Mi obsesión
by S.L. Shaoran Lover
Summary: Sakura se ha enamorado de Shaoran, más de lo normal. Ella quiere admitirle su sentimiento y haria todo por él. Todo basado en su obsesión por ganar el amor de su chico especial. (FINALIZADO)
1. Un día, otra oportunidad fallida

"Mi obsesión"  
Una nieve de invierno rodeo Tomoeda gentilmente esta mañana. El frío  
predominaba por cada rincón de la ciudad y yo apreciaba la belleza de  
alguien. Él... ese chico de cabello marrón y ojos ámbar que se sienta tras  
mi. Observaba como contestaba un problema de matemáticas sin ninguna  
dificultad. Problemas que para mi eran como cruzar un infierno,  
para el un simple juego de niños.  
-"Muy bien Li, tu problema esta correcto" dijo nuestra profesora titular.  
Shaoran colocó la tiza en el escritorio de nuestra profesora y se dirigió  
a su lugar. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo aproximarse hacia mi y me  
encogí en hombros. De reojo lo vi pasar y sentí una sensación extraña.  
¿Desde cuando estoy así? ¿Desde cuando me enamore de Shaoran? No lo se,  
solo sentí que lo necesitaba, que sin él mi vida era cenizas.  
-"¡¡Kinomoto!!" Escuche gritar a una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.  
Volteo y logro distinguir como la profesora me veía algo enfadada.  
-"L-lo siento" dije nerviosa levantándome de mi escritorio y haciendo  
reverencia en forma de disculpa.  
-"Últimamente te distraes con facilidad... Pasa por favor y contesta este  
problema" dijo mientras tomaba asiento.  
Me levante en pasos temblorosos hacia el pizarra teniendo en cuenta que  
todo el salón me observaba y que sabían a la perfección que las matemáticas  
no eran mi especialidad.  
Termine el problema sin éxito y regrese a mi escritorio con la mirada baja,  
y en ese momento, sonó la campana de cambio de clase.  
-"Sa..Sakura-chan..." Escuche tras mi espalda decir.  
Sentí algo de nervios pero voltee hacia atrás y lo vi con una expresión  
jamás vista en él.  
-"Si quieres... yo... yo podría ayudarte a comprender los problemas que se  
te dificultan" me comento algo ruborizado.  
-"¿En serio? ¿No te molestaría?" le dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.  
-"Claro que no... para eso somos amigos" dijo sonriendo, cosa que no era  
muy común en él.  
Yo le sonreí y le aclaré -"En ese caso me tendrías que explicar desde el  
principio ja ja ja"  
Rió levemente y cerró su libreta de matemáticas, yo me voltee y no podía  
creer lo caballeroso que era. Suspiré, y me entristecí al pensar en sus  
palabras "somos amigos"  
´¿Nada más? ¿Por que no más? Vaya pues, es mejor tenerlo de amigo que no  
tenerlo en nada ´- pensé. En este preciso momento entró nuestra siguiente  
profesora y comenzamos a leer un libro bastante aburrido creía yo.  
Acabando esa clase comencé a guardar mis libretas y mis libros para  
prepararme a regresar a casa y preparar la comida, lo mismo de todo los  
días.  
-"¿Sakura-chan?" dijo Tomoyo. Voltee a verla y la note preocupada.  
-"¿Que sucede Tomoyo?" conteste preocupada.  
-"¿Acaso te mortifica algo?"pregunto en mi mismo tono.  
-"¿Hoe? ¿Por que lo dices Tomoyo?" conteste esperando su respuesta.  
-"Pues..." pauso y volvió a tomar su palabra "Tus ánimos y tu forma de  
andar... veras...parece que has vuelto a tu nube."termino.  
-"¿A mi nube?" pregunte confundida.  
Se acercó hacia mi y me susurró al oído –"Haz vuelto a comportarte como  
cuando te gustaba Tskishiro-san...¿Hay alguien nuevo?"  
Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaba rojas y de reojo pude ver como Shaoran  
me observaba.  
-"To..Tomoyo-chan..." dije nerviosa  
-"¡Que emoción! ¡Un nuevo caballero ah robado el corazón de Sakura-chan!"  
Dijo sin darse cuenta gritándolo haciendo voltear a todos mis compañeros de  
clase y haciéndome hundirme en hombros.  
-"¡¡No puedo dejarlo pasar... desde ahora en adelante prometo traer mi  
cámara todos los días y grabarte...!!" dijo mientras se iba camino a su  
casa dejándome atrás con medio sonrojo.  
Trate de disimularlo y voltee a mi mochila de nuevo. Me coloque mi abrigo y  
note como Shaoran se había quedado pensativo.  
Me fui del salón y comencé a dirigirme a casa cuando escuche a Shaoran  
gritarme  
-"¡Sakura-chan!"  
Voltee y lo mire correr hacia mi. -"Shaoran-kun...¿Qué sucede?" pregunte  
sonriéndole.  
-"Me preguntaba cuando... cuando nos juntaríamos para ayudarte con tu  
sabes...las matemáticas" dijo mirando a todos hacia un árbol a su derecha.  
-"Mmmm..." susurré colocando mi mano en mi barbilla. "Te parecería bien  
hoy... es decir...¿Hoy en mi casa estaría bien?"dije algo nerviosa  
esperando su respuesta.  
-"Si...me parece perfecto" contestó.  
Le sonreí y respondí –"Pues entonces te esperó hoy en la tarde. Tengo que  
preparar la comida en casa ¡Adiós!"  
-"Nos vemos" dijo en un tono de voz que apenas logre escuchar.  
Comencé a patinar con velocidad, me despedí con mi mano y di vuelta en la  
esquina. Vaya, ¿Quién lo creería? Shaoran pasaría la tarde conmigo.  
´¡Que suerte tengo! ¡¡Shaoran vendrá a mi casa y podré estar a solas con  
él!! ¡Aaaay que suerte la mía!´-gritaba en mis adentros llena de felicidad.  
Llegue a casa y no había nadie. Avancé a la cocina y observé la pizarra...  
note que papá y mi hermano habían dejado una nota.  
- "Trabajaré hasta tarde. Te quiere: Tu padre"  
"Estaré con Yuki estudiando para Física. -Touya" Leí en voz alta ambas  
notas y me recargué en la pared.  
-"¡¡Kero-chan, puedes bajar!!" grite  
Escuche el sonido de la consola y supuse que Kero estaba muy ocupado  
pasando su nuevo videojuego.  
Me dirigí al refrigerador y saque sopa que papá había preparado ayer. No  
tenía ganas de hacer comida por mi cuenta, así que solo la calenté.  
-"¡¡NOOOOO!!" escuche a Kero gritar.  
´ En un segundo Kero-chan vendrá a quejarse conmigo de lo injusto que es el  
nuevo videojuego... estoy segura ´ -pensé  
-"¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡La consola lo hizo otra vez!! Yo estaba luchando contra el  
malo del templo y...¡Y mi espada se rompió! y...y..."dijo Kero  
aproximándose a la cocina  
-"¿Qué esa sopa no es la misma que hizo tu padre ayer?" pregunto Kero-chan  
-"A si es..." conteste pero Kero me interrumpió –"¡¿¡QUÉ!?! ¿PERO POR QUE  
NO COCINAS CURRY O...O..."  
Yo solo reí, de verdad que le importaba mucho comer.  
-"Anda Kero-chan... come...bien que me pedías más y más ayer" proteste  
-"Esta bien" contesto sin ánimos  
Durante la comida no pude dejar de pensar en Shaoran. Vaya que me había  
enamorado, me encuentro un poco peor que cuando me enamore de Yukito. ´ ¿Un  
poco? Más bien mucho peor ´-pensé  
No pude dejar de ver el reloj y mis manos sudaban. ´ Vamos Sakura, ya deja  
de pensar en él ´- me decía a mi misma.  
Pasaron las horas y justamente a las 5pm se escucho el timbre. Me apresure  
a abrir y obligue a Kero a quedarse en mi habitación y no salir.  
-"Ho...hola Shaoran" dije al abrir la puerta.  
-"Hola Sakura...¿Lista para que te explique matemáticas?" me pregunto con  
tono de interés lo cual me hizo sonrojar y asentir con la cabeza.  
-"Pasa...pasa" le pedí.  
Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el suelo puesto que para él era  
la mejor forma de estudiar.  
-"Veamos..."comenzó.  
Abrió su libro en busca de un problema el cual dictarme.  
´ Vaya, que guapo se ve con su traje deportivo ´ -decía en mis adentros.  
Tenía el traje que utilizaba para los partidos de soccer, y la verdad le  
quedaba muy bien.  
-"¿Vienes de tu practica de soccer?" le pregunte logrando captar su  
atención.  
-"Si, acabamos de terminar." Comentó sonriéndome.  
-"Ya veo" terminé  
Shaoran volvió al libro y luego señalo un problema.  
-"Empecemos con este..." Aclaro mirándome a los ojos.  
-"Eh...si...si" conteste sonrojada  
Observe el problema una y otra y otra vez sin ningún resultado. ´ ¡Que  
vergüenza! ´ gritaba en mis adentros. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. ´  
Apuesto que ha de pensar que soy una tonta. ´- Decía y repetía cada vez que  
sentía que me miraba.  
-"¿Te ayudo?" dijo con voz amable  
-"Creo que si" dije algo avergonzada.  
-"Muy bien... ¿Por qué no intentas sacar raíz a este y a este número?" me  
sugirió.  
Observe el problema y hice lo que me indicó ¡Y valla que dio resultado!.  
-"¡Bien hecho!" dijo con algo de alivio en su voz.  
-"¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo?" pregunte con tono de confundida.  
-"Si... Muy bien..."me contesto "Ahora haz este.."señalando otro problema  
un poco más complicado.  
Lo mire y rápidamente lo acabe. –"Genial, lo haz comprendido." Me felicito  
con una gran sonrisa.  
Me sonrojé y le di crédito a él. -"No...no... Todo esto es gracias a ti  
Shaoran... Eres un excelente tutor" dije logrando desvanecer un poco mi  
sonrojo.  
-"¿Excelente?" pregunto  
-"Si, haz logrado hacerme comprender matemáticas, cosa que ningún profesor  
ha logrado conmigo. ¡Te admiro!" dije muy contenta.  
-"Va Sakura, no soy tan bueno..." dijo algo sonrojado.  
Reí en voz baja y mire al libro.  
-"Y estos... ¿Cómo se hacen?" dije al mirar que otros problemas eran más  
extraños.  
-"Ahhh... Estos son aún más fáciles..." dijo mientras acercaba su dedo al  
libro.-"Sólo multiplicas este con este y este con este."  
-"Vaya...además de guapo eres súper inteligente" dije sin pensarlo logrando  
hacerlo sonrojar.  
-"¿Lo...lo...dije en voz alta?"pregunte con la cara roja  
El asintió con la cabeza y ambos tratamos de evitar vernos directamente a  
los ojos.  
-"Bueno...este...yo...." fue lo único que pude articular de la pena de  
haber revelado parte de mis pensamientos en ese momento.  
-"Tu...también..." dijo muy sonrojado.  
Lo voltee a ver algo impresionada y le sonreí con algo de sonrojo en mi  
rostro.  
Aclaró su garganta y volvió al libro. Señalo otro problema y me pidió  
hacerlo, y así paso el tiempo hasta que dieron las 7:30pm.  
-"Muy bien, un problema más y ya terminamos" dijo estirándose  
-"Si..." dije y después de ello suspiré.  
Señalo otro problema y comencé a hacerlo. No paso mucho tiempo desde que  
empecé el problema cuando empecé a oírlo reír.  
-"¿Hoe? ¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo?" dije algo avergonzada.  
-"No...no...lo que pasa es que recordé algo" dijo aún con algo de risa sus  
palabras.  
-"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunte con intriga  
-"¿A que no adivinarás a quien vi camino a tu casa en la tienda de video  
cámaras con un gran paquete de cintas para grabar?" dijo con tono de pícaro  
-"To-Tomoyo" dije exasperada  
-"Exacto" dijo riendo  
Suspiré. ´ Vaya que Tomoyo no pierde ninguna oportunidad ´- pensé algo  
incomoda. Al parecer creo que Shaoran sabía lo incomoda que me sentía con  
Tomoyo siguiéndome con su cámara de video por todos lados.  
-"No te gusta que te grabe ¿Verdad?" me pregunto algo serio  
-"Para nada...siento que mi vida no tiene privacidad" conteste con algo de  
mal humor.  
-"¿Y por que no le dices eso?" pregunto algo exaltado.  
-"Tomoyo-chan es mi amiga y se que su forma de expresarme que me quiere es  
grabando con su video cámara cada buen momento de mi vida... Por eso, no le  
digo nada. Se que si se lo comento se entristecerá... La conozco bien."  
Concluí.  
-"Va, tienes razón. Tomoyo y tú son las mejores amigas desde tercero de  
primaria. Supongo que se conocen perfectamente" dijo con algo de alegría.  
-"Si, podemos saber cuando una esta triste, enojada, o hasta enamorada"  
dije contenta.  
-"Si, eso lo se...hoy mismo las vi en acción" dijo haciéndome confundir.  
-"¿Eh?" dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado.  
-"Si, lo de tu nuevo enamorado" dijo con voz de pillo  
Me sonroje al escuchar tocar el tema y me hundí en hombros.  
-"Y bien...¿Quién es el afortunado?" pregunto impaciente  
-"...Bu...bueno...yo...este..." tartamudeé  
-"¿No confías en mí?" dijo vacilando  
-"Cla..claro que si...en ti más que en cualquier otro chico Shaoran" dije  
aclarando pero algo nerviosa.  
Me miro a los ojos, ¡Lo estaba haciendo otra ves! Me miró de esa forma, esa  
forma que me hacia hasta ser su esclava. No pude resistir, tenía que  
confesarle mi sentimiento. Si lo guardaba más dentro de mi... podría  
estallar. Necesito recibir su cariño, sus caricias y sus besos. Se lo tengo  
que confesar.  
-"La...la persona del cual m...me enamoré..."dije muy sonrojada, sentía  
caliente mi rostro.  
-"Esa persona e..es...Sh..Sha..."logré decir muy nerviosa... sus ojos  
estaban fijos en mi. Me sentía paralizada.  
-"Sh...Sha..." volví a decir pero el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió.  
-"Ya vine" escuche decir a mi molestoso hermano.  
´ Genial Touya... lo hiciste de nuevo ´- pensé.  
Se escuchó como sus pasos avanzaban hasta la sala y ya me imaginaba cual  
iba a ser su reacción.  
-"¿Tu otra vez?" dijo furioso  
Shaoran y Touya se miraron con odio hasta que Shaoran se levantó del suelo  
y tomo su libro y lápiz.  
-"Bien Sakura, nos vemos mañana" dijo sonriéndome.  
-"Te acompaño a la parada de autobús" dije levantándome del suelo.  
-"No, está bien" aclaró  
-"Pero..." trate de convencerlo  
-"Es un poco tarde, y peligroso, mejor quédate aquí" me pidió  
-"Esta...bien" dije con algo de tristeza.  
-"Anda ya vete" escuche ordenar a mi hermano  
-"¡¡Her-ma-no!!" dije furiosa  
Shaoran miró con odio a mi hermano luego se dirigió a la puerta, yo lo  
seguí y antes que abriera la puerta le dije –"Muchas gracias Shaoran-kun,  
cuando necesites un favor yo estaré dispuesta a cumplirlo." dije con una  
grata sonrisa.  
Me sonrió de tal forma que me sonroje como dos tomates maduros lo cual me  
forzó a taparme la cara con mi mano.  
-"Cuando necesites ayuda de nuevo en matemáticas, no dudes en pedírmela."  
Dijo abriendo la puerta.  
-"Si" conteste mirando como salía de mi casa. Bajo los escalones y yo me  
despedí ondeando mi mano, el igual, avanzó hacia la reja y se fue a su  
casa.  
Cerré la puerta después de ver como se alejaba. Me recargue en ella y  
suspire, pero no fue un suspiro normal sino que fue uno de enamorada.  
-----Fin del capitulo uno----  
Hola!! Habla S.L. n.n  
Este fic me esta gustando jaja Me gusta mucho este nuevo estilo de escribir  
que estoy usando. Muy pronto saldrá el capitulo dos! Espérenlo  
Aaaah! Y visiten mi site: 


	2. Una simple taza de chocolate

Mi obseción Capitulo 2  
Al día siguiente me levante temprano y llegue a la escuela cuando casi nadie estaba allí.  
´ Lo más seguro será que yo sea la primera de llegar. ´- pensé mientras corría a mi salón.  
Abrí la puerta del salón y vi como Tomoyo escribía la fecha en la pizarra.  
-"Tomoyo-chan, muy buenos días" dije con entusiasmo  
-"Hola Sakura-chan" dijo volteándome a ver y con una gran sonrisa.  
Pase a mi escritorio y deje mi mochila allí. Luego me detuve y observe unos segundos el escritorio de Shaoran. ´ No lo eh visto si no desde ayer y ya lo extraño ´-pensé mientras me quedaba observando su escritorio.  
-"Es Li ¿verdad?" escuche decir a mis espaldas.  
Grite de la sorpresa y caí al suelo tumbando el escritorio de Shaoran. Tomoyo rió un poco luego me estrecho su mano para ayudarme a estar de pie.   
-"Co...como lo supiste" dije sonrojándome.  
-"Sakura-chan, nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Además de cómo lo miras, a simple vista se nota que te gusta." Dijo mientras me tomaba las manos.  
-"¿A...apoco soy tan obvia?" dije encogida en hombros  
-"No hay por que apenarse de los sentimientos de uno" dijo sonriéndome  
Le sonreí y me voltee a levantar el escritorio de Shaoran, en ese preciso momento se escucho que alguien deslizo la puerta. Voltee y vi a Shaoran, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme y rápidamente sentarme en mi escritorio.   
-"Buenos días" dijo aproximándose a su escritorio  
-"Buenos días" dijo Tomoyo quien acomodaba el florero   
-"Ho...hola Shaoran" dije algo nerviosa con la mirada fija a la pizarra.  
-"Hola Sakura" dijo contento según mi criterio  
-"Dime, ¿No te alcanzó la lluvia?" dijo curioso  
-"¿Eh?" dije mientras me volteaba para verlo directamente  
-"¡Oh Dios! ¡Estas empapado!" dije preocupada al verlo que se encontraba mojado.  
-"Si, hace unos minutos acaba de empezar a llover a cantaros" me informo  
-"¿A llover?" pregunte mientras volteaba hacia la ventana  
-"¡Vaya!" grite asombrada.  
-"¡No lo había notado!" dijo Tomoyo quien también se encontraba asombrada.  
-"No había visto llover así desde que comencé a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura" comente   
-"Ojalá que cese pronto, ya que tengo partido en la tarde" dijo Shaoran preocupado.  
Pare de mirar hacia la ventana y lo mire y él me miró. Le sonreí y conteste –"Si"  
-"Buenos días" escuche decir a una voz varonil a mis espaldas  
-"Hola Eriol" Tomoyo le contesto  
´ Vaya ´ pensé mientras veía como Tomoyo le sonreía a Eriol ´ Eriol y Tomoyo hacen una muy linda pareja... Que bonito ah de ser ser correspondida ´ de reojo mire a Shaoran quien volteaba hacia la ventana. ´ Te amo Shaoran ´ concluí.  
Las clases pasaron rápido y la lluvia no paraba.  
-"Oh no" susurre al darme cuenta que si salía de la escuela a casa me mojaría completamente.  
´ Creo que pescaré un resfriado ´ pensé mientras comenzaba a correr hacia casa.  
Pisaba los charcos mientras corría y el agua me entraba dentro de los zapatos. Odiaba tanto la lluvia, y más en pleno invierno.  
-"¡Hey!" escuche a alguien gritar –"¡Sakura!" repitió la voz.  
Voltee y vi como Shaoran con un paraguas en mano se aproximaba a mi.  
-"Shaoran" dije sonrojadísima  
Llego a mi lado y me sonrió. Colocó el paraguas en cima mío y me ordenó –"Cúbrete con el paraguas y no te mojes"  
-"Pero...¿y tu?" pregunte   
-"No te preocupes por mi" dijo muy seguro  
-"Ah no permitiré que te mojes por mi culpa" le hice saber empujando el paraguas hacia él.  
-"Yo tampoco." Afirmo devolviéndome el paraguas   
Lo observé por unos instantes y vi que con su mirada me transmitía un mensaje de preocupación y cariño. Me sentí extraña al verlo así, y por eso le pregunte –"Venga Shaoran, ¿Por qué no compartimos el paraguas?"   
-"Muy buena idea" dijo sonriéndome  
Se acerco a mi... mucho...y colocó el paraguas en cima de nosotros.  
-"Listo" dijo sonriéndome y ambos empezamos a caminar. Al principio no hablábamos, yo solo veía al suelo o hacia otro lugar menos a él por que tenia miedo que notase mi sonrojo.   
Pero el rompió el hielo –"Y....Sakura...¿Como te ah ido...errr...en matemáticas?  
-"Mas o menos, eh mejorado notablemente pero todavía llego a confundirme con pequeños números o colocaciones de comas..."dije mientras sentía su mirada observándome.  
-"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, si tienes alguna que otra duda dímela y yo te ayudo, va?" me propuso  
-"Va" conteste sintiéndome un poco con más confianza de hablarte.  
-"Oye..." comencé  
-"¿Que sucede?" preguntó tornando su mirada de nuevo hacia mi.  
-"En la mañana tu no traías paraguas y por eso te mojaste...pero... ahora si traes uno...¿De donde lo sacaste?" pregunte   
-"¿Este?" dijo quitando el paraguas de en cima de nosotros.  
-"¡Hoeee!" grite mientras la lluvia intensa me comenzaba a mojar de nuevo.  
-"¡Pe...pe...perdón!" dijo nervioso mientras lo colocaba de nuevo en cima de ambos.  
Reí un poco y al parecer se sonrojo pero no alcancé a distinguir por que se volteó al lado opuesto de donde yo me hallaba.  
-"Err..si...este paraguas es el que siempre dejo en la preparatoria..." continuó.  
-"Ya veo...debería hacer lo mismo" le hice saber.  
Caminamos otro momento sin hablarnos y yo lo miraba de reojo...´ Vaya que es muy atractivo ´ pensaba al verlo caminar de esa forma tan especial. ´ Es demasiado atractivo ´ pensé logrando sonrojarme.  
-"¿Sakura?" dijo sacándome de pensamientos  
-"¿S..s...si?" conteste sintiendo mis mejillas más calientes.  
-"Estas muy roja...¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó  
-"Arr ¿Yo? ¿Estoy roja?" me hice la inocente  
-"¿Que me quieres ocultar?" dijo con cierta cara de pícaro que me hizo ponerme aún más roja   
-"Err...bueno yo... pues..." tartamudeé  
¿Pueden creer lo tan nerviosa que me pongo cuando él me habla?  
-"Huh ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?" dijo preocupado.  
Ambos nos detuvimos y él se puso frente mío y note algo extraño en sus ojos.   
´ Tengo que decírselo ´ me ordené a mi misma.  
-"Sha...sha..Shaoran...tu....m-me...me..."  
¡SPLASH!   
Un carro pasó a nuestro lado levantando una gran cantidad agua de charco que nos empapó completos.  
Ambos no podíamos creer lo que había sucedido. Nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos y después nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo.  
En un rato después llegamos a mi casa y nos paramos enfrente de la puerta principal.  
-"Bueno Sakura-chan, nos vemos el lunes en la preparatoria... Adiós " dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras lentamente como si no quisiera irse.  
-"¡Espera!" grite.  
-" Mi hermano no estará en casa hoy...¿No quieres pasar un rato a tomar chocolate caliente?" le pregunte  
-"¿No es ninguna molestia?" pregunto con interés.  
-"No para nada Shaoran...pasa por favor" dije mientras entraba a la casa   
Paso a la sala y yo subí las escaleras rápidamente por una toalla, una camisa y unos pantalones de Touya para que Shaoran se cambiara y no llegase a resfriarse.  
-"Toma, puedes cambiarte en el baño" le sugerí  
-"De acuerdo" dijo tomando la ropa y la toalla que yo sostenía y se dirigió al baño. Yo por mi lado me fui a cambiar a mi cuarto.  
Al entrar a mi habitación me recargue en la puerta y suspiré. Luego logre ver a Kero jugando de nuevo su videojuego  
-"¡Esta vez no me ganarás! Con estas pociones que compre me puedo recuperar cuando me queden pocos corazones, ¡Ya veras Morpha!" gritaba Kero-chan enfurecido  
-"¿Sigues con el juego?" pregunte mientras abría mi closet en busca de una blusa y unos pantalones cómodos los cuales ponerme  
-"Si...arggg...¡No! ¡Otra vez me tomo desprevenido!" gritó furioso  
Ignore un poco a Kero y me cambie de ropa. Al terminar de ello abrí la puerta de mi habitación y le comenté a Kero -"Al rato te subo la cena"  
Él asintió y cerré la puerta. Baje las escaleras y me di cuenta que Shaoran todavía no se terminaba de cambiar. Me senté en el sofá y mire por la ventana. ´ Vaya, que lluvia tan molesta ´ pensé.  
-"Lo bueno es que podré pasar tiempo con él" dije en lugar de pensarlo.  
-"¿Pasar tiempo con quien?" pregunto una voz tras mío  
No pude evitar gritar de la sorpresa que él estaba tras mío y al parecer lo asuste.  
-"¡¿Qué sucede?! Preguntó algo estresado.  
-"No nada...err....iré por el chocolate caliente...si...eso haré" dije levantándome del sillón y corriendo a la cocina.  
Llegando a la cocina saque el chocolate caliente en polvo y comencé a hacer lo que las instrucciones mandaban.  
Terminé pasados 2 minutos y regresé a la sala con Shaoran.  
-"Perdón por tardarme"   
Le di una taza y la llene con rico chocolate caliente, él la tomo y yo me serví a mi misma.  
-"Mmmm, huele delicioso" comentó  
Me sonroje y luego le sugerí –"Pero espera un momento ya que el chocolate esta..."  
-"¡CALIENTE!" grito el pobrecito quien se había quemado la lengua con el chocolate.  
-"¡Trate de prevenirte!" dije algo preocupada.  
Me levante, fui a la cocina y saque la mostaza. Luego regrese a la sala y abrí el frasco, Shaoran me miró confundido.  
-"Úntate un poco de la mostaza donde te quemaste" dije acercándole el frasco para que pudiera tomar un poco de mostaza.  
-"¿Mo..mostaza?" dijo confundido  
"Confía en mi" insistí  
Shaoran introducía con algo de asco en su cara dos dedos en la mostaza. Luego los dirigió a su boca y me miró.  
Se espero un rato luego con una servilleta se lo quito.  
-"Puff" dijo aliviado de haberse quitado la mostaza de su lengua  
-"¿Se te quito el ardor?" pregunte   
-"Si...gracias Sakura" dijo sonriéndome.  
Le sonreí y mire que su taza estaba vacía.  
-"Iré a servirte más" dije mientras me levantaba del asiento  
-"No, yo iré" dijo levantándose  
-"No, yo" dije entre risas  
-"Oh no, yo iré" haciéndome a un lado  
-"No"   
-"Si" contesto riéndose  
Lo empuje y corrí hacia la cocina –"Iré yo..."  
Shaoran me había jalado de la pierna pero ese jalón fue tan brusco que me hizo caer...encima de él...  
Al principio solo me concentré en mi dolor pero luego realice en la posición que me encontraba... Estaba en cima de él, su rostro cerca del mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Me sonroje y él se sonrojo, cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría otra cosa. Me quede paralizada, mi cuerpo no respondía. Sentía su calor, su corazón, su respiración alterada... Rápidamente me levante y me hice a un lado apartando mi mirada hacia otro punto. Por unos instantes nadie hablo, no sabía como reaccionar ni que decirle. Sabía que él se sentía igual, era lógico, pero para mi peor puesto que tuve a la persona que amo muy cerca de mi.  
-"Eh...lo ...lo siento..." dijo con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras.  
-"N..no... fue mi culpa" dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.  
Otro horrible silencio inundo la habitación. Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a él, le estreche la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
Se levanto y me sonrió y como de costumbre mi sonrojo apareció.  
En ese preciso momento el teléfono sonó.  
-"En seguida vengo" dije corriendo al teléfono.  
Corrí y atendí la llamada.  
-"Si, habla Kinomoto...¡Ah! hola papá...si...no te preocupes yo me encargaré de la cena... si... te espero mañana... adiós." Fue mi conversación telefónica con mi padre. Regrese a la sala y lo encontré sentado en el sofá.  
-"En seguida...t..te traigo más chocolate" dije mientras lo veía  
-"No te molestes Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir a casa... acabo de recordar que deje la lavadora encendida... lo siento... será otro día" dijo con algo de tristeza en sus palabras  
-"Esta bien" dije muy triste  
´ Ni si quiera probó el chocolate caliente tibio, solo se quemo ´-pensé desilusionada  
Se acercó a mi y me sonrió... –"Nos vemos el lunes" me dijo  
-"Si" conteste feliz  
Él se marcho y yo solo lo observaba por la ventana de la sala.  
´ Vaya, otra vez se me pasó volando el tiempo con él, ya quiero que sea lunes.´ -me dije a mi misma.  
Después de ello hice la cena, cené y me fui a dormir y soñar con mi obsesión.  
-Fin del capitulo 2-  
¿Que les pareció?  
Espero que les haya gustado... muy pronto saldá la tercera parte y les aseguro que estará mejor.  
Nos vemos!!!   
S.L. 


	3. Quiero verte

Capçitulo 3 -- Mi obsesión  
Un ruido molesto me hizo levantar.  
-"La 8 am" murmuré viendo el reloj  
-"Buenos días Sakura" Kero me dijo  
-"Buenas Kero" dije desganada  
-"Es extraño que te levantes a la primera...¿Acaso harás algo especial  
hoy?" pregunto  
-"Si, iré con Tomoyo a pasar el domingo" dije mientras me levantaba de la  
cama e iba al armario a cambiarme.  
-"¿Puedo ir? ¡Anda di que si Sakurita!" suplicó  
-"Pero recuerda lo que pasó la otra vez Kero, la gente en el autobús me vio  
raro por hablarle al bolso" replique  
-"¡Por favor! Me quedaré quieto, estoy seguro que Tomoyo hará ricos  
postres, anda llévame, di que si" insistió  
-"Esta bien pero que sea cierto" dije acercándome a él.  
Abrí mi bolso en señal de que entrara y así lo hizo fascinado el pequeño  
Kero.  
-"Vamonos" dije sonriéndole  
Salí de la casa y tomé el autobús. Estaba prácticamente vacío pero me senté  
en el fondo ya que se me hace más cómodo.  
Estuve un rato sentada pensando en ya saben...Shaoran...  
´ Vaya...hoy definitivamente no lo veré, sólo por que es domingo ´- pensaba  
malhumorada  
-"¿Qué sucede Sakurita?" preguntó Kero quien se había salido de mi bolso.  
-"¡Ker....!"grite de la sorpresa luego me tape la boca.  
Un señor que estaba enfrente de mi me volteó a ver y una ancianita que  
estaba en la esquina le susurró al oído a otra.  
Me reí nerviosa tratando de hacerlos olvidar lo sucedido. Luego mire a Kero  
y lo empuje dentro de mi bolso bruscamente.  
Varias personas me seguían viendo así que preferí voltear a la ventana, y  
precisamente estaba pasando enfrente del edificio donde vive Shaoran.  
Los observe con la esperanza de verlo aunque sea un  
instante...no...nada...su casa estaba apagada.  
´ ¿Habrá salido? ¿a dónde? ´- pensé para luego gritar –"¡Me hubiese  
conformado con tan solo ver su sombra!"  
Humillantemente logre captar la atención de todos en el autobús, así que no  
tuve más remedio que hundirme en hombros.  
Después de pasar toda la humillación finalmente llegue a casa de Tomoyo.  
-"Aaah, al fin llegue" dije aliviada  
Toque el timbre y una de sus sirvientes me atendió e invito a pasar.  
Subí a la habitación de Tomoyo y toque la puerta.  
-"Adelante" se escucho decir a Tomoyo  
-"Ni modo que atrás" dijo Kero burlonamente dentro de mi bolso  
-"¡Ke-ro!" dije algo molesta mientras abría la puerta.  
-"Buenos días Sakura-chan" dijo Tomoyo mientras abría la puerta.  
-"¡¡Hola, hola, hola!!" grito Kero fascinado mientras salía de mi bolso.  
-"Veo que también ah venido el pequeño Kero" dijo sonriéndole  
-"¡¿Pequeño?!" grito molesto "¡Pero si soy la GRAN bestia guardiana de  
nuestra ama Sakura!" Continuó enfadado  
-"Ay Kero no exageres" continué yo mientras iba directo a Tomoyo  
-"Hola Tomoyo-chan, gracias por invitarme" dije contenta  
-"No hay por que darlas, hace mucho que no venias a pasar la tarde conmigo  
aquí en casa"  
comentó con algo de emoción en su voz.  
Yo le sonreí y me senté a su lado en su lindo sillón rosa pálido  
-"¡Que rico postre!" dijo Kero fascinado mientras observaba que en la mesa  
de Tomoyo había un delicioso pay de canela.  
-"¡Me comeré un pedazote!"grito contento  
Tomoyo rió un poco pero yo protesté –"Pero no te lo acabes todo, déjame un  
pedazo a mi y a Tomoyo..."  
–"¡Y que sea grande!" finalicé  
Tomoyo rió más ´ ¿A caso me vi como una glotona? ´- pensé ruborizándome  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta  
-"Yo atiendo" dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del sillón  
-"Anda Kero, escóndete" le ordené y el me obedeció escondiéndose tras el  
sillón.  
Tomoyo llegó a la puerta y abrió.  
-"Si...¿Qué suce...." dijo pero luego realizó que era Eriol quien tocaba la  
puerta  
-"¡Eriol!" dijo sorprendida  
-"Hola Tomoyo" le dijo feliz, luego volteó a verme y me saludo haciendo  
reverencia "Buenos días Sakura-san" completó  
-"Hola Eriol" dije sonriéndole  
-"Pasa, pasa" dijo Tomoyo jalándole la mano a Eriol para que entrara.  
-"¡Que bueno que eras tu, así podré seguir comiendo!" dijo Kero feliz  
mientras volaba al pastel.  
Eriol rió y Tomoyo se volvió a sentar a mi lado.  
-"No sabía que vendrías Eriol" dije confundida  
El me sonrió y tomó asiento en un sofá frete a nosotras.  
-"Pasaba por aquí y pues..." dijo pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió  
-"¿Por aquí? Pero si tu casa esta por el otro lado de la ciudad" dijo  
Tomoyo  
-"Si es que vengo de un partido de soccer" completó  
-"Soccer" dije en voz baja. ´ Ah de ser por eso que la casa de Shaoran  
estaba apagada. Pobre, hasta los domingos tiene que ir a partidos de  
soccer. ´- pensé  
-"¿Sakura?" oí a una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-"¿Hoe? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte a Tomoyo quien no me quitaba la mirada de en  
cima.  
Eriol y Tomoyo rieron un poco y yo los mire confundida  
-"Haz vuelto a tu nube" dijo Tomoyo riendo  
Me sonroje, sabía a lo que se refería.  
-"Sakura-san que no te de pena, es normal que cuando te gusta alguien  
pienses en ella todo el tiempo." Dijo Eriol sonriéndome  
-"¿E...e...Eriol lo sabe Tomoyo?" pregunte ruborizada  
Tomoyo asintió sonriéndome y yo me hundí en hombros.  
-"No te preocupes, no le diré a Li-kun lo que sientes por él" dijo Eriol  
haciéndome sentir más segura, pero aun así mis mejillas seguían rojas.  
-"Y dime Sakura... ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes por él?" preguntó Tomoyo  
impaciente  
Negué con la cabeza y con la mirada baja dije –"Lo eh intentado, y casi  
logro decírselo en dos ocasiones, pero nunca puedo."  
-"Vaya..." dijo Tomoyo algo insatisfecha  
Nadie hablo durante unos segundos, solo se escuchaban las mordidas de Kero  
a su pastel...hasta que...  
-"¡Que tal si hacemos un plan para ayudar a Sakura a confesarle su amor a  
Li!" grito Tomoyo levantándose de un golpe de su asiento asustando a Eriol  
y a mi.  
-"¿U...u...un plan?" pregunte confundida  
-"Si... sería bueno hacer que se vean juntos en un lugar romántico y..."  
comenzó Tomoyo fascinada pero yo la interrumpí.  
-"No me gustan ese tipo de cosas Tomoyo, tu lo sabes..." dije haciendo que  
Tomoyo se sentase en su lugar de nuevo.  
-"Pero una ayudita no te haría mal" comentó  
-"Si, una pequeña ayuda, Sakura-san" dijo Eriol  
-"To....to....Tomoyo" dije dándome cuenta que era imposible convencerlos  
-"Que tal si hacemos que vayan juntos a..." sugirió Tomoyo a Eriol  
-"Si y que luego él la lleve al cine y..." comento Eriol a Tomoyo  
Mientras ellos planeaban MI confesión, yo sólo tome un gran pedazo de pay y  
deseaba que cambiaran el tema.  
´ Se nota que son novios, ambos son tal para cual ´ dije metiendome un  
gran pedazo de mi rebanada de pay a la boca.  
Pasaron varias horas hablando y hablando de ello que se hacía tarde.  
´ Vaya, y pensé que este día estaría con Tomoyo-chan sin pensar ni un  
segundo en Shaoran´- me decía a mi misma mientras los veía proponiéndose  
cosas entre si.  
-"To...Tomoyo...creo que ya se algo tarde.... me tengo que ir" dije algo  
nerviosa por interrumpirlos en su conversación.  
-"Ay" dijo algo triste "Se paso el tiempo muy rápido" completo haciendo que  
a mi se me saliera una gotita tras la cabeza.  
-"Prometedme que vendrás un día de estos a visitarme" me propuso sonriendo  
y acercándose a mi.  
-"Claro" contesté contenta  
-"Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana" dijo Tomoyo tomándome de una mano.  
-"Si, hasta mañana" le sonreí "Hasta mañana Eriol" dije observando a Eriol  
-"Adiós Sakura-san" dijo  
-"¡¿Qué nadie se despide de mi?!" grito Kero enojado provocando a todos  
reír.  
Salimos de casa de Tomoyo y tomamos el autobús, ya era de noche y estaba  
muy oscuro.  
Esta vez me tuve que sentar al mero frente por que el autobús estaba algo  
lleno.  
-"Muy bien Kero, estate quieto ¡Por favor!" le suplique en voz muy baja.  
El autobús se detuvo en la siguiente parada y se abrieron las puertas. Mire  
a la ventana y observé que un árbol de duraznero estaba algo marchitado, lo  
cual me entristeció.  
En ese momento escuche una voz... esa voz tan angelical diciendo-"Disculpe  
señorita me daría el honor de sentarme a su lado"  
-"¡Shaoran!" dije sorprendida y roja –"¿Q...que haces aquí?" pregunté  
tapando mi sonrojo con mi bolsa.  
El rió y se sentó a mi lado. -"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo" dijo  
sonriendo lo cual ya se le había hecho costumbre.  
´ Ahora que lo pienso, Shaoran sonríe más que antes... en especial cuando  
me habla ´- me dije a mi misma.  
-"Vengo de casa de Tomoyo" le comenté  
-"Ah ya veo... Hirakisawa me comentó que la iría a visitarla después de  
nuestro partido" me informo  
-"Si...estuvo allí" dije para luego preguntarle -"Y ¿Cómo les fue en el  
partido? ¿Ganaron?"  
-"Si, estuvo genial, ganamos 7 a 3..." me informo. –"Yo metí 2 goles" dijo  
muy orgulloso.  
-"Vaya me hubiese gustado ver eso" dije contenta.  
-"Pues ven a nuestro próximo partido" me propuso  
-"¿Eh?" fue lo único que dije de la sorpresa por su invitación  
-"Anda, yo te invito" dijo algo contento y por su forma de decírmelo no  
pude evitar mostrar más sonrojo.  
-"¿Qué dices?" me pregunto intriga  
´ Dile que sí, dile que sí ´- me ordenaba a mi misma pero su forma de  
mirarme me dejaba paralizada... ´ Es que él tiene una bella mirada  
hipnotizante ´-pensaba sonrojándome  
-"S...s...si, cla...ro" dije nerviosa  
-"Que bueno" dijo sonriéndome.  
En ese preciso momento sentimos todos como el autobús giró bruscamente para  
evitar chocar contra otro, seguido por una brusca forma de frenar. Todos  
nos asustamos pero no sucedió nada, sólo que el autobús se quedo sin  
energía y se apagaron las luces.  
-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto una señora  
-"¿Estas bien?" pregunto otra  
-"Quiero irme a casa" dijo un niño  
-"No se preocupen, es solo una falla mecánica...dentro de unos minutos la  
terminaré de arreglar" dijo el chofer quien salía del autobús.  
-"¿Estas bien Shaoran?" le pregunte preocupada  
Él no contestó, sólo veía hacia abajo. Me preocupé y mire hacia donde él  
miraba.  
-"¡Aaaay!" grite al darme cuenta que mi mano estaba muy cerca de su  
entrepierna.  
La retiré lo más rápido posible y la aleje de él.  
-"Lo...lo...lo siento...yo no quería..."dije nerviosa mirando al suelo y  
muy sonrojada.  
Podía ver que él también se encontraba sonrojado, no sabíamos que decir.  
Entro el chofer al camión y algo decepcionado dijo –"Lo lamento, la falla  
es muy grabe, creo que no podré repararla yo sólo. Lamento decirles que se  
tendrán que ir a casa a pie. Les devolveré su dinero"  
Se escucharon muchos murmullos y quejas en el autobús y la gente se empezó  
a bajar.  
Yo sólo miraba al suelo muy apenada, podía sentir como la gente se salía  
del autobús.  
´ ¿Cómo se me ocurre colocar mi mano allí? ´ me preguntaba algo enfadada a  
mi misma.  
-"Ven" escuche decir a Shaoran  
Lo voltee a ver y el estaba parado en frente de mí estrechándome su mano  
para levantarme.  
Le sonreí y tome su mano. ´ ¡Ay que bonita sensación! ¡Que feliz soy! ´  
pensaba fascinada mientras tomaba su mano. Bajamos del autobús y nos  
miramos. Por un momento creí ver un sonrojo en él pero luego sacudió su  
cabeza de lado a lado. Lo observé unos segundos y luego vi al gran reloj de  
Tomoeda que se encontraba tras Shaoran.  
-"¡Ay no! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Y me tocaba la cena... ¡Mi papá me matará! Lo  
siento Shaoran... nos vemos mañana" dije empezando a correr.  
-"¡Espera!" lo escuche gritar tras mi.  
Volteé hacia él y lo mire –"Oye Sa...s...Sakura...¿No quisieras..tu  
sabes...ir...tu y yo al cine...el viernes...este viernes? Dijo algo  
nervioso y mirándome de reojo.  
Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas ante su invitación.  
-"A..al..¿Al cine?" tartamudié  
-"Si tu sabes... Había quedado de ir con Yamasaki pero el canceló por que  
se le presentaron dificultades... y ya había comprado los boletos... p..por  
eso quería ver si tu podrías..." dijo mirándome algo sonrojado.  
-"¡Claro!" dije en un sobresalto asustándolo.  
-"Bien" dijo sonriéndome –"Entonces nos veremos mañana...¿Verdad?"  
-"Si" dije contenta  
-"Adiós" dijo sonriendo  
-"Hasta luego" dije dando unos pasos para atrás y volteándome y caminar  
hacia casa.  
---Fin del capitulo 3---  
Hola!!! ¿Les gusto? ¿Querían más s+s? Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo  
estará cargado de eso ^^.  
Ah! Antes de que lo olvide... les pediré un favorcito... a los reviews por  
favor me gustaría contactarlos así que dejen su e-mail para poder mandarles  
un correo y hacernos amigos ¿Va? ^_-  
Bueno pronto saldrá el capitulo 4.. ya lo empecé a escribir hoy en la tarde  
así que pronto saldrá! Nos vemos y chequen mi site  
  
Ah! Y por supuesto, dejen reviews ^^ Ayooos! 


	4. Un buen motivo

-Capítulo 4- -Mi obsesión-  
Corría, sentía el viento en mi rostro. No paraba, sabía que si lo hacia se  
me haría tarde.  
La vi, vi la puerta de mi salón de clases y sentí alivio. Abrí la puerta  
corrediza y me tiré de rodillas al suelo.  
-"Lo...logré" dije jadeando del cansancio.  
En ese preciso momento sonó la campana que indicaba la entrada a clases.  
-"Te salvaste por un pelo de rana" me dijo Chiharu desde su pupitre.  
Le sonreí y me levante al oír que alguien se acercaba.  
Corrí a mi lugar y me senté y en ese preciso momento la profesora de  
matemáticas abrió la puerta.  
-"Buenos días chicos" saludó la profesora con entusiasmo.  
-"Buenos días" dijimos todos en unísono.  
La profesora se sentó en su lugar y se acomodó. Viéndola distraída me  
volteé hacia atrás y con mi mano saludé despistadamente a Shaoran. Él me  
sonrió y me devolvió el saludo.  
-"Bueno como el inició de semana es como una hoja nueva de su cuaderno, que  
mejor para empezar que un pequeño examen sorpresa" dijo la maestra guiñando  
el ojo.  
-"¿Qué?" grite de la sorpresa  
Varios compañeros me voltearon a ver y yo me hundí en hombros.  
-"Otro examen, otra mala calificación" murmuré en voz apenas audible.  
La maestra comenzó a repartir los exámenes cuando de pronto escuche decir a  
mis espaldas: –"No te preocupes Sakura, yo estoy seguro que pasarás el  
examen. Recuerda lo que te enseñe" dijo Shaoran haciéndome sentir más  
segura.  
Asentí con la cabeza y la profesora me entregó el examen.  
´ Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, ¡Puedo hacerlo! ´- me decía a mi misma.  
Observé detenidamente el examen, vaya que parecía estar escrito en Francés.  
´ Relájate ´- me sugerí a mi misma.  
Comencé a resolverlos, el tiempo iba rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
veía que cada vez menos compañeros míos hacían el examen.  
´ ¡Hoe! Reprobaré ´-gritaba en mis adentros.  
De repente Shaoran (quién ya había acabado el examen) me tocó el hombro  
haciéndome voltear y con ciertos gestos y movimientos me dijo "Relájate, yo  
se que tu lo puedes hacer".  
Me sonrojé y asentí de nuevo. A partir de ese instante me sentí mas segura  
y con más esperanzas de pasar el examen.  
Pasó el rato y entregue el examen, me sobé la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Sonó  
la campana del descanso y todos comenzaron a salir del salón.  
-"Ay que cansada..." me dije a mi misma relajándome en mi escritorio.  
Shaoran se puso frente mío. –"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó impaciente  
-"Pues verás..." comencé  
-"Chicos, ya es descanso, salgan que tengo que cerrar el salón" ordenó la  
maestra.  
-"Vamos" dijo Shaoran  
Ambos salimos y mientras nos alejábamos escuchamos a la profesora cerrar el  
salón.  
´ Shaoran... te... te amo... ´- pensaba mientras caminaba a su lado.  
En eso Shaoran se detuvo y me miró con un pequeño sonrojo en una de sus  
mejillas.  
-"¿Eh?" dije sorprendida  
Me miró por otros segundos y luego miró al frente y siguió caminando.  
´ ¿Me habrá...? No, no puede ser..´-pensé mientras avanzaba.  
Seguimos caminando y sabía que no podía perder esta oportunidad de estar  
con él y confesarle.  
-"O...oye...Shaoran..." dije nerviosa  
-"¿Si?" pregunto volteándome a ver  
-"Veras..." comencé -"Err...bueno es que...emm..."  
-"¿Que sucede Sakura? Parece como si en tu garganta se te hubiese atorado  
un pedazo de pan." Comentó riendo  
Me sonroje y de la pena miré al suelo, al parecer noto mi vergüenza que  
dejo de reír.  
-"¿Qué pasa?" dijo mientras se detenía en las escaleras y tornándose a mi.  
-"Bueno... te quería preguntar si quieres almorzar conmigo... es que Tomoyo  
siempre esta con Eriol y pues..." dije mirándolo y luego mire el suelo  
luego lo volví a mirar.  
-"Claro que almorzaré contigo...¿No es eso lo que hacemos siempre?" dijo  
mirándome con cara de pillo.  
-"Bueno...este...si pero me quería asegurar, no valla a ser que desees  
almorzar con Yamasaki o con Samamoto..." dije sonrojándome y acomodando mi  
cabello atrás de mi oreja.  
´ ¿No pude ser más obvia de que lo quiero solo para mi? ´- pensé  
Rió en voz baja y me miro. –"Descuida, me gusta estar contigo."  
No pude evitar sonrojarme con tal comentario y para esconder mi sonrojo me  
voltee hacia el lado contrario donde el estaba.  
-"Eh.. si no nos apuramos nos ganaran el lugar donde siempre nos sentamos"  
dije empezando a bajar las escaleras a gran velocidad.  
-"Espera" lo oí gritar mientras él también bajaba las escaleras.  
Ya en el patio de la escuela nos sentamos debajo del árbol donde Tomoyo,  
Eriol, Shaoran y yo nos sentábamos antes cuando se venían con nosotros a  
pasar los descansos.  
-"Todo es muy diferente desde que Daidouyi y Hirakisawa son novios ¿No te  
parece?" comentó Shaoran señalándolos a ambos quienes estaban del otro lado  
del patio agarrados de la mano.  
-"Si" dije algo melancólica al recordar viejos tiempos.  
-"Antes de que fueran novios pasaba más rato con Tomoyo y platicábamos de  
muchas cosas de las que ahora ya ni hablamos por que siempre mete a Eriol a  
nuestra conversación" le comenté a Shaoran y noté que me prestaba mucha  
atención.  
-"Si...aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de Hirakisawa ya que no me  
simpatiza " dijo algo molesto viendo hacia el cielo.  
´ Si, ahora que lo recuerdo Shaoran nunca ah mostrado algún tipo de afecto  
hacia Eriol desde que llegó ´ – medite dentro de mí.  
-"Oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" le dije  
-"Si ¿Qué pasa?" dijo algo efusivo.  
-"¿Por qué tu y Eriol nunca se han llevado bien?" pregunté  
Me dejo de mirar y miró hacia donde Eriol estaba, no dijo nada...sólo se  
sonrojo poco y mostró en su cara de enojo.  
-"Pe...perdón...no quería que te molestaras" dije apenada.  
-"¿Eh?..No, no, no tienes por que disculparte. No hiciste nada" dijo  
tratando de quitarme la pena.  
Levante la mirada hacia él y le mostré una sonrisa.  
-"Lo que pasa es que Eriol hizo algo... y por eso..." pausó unos segundos  
-"No, no es nada importante"  
-"Ya veo..." dije con algo de decepción.  
-"Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Si?" me propuso  
-"Si" dije volteando al suelo terroso sobre el cual estábamos sentados y  
dibujé con mi dedo un corazón. Escribí una "S"...seguido por un "+"...en  
ese preciso momento me di cuenta que Shaoran miraba atentamente lo que  
hacia. Me sonrojé y con mi mano esfumé mis trazos desasiendo la imagen.  
Shaoran rió, creo que se percató de que iba a escribir por quien me había  
enamorado.  
-"¿En quién piensas?" dijo como un pilluelo  
-"¿En quien pienso?" dije meditando y mirando hacia el cielo.  
´ Vamos Sakura, dile que en él... que en él piensas todo el tiempo, que lo  
amas y lo deseas...¡Díselo! ´-me ordenaba a mi misma.  
Mis labios se paralizaron, me puse roja y note que él se salió de onda.  
-"Pienso...p...pienso...¡Pienso en ti!" dije en voz alta.  
Él sobre salto y dijo –"¿E...en....en mi?"  
´ Si...en ti...¡Vamos Sakura, dile! ´- una voz dentro de mí me ordenaba.  
-"N...no...yo no quise decir eso...err....quise  
decir...err...¡Tiempo!...¡Si, tiempo!...la carta tiempo....¿Cómo no se  
cansará de cargar todo el tiempo su reloj de arena. Se ve que es muy  
pesado" dije sin pensar en lo que decía.  
Mi miro confundido.  
´ Genial, ahora pensará que soy rara.´-pensé furiosa y apenada.  
-"La verdad es que sí" dijo espontáneamente  
-"¿Cómo no se cansará de cargar ese pesado reloj de arena todo el  
tiempo?"dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla.  
-"¿Eh?" dije al escucharlo.  
-"Si, también la carta regreso, ella también trae uno parecido" comentó  
-"¡Si!, al igual que la carta silencio...¿No se cansará de tener siempre el  
dedo en su boca?" pregunté inocentemente  
-"Jejeje...nunca lo había pensado..." dijo con risa en sus palabras.  
-"La verdad es que hay muchos misterios sobre las cartas Clow, ahora cartas  
Sak..." paro de hablar al escuchar que alguien hablaba tras él.  
-"¿Cartas Clow?" dijo Hashibara saliendo tras los árboles.  
-"¡Hashibara!" gritamos Shaoran y yo en unísono  
-"Jejeje ya se que soy hermoso, es normal que se sorprendan" dijo  
acomodándose el cabello con su peine.  
-"¿¡¿Estas insinuando algo?!?" dijo Shaoran algo furioso con una vena en su  
mano.  
Hashibara rió y negó con sus manos.  
-"El profesor de deportes quiere hablar contigo Li, creo que es por lo del  
partido de hoy en la tarde" dijo señalando la cancha de fútbol.  
-"Ah" se quejo Shaoran.  
Shaoran se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el uniforme. Yo lo mire y como  
siempre lo vi de lo más atractivo. Me volteó a ver y solo sentí mis  
mejillas tornándose calientes.  
-"Bueno Sakura, te espero hoy en la tarde en la cancha." Dijo estrechándome  
su mano para levantar.  
-"¿H..hoy?" dije nerviosa  
-"Si, recuerda que me prometiste ir al siguiente partido de soccer que  
tuviera" me recordó  
-"Aaah, cierto" dije ya de pie.  
Rió y luego se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia el profesor de deportes sin  
antes despedirse con la mano, y yo igual. Lo observé alejándose y me  
cautivo por unos segundos. Después yo misma me golpee la cabeza con mi  
mano.  
-"¿¡¿Porqué no le puedo decir lo que siento por él?!? ¡Oy!" grite  
fastidiada.  
Me fije que nadie haya visto este mini espectáculo que di, luego me dirigí  
de nuevo a el árbol y me senté en donde Shaoran se había sentado minutos  
atrás.  
Lo miré de lejos. No importaba de que ángulo lo viera, siempre me sacaba un  
sonrojo. Por mi mente pasaban historias de amor inventadas por mi donde él  
y yo estábamos juntos, tomados de las manos, besándonos y diciéndonos que  
nos amábamos mutuamente. Pero luego volvía a la realidad, donde el solo me  
ve como amiga y yo a él como "El fruto prohibido".  
La campana sonó y yo me levante rápidamente, sin antes haber escrito en el  
suelo "Shaoran" en un corazón.  
Después de clases todos empezaron a salir rápidamente del salón, de hecho,  
lo chicos de soccer habían salido minutos antes de que la campana sonara.  
-"¿Puedo acompañarte a casa" me pregunto Samamoto  
-"No, es que ha quede con Shaoran en ir a verlo a un partido" dije con la  
excusa perfecta de alejarlo de mi.  
´ Samamoto nunca se rendirá ´- pensé molesta  
-"¿Porqué si vas a los partidos de soccer de Li-kun y cuando yo te invito a  
los míos nunca puedes?" preguntó frunciendo el seño.  
-"Err...por que... ¿Los de Li son en la escuela?" dije insegura  
-"Los míos también" dijo molesto  
-"¿Enserio?" dije como una completa inútil  
-"Nunca me había enterado...err....ya me tengo que ir....¡Adiós!" dije  
huyendo de la escena.  
Baje los escalones corriendo y llegue a la planta baja. Justamente escuche  
el silbido que da inició al partido y me apresure a llegar.  
Llegue a la cancha, el sol segaba mis ojos, el calor me calentaba pero  
nada, absolutamente nada me impediría ver a Shaoran.  
Me senté en un espacio de la grada y busque a Shaoran entre los jugadores.  
Allí estaba, ese chico quien llevaba el control del balón era Shaoran.  
-"¡Shaoran!" grite emocionada  
Me escucho y volteo a verme y sonrió y al hacerlo, como estaba distraído,  
le quitaron el balón.  
Vi su mirada de sorpresa al percatarse que el balón ahora estaba con el  
enemigo.  
Me hundí en hombros de la vergüenza y la chica de mi lado me miró.  
-"¡Por tu culpa perdimos una valiosa oportunidad de un gol!" dijo la chica  
molesta.  
-"Pe...perdón" dije nerviosa.  
La chica se volteo y siguió viendo el partido, al igual que yo.  
Vaya que Shaoran era un excelente jugador, nunca le podían quitar el balón.  
(Ah excepción de hace unos minutos ^^U)  
Paso el rato y llevaban 4 goles el equipo de Shaoran y 4 el contrario, un  
empate total. El silbato de medio tiempo sonó para darles un breve descanso  
a los jugadores.  
Shaoran se comenzó a dirigir hacia donde yo estaba y me apresuré a  
levantarme e irlo a saludar.  
-"Excelente juego" fue lo que le dije al tenerlo frente mi.  
-"Te dije que sabía dominar el balón" dijo muy orgulloso.  
-"Eso ni dudarlo" dije sonriéndole y con un poco de sonrojo.  
-"Si seguimos así, seguro ganaremos" comentó  
-"Te sientes muy seguro, ¿Que te hace pensar que ganaran?" dije jugando con  
una sonrisa malévola para molestarlo.  
-"Ya verás que ganaremos" dijo imitando mi sonrisa.  
-"Es más, yo seré el que meta el gol, y lo dedicaré a ti" dijo señalándome.  
Le sonreí controlando mi sonrojo.  
El silbido de fin del descanso sonó y Shaoran y yo miramos a la cancha.  
-"Bueno... hora de que Kinomoto vea de lo que soy capaz" dijo con cara de  
pillo y comenzó a correr hacia la cancha.  
Yo reí y me fui a sentar a las gradas de nuevo.  
-"¿Ese bombón es tu novio?" me preguntó la chica con la que había tenido  
una riña hace minutos.  
-"¿Eh?...¿Shaoran mi no...novio?" pregunté coloradísima.  
En ese momento otra situación creada por mi imaginación comenzó a brotar.  
Shaoran y yo juntos en la orilla del mar. Él acariciando mi mejilla y yo  
acomodando su cabello rebelde tras su oreja. El sol ocultándose dándole la  
bienvenida a la luna, y él y yo sin movernos, solo observándonos con amor  
y pasión.  
-"Eh, ¿Chica? ¿¡¡Chica!!?...Neh, olvídalo" escuche decir a la chica  
furiosa, pero nada de nada lograría hacerme despertar de este lindo sueño.  
En ese momento escuche como mucha gente empezó a gritar cosas como: "¡Si!",  
"¡Vamos, Vamos!" o "¡Ya va, Ya va!" Llamo mi atención y voltee a la cancha  
en el justo momento donde Shaoran se acercaba a la portería y disparaba un  
gol.  
-"¡GOOOOOOOOL!" gritamos todos en multitud aplaudiendo y saltando.  
-"¡Genial!" grite emocionada  
Vi como Shaoran me volteó a ver y señalándome puede notar que sonriendo  
dijo "Para ti". Me sonroje al momento pero no me dio pena mostrarlo así que  
lo salude con mi mano y un silbido dio fin al juego. Todos los muchachos de  
su equipo corrieron y muy felices alzaron a Shaoran al aire y gritaban  
felices su victoria. ¿Fue mi imaginación o vi que Shaoran me miraba  
constantemente?  
---Fin del capitulo 4---  
¿Mejor, no? En el siguiente capitulo parece que habrá mucha tensión!!! Por  
que ya va a pasar lo que desde el principio me inspiró para el fic!!  
Bueno, muy pronto actualizaré y el capítulo 5 ya estará listo.  
Ah y lo del partido me inspiré con un fic que leí hace unos meses...¿Cómo  
se llamaba? Dejen le investigo para que lo lean.  
PD- Creo que varios ya habrán notado que en los reviews hay uno dejado por  
mi user... bueno, eso sucedió por que mi hermosa y queridísima prima (lo  
dije sarcásticamente ¬¬) me dejo un review cuando yo estaba Log  
In...entonces... Ahora pensaran que soy una patética chava que no tiene  
nada que hacer mas dejarse reviews sola...ehemm...perdón... me deje llevar  
^^U Primilla ten más cuidado a la próxima ¿sale?  
Bueno los dejo y chequen fanfiction.net seguido que pronto actualizare.  
Mata-ne  
S.L 


	5. Ayudenme!

Capitulo 5-  
Esta mañana me levante sintiéndome muy contenta. No se por que pero creo  
que convivir más tiempo con Shaoran mejora mi estado de animo.  
Decidí ir al Parque Pingüino a leer un nuevo libro que mi papá me había  
regalado hace unos días. Dijo que me lo regaló para que me entretenga en  
algo por que según él me ve algo distraída y constante. Vaya que estar  
enamorada me lleva a las nubes.  
Me senté en mi sitio favorito, un lugar entre los arbustos donde hay un  
árbol bien verde y hermoso, rodeado de zacate y arbustos con flores. Me  
encanta el fresco aroma de las plantas después de llover.  
Comencé a ojear el libro y me pareció bien interesante. Trataba de un chico  
con poderes mágicos que iba a una escuela en otra dimensión donde les  
enseñaban a mejorar sus talentos como magos.  
Avance unos capítulos cuando escuche voces acercarse. Asome mi cabeza por  
un hueco entre los arbustos y logre distinguir a Shaoran y otros tres  
chicos caminando hacia esta dirección. Me escondí para que no me vieran y  
escuchar su conversación.  
-"En serio Li" dijo Hashibara  
-"No bromees con eso" dijo Shaoran volteando a otro lado.  
-"Lo que dice Hashibara es cierto" afirmo Takaru  
-"Yo no bromeo con esas cosas Shaoran" comentó Hashibara  
-"Dame pruebas para creerte" dijo Shaoran quien todavía no sentía confianza  
en mirar a Hashibara.  
-"¿No te las eh repetido mil veces?...¡Kinomoto está enamorada de ti!" dijo  
gritando y al escucharlo mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.  
´ ¿Co...como saben que amo a Shaoran? ¿¡¿Cómo?!? ´- pensé desesperadamente  
Asome de nuevo mi cabeza y vi que claramente estaban en frente de mi, así  
que cualquier movimiento infalso y me encontrarían.  
Samamoto miró hacia donde yo estaba, y rápidamente me escondí y por lo que  
creo no me vio.  
"Vuelvo enseguida" dijo Samamoto corriendo hacia otra dirección.  
Hubo una gran pausa en su charla, y a mi me temblaba el cuerpo de tan solo  
pensar en que ahora Shaoran ya sabía mi secreto.  
-"Li..." dijo Hashibara llamando la atención de Shaoran.  
-"Toda la preparatoria lo sabe, desde hace más de 4 meses Kinomoto tira la  
baba por ti."  
-"N...no...no se si creerte" dijo Shaoran viendo hacia el suelo.  
-"Ay ¡Por Dios, si que eres difícil de convencer!...Es obvio por la forma  
que te mira, la forma en que actúa delate tuyo, la forma en que responde  
cuando se habla de ti, incluso... siempre se sonroja al verte o al platicar  
contigo."- dijo Hashibara algo molesto  
Shaoran no respondió.  
"Sin contar que sus pupilas se ponen mas grandes al verte. Cuando eso  
sucede quiere decir que entre más grandes estén, más interesado esta el  
individuo en ver lo que esta viendo." dijo Takaru acomodándose sus  
anteojos.  
-"De hecho ayer en descanso, cuando te mando a llamar el profesor de  
deportes, claramente puede escucharla gritar: "¿¡¿Porqué no le puedo decir  
lo que siento por él?!?" golpeándose con su mano en la cabeza." dijo  
imitando mi tono de voz.  
´ Debí callarme ´-pensé tapándome la boca.  
-"Bueno yo..." dio Shaoran levantando el rostro.  
-"Yo ya estoy harto de tratar de convencerte, así que me voy" dijo  
Hashibara caminando y Takaru corriendo tras él dejando a Shaoran atrás.  
Shaoran se quedo pensativo unos momentos, después comenzó a caminar  
alejándose de mi sitio secreto.  
Mire mis manos unos momentos y después con ellas me tape la cara de la  
vergüenza.  
-"Que estúpida soy, ¿Cómo se me ocurre ser tan obvia?" dije enfurecida  
pellizcando mis mejillas como castigo.  
Las solté y coloque mis manos en el suelo.  
-"¿Qué pensara ahora de mi?" me pregunte a mi misma en voz baja.  
-"Vaya, te encontré Sakurita" escuche decir a mis espaldas.  
Voltee y vi a Samamoto pasando entre los arbustos. Me voltee hacia otro  
lado para evitar verlo, y crucé mis brazos para hacerlo notar que no me  
gusta su presencia.  
Se sentó a mi lado y coloco su brazo tras mi cuello. Moví mis hombros para  
que su brazo cayera y me aleje un poco de donde él estaba.  
-"Eres hermosa" dijo hipócritamente  
Aunque me sacó un sonrojo no le conteste.  
-"Vamos Sakura..."  
-"Kinomoto...llámame Kinomoto" dije enfadada.  
-"Lo haré si dices que si..." chantajeo  
-"¡No, aunque insistas, mi respuesta siempre será no!" le grite enfadada.  
-"Ni creas que Li te hará caso, él jamás le haría caso a una chica como tú"  
-"Si es que supuestamente me amas, ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera y me  
haces sufrir?" dije con la voz eh un hilo.  
-"Por que si no jamás comprenderás, Li jamás se fijara en ti, siempre te  
verá como la chica pésima en matemáticas." Dijo derrumbando mi autoestima.  
-"¡BASTA!" dije en llanto. Me levanté y salí de los arbustos pero Samamoto  
me tomo del brazo y lo apretó para no dejarme ir.  
-"¡Suéltame!" grite al notar su presión en mi brazo.  
Sujetó ambos brazos y los puso fijo en frente de mi.  
-"Ya estoy harto de que no quieras comprender que yo seré el único chico en  
tú vida"  
-"¡Me asustas!" dije tratando de aguantarme las ganas de llorar.  
Una lagrima mía resbalo de por mi mejilla. Comencé a moverme histéricamente  
para tratar de apartarlo de mí pero me sujetaba con más fuerza y me  
lastimaba mis muñecas.  
-"Por favor...po...por favor ¡Déjame!" dije llorando incontrolablemente  
pero nada le quitaba esa sonrisa diabólica de sus labios.  
Me empujó al zacate y se puso arriba de mi.  
-"¡No porfavor!" dije cerrando los ojos a presión y tratar de imaginar que  
esto no iba ni va a suceder jamás.  
Comenzó a besarme el cuello y comencé a gritar histéricamente esperando que  
alguien me ayudara.  
-"¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Por favor alguien..!! ¡¡Ayúdenme por lo que más quie..!!"  
grite hasta que Samamoto me beso los labios para que dejara de gritar. Un  
mar de lagrimas salían por mis ojos.  
Comenzó a desbrocharme la blusa y allí fue cuando creí todo perdido.  
-"¡Déjala en paz!" oí gritar a Shaoran  
Samamoto dejo de besarme y miró hacia donde Shaoran se encontraba.  
-"¡Li! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo Samamoto ya de pie.  
Me levante del suelo y me recargue en el árbol tratando de dejar de llorar  
puesto que  
Shaoran ya había llegado.  
Shaoran golpeo a Samamoto con su puño.  
-"¿¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de hacerle eso a Sakura?!?" dijo Shaoran muy  
enfadado y  
sujetándolo del cuello de la camiseta a Samamoto.  
-"Vamos Li, tu comprendes que de tentador son sus atributos" dijo riendo  
Shaoran lo golpeo de nuevo haciendo su nariz sangrar.  
-"¡Estúpido!" dijo Samamoto cubriéndose la nariz con su mano.  
-"Lárgate" le ordeno Shaoran en un murmullo.  
Samamoto lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y no se movió ni un centímetro.  
-"¡¡Que te largarás!! ¿¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaste?!? ¡¡Vete!!" grito Shaoran  
furioso.  
Samamoto comprendió que había una gran diferencia entre fuerzas, así que  
accedió.  
-"Adiós Sakura" dijo entre risas  
Yo me pegue más al árbol del miedo y Samamoto soltó una carcajada y se fue  
tranquilamente. Al ya no verlo cerca, me tire de rodillas al suelo y  
comencé a llorar.  
-"¿Estas bien Sakura?" pregunto Shaoran arrodillándose a mi lado y  
colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda.  
-"S...si...muchas gracias" dije limpiándome las lágrimas y sonriéndole  
Me sonrió y me miró tiernamente. Miré al suelo y seguí llorando, había  
tenido un gran susto momentos atrás. Shaoran me recargo en su pecho y me  
comenzó a acariciar el cabello lentamente.  
-"Ya, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí" dije dulcemente haciéndome sentir  
segura.  
Me relaje en sus brazos y me sentí como jamás me había sentido cerca de él.  
Esta vez, no me sonroje puesto que la situación no lo presentó, pero podía  
sentir mariposas dentro de mi estómago.  
-"Fue horrible..."dije con mi voz tendida en un hilo.  
-"Shh....ya pasó...Samamoto no te volverá a tocar, si no se las verá  
conmigo." Dijo con cierta voz la cual me relajó.  
Mi corazón todavía latía rápido del susto y al parecer Shaoran se percato  
puesto que me abrazó más fuerte.  
-"Sentí..." comenzó a decir y yo lo mire a los ojos.  
-"Sentí que un muro de acero sólido caía sobre mí al escucharte gritar, me  
asuste demasiado." Dijo tratando de no mirarme a los ojos.  
-"...Pero..." dijo acariciándome mi mejilla.  
-"Me asuste aún más al ver de Samamoto abusando de ti..."  
Lo volví a mirar y él limpio una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla.  
-"...Gracias..." dije mirándolo tiernamente  
´ No me quiero mover de aquí, a su lado me siento completa... siento una  
sensación hermosa... lo amo....¡Lo amo demasiado! ´-grite en mis adentros  
fascinada. Lo mire y él me miro...así estuvimos un rato hasta que sentí un  
impulso y me acerque lentamente a Shaoran... mire sus labios y desee  
saborearlos. Por un momento creí ver a Shaoran también acercándose...  
´ No... no aquí...Sakura...no así ´ me dijo mi conciencia  
Me moví hacia atrás y mire al suelo. Una gota de lluvia cayó en mi rodilla,  
voltee al cielo y mire que las nubes estaban negras.  
-"Ehemmm...creo que lo mejor es dejarte en tu casa, una lluvia se acerca."  
-"Si..." dije desanimada  
Nos paramos del suelo y me llevó a casa... llegando allí él se marcho  
aunque le rogué que se quedase pero él insistió en que tenía que llegar a  
casa temprano.  
"Vaya... Shaoran... Te quiero tanto" grite feliz tirándome a mi cama.  
´ Él siempre me apoya y me ayuda en todo problema... Gracias a él, Samamoto  
no cumplió con su objetivo. Y gracias a Dios llegaste Shaoran...  
Espero...solo espero, que tú seas la persona con la que suceda ese momento.  
Quiero que pase contigo ´-fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de quedarme  
dormida.  
--Fin del capítulo 5--  
Ok...ok... creo que la situación que paso en este capítulo fue un poquitin  
fuerte... pero es que quería que Shaoran fuese héroe una vez más...  
No se preocupen... en el siguiente capitulo habrá muuuuuuuuuuuuucho S+S!!!  
Ah y denme ideas para este fic... ¿Cómo que quieren que pase?  
Yo NUNCA escribiré lemon, NUNCA!! No me gusta eso... así que no se  
preocupen.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Bye! Sayoara!  
S.L. 


	6. ¿¿Madam del Bloom?

-Capítulo 6-  
Ya era viernes... y Shaoran y yo caminábamos al cine. ¡Ay! Siento como si  
fuera una cita, ¡¡Que feliz soy!!  
-"¿Qué película quieres ver?" me preguntó Shaoran frente la taquilla.  
-"¿Pe...pe...pero no se suponía que ya tenías los boletos?" pregunté muy  
confundida  
-"Eh...si...err...bueno no...es decir...si pero no..." dijo nervioso  
-"¿Hoe?"  
-"L...lo que pasa es que...es que...¡Los perdí! Si...si...¡Los perdí!"  
contesto con un poco de orgullo  
´ ¿Shaoran perdiendo algo? Pero si él es el chico más responsable que  
conozco.´-pensé  
-"Ehemmm...." dijo tomando la palabra  
-"¿Qué película quieres?" me volvió a preguntar  
Mire en la lista de películas y ninguna llamó mi atención.  
-"Mmm...mejor elige tu"  
-"O.K. ¿Qué te parece "La maldición del pétalo dorado"?"  
-"¿¡Ehhh!?"  
-"Va no es de miedo"  
-"¿Seguro?"  
-"Por lo que eh oído no"  
-"¿Seguro seguro seguro seguro?"  
-"Vamos, la función casi empieza" dijo jalándome del brazo.  
Entramos a la sala de cine y a los pocos minutos comenzó la película. No  
vasto que pasara medio segundo para que yo ya me estuviera muriendo de  
miedo. Mi corazón latía fuerte y yo me mordía las uñas de los nervios.  
¡POM! ¡PAAAM! Se escucho en la película y grite del sobresalto. Shaoran me  
volteo a ver y con la mirada me pregunto que si estaba bien. Asentí pero en  
realidad estaba muerta del miedo. ´ Sakura no seas cobarde. Él quiere ver  
la película, no se la arruines.´-dijo una voz dentro de mi.  
Respiré hondo y trate de calmarme.  
"Es una película, solo una película" murmuré a mi misma cerrando los ojos y  
apretando mis puños.  
Sentí que Shaoran colocó su mano en mi hombro y lo volteé a ver.  
-"Si quieres nos salimos de la película" dijo en voz baja para no molestar  
a los demás.  
Negué con mi cabeza y le respondí –"No te preocupes. Anda, ve la película"  
Me sonrió y volteo otra vez a la pantalla grande, mientras yo me tapaba los  
ojos para no asustarme más.  
-"¡Ooooh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!" escuche decir detrás de mi a  
una voz muy familiar.  
Shaoran y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo y vimos a Samamoto y a otros dos  
chicos desconocidos mirándonos con una cara malévola y desquiciante.  
-"¿¡¿Qué haces aquí?!?" grito Shaoran enfurecido.  
-"¡Oh! Miren... es el nuevo novio de Sakura" continuó Samamoto  
Shaoran no contestó.  
-"No seas envidioso Li, préstanos a esta dulzura una noche" dijo uno de los  
amigos de Samamoto  
Me sentí ofendida... Shaoran se levanto furioso y tomo al chico del cuello.  
-"¡Cállate!, ¡Sakura no es ningún juguete" Grito Shaoran  
Un policía llegó y nos saco a Shaoran y a mi y a Samamoto y su banda por  
hacer mucho escándalo.  
Salimos del cine y Shaoran me llevaba jalando del brazo.  
-"Vamonos de aquí" dijo Shaoran enfurecido.  
-"Shaoran..." dije en voz baja.  
Seguimos avanzando hasta que la banda de Samamoto se nos paró unos cuantos  
metros frente.  
-"¿Se van tan pronto?" dijo Samamoto con una sonrisa desquiciante y  
asquerosa.  
Shaoran me clocó detrás de si para protegerme y estaba a punto de  
enfrentarse a Samamoto.  
-"Owww , el Sr. Héroe quiere proteger a su princesita" dijo Samamoto  
colocando su mano en su bolsillo.  
-"Shaoran, vamonos. No valen la pena" dije jalándolo del brazo mientras él  
los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
-"Si" dijo desganado.  
Nos alejamos un poco si antes escuchar a Samamoto decirme –"Serás mía" lo  
cual me hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Shaoran me sujeto la mano  
más fuerte y lo mire de reojo, se veía serio... Al parecer él me quiso  
transmitir un mensaje de que siempre estará allí para protegerme lo cual me  
hace sentir cierto alivio.  
Caminamos sin rumbo, sin decir nada. Lo miraba y seguía con esa cara seria  
y malhumorada. Voltee a mi izquierda y vi un anuncio... "Madam del Bloom"  
-"¿Madam del que?" dije sin pensar.  
-"Huh" susurro Shaoran  
Me acerque al anuncio jalando a Shaoran hacia el.  
-"Madam del Bloom: predigo tu futuro, leo la mano y libero tu mundo del  
mal. ¡VEN! Y tus problemas se solucionaran." Le leí en voz alta a Shaoran  
-"Bah" dijo Shaoran -"Eso es pura mentira"  
-"¿No quieres hechar un vistazo solo por diversión?" propuse a Shaoran.  
-"La verdad es que yo no creo en esas cosas" contesto viendo al letrero.  
-"Ni yo pero... la curiosidad...."  
-"La curiosidad mato al gato, Sakura" dijo sonriéndome de una manera que me  
hizo olvidar a Samamoto y sonrojarme como hace mucho no sucedía...(¿1 día?  
U)  
Entramos a una especie de habitación donde indicaba que allí se encontraba  
la supuesta Madam del Bloom y vimos 2 sillas en las cuales tomamos asiento.  
Nada pasaba... Shaoran volteaba hacia todos lados en forma de poder  
encontrar o ver algo.  
-"¿Estará cerrado?" le pregunte a Shaoran  
-"Puede ser" contestó Shaoran levantándose de su silla estrechándome la  
mano para levantarme también.  
Cuando iba a tocar su mano (Aaay su mano ) Se escucho una risa  
que provenía en toda la habitación y del susto salté hacia Shaoran  
haciendo que me abrazara.  
-"Pe...pe...perdón" dije separándome de él pudiendo ver en él un leve  
sonrojo.  
-"Saaaakuuuurraaaa Kiiiiinnoooomooooto" dijo la voz con acento misterioso.  
-"¿¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!?" pregunte muerta de miedo.  
Una especie de chica con trajes raros de color negro entró a la habitación,  
-"Tiraste tu billetera al entrar y allí estaba tu identificación" dijo la  
chica estrechándome mi billetera rosa con una alita blanca.  
-"A..a...ah...gracias" dije tomando y volviéndome a sentar. Shaoran y la  
chica tomaron también asiento.  
-"Vaya" dijo la chica -"Mis primeros dos clientes del mes, una chica  
miedosilla y un chico guapo y musculoso"  
-"Perdón pero yo solo vine para acompañarla" dijo Shaoran cruzando los  
brazos y apartándole la mirada a la chica.  
-"En fin... bueno, entonces tu chica rosa: ¿Estas lista para que te lea la  
mano?" dijo la chica pidiéndome mi mano.  
-"No se te hace que estas un poco chica para manejar un negocio tu sola?"  
le comente  
-"Ay por favor, 14 años es más que 13 y menos que 15...ya...¡Dame tu mano!"  
pidió insistiendo con su mano esperando que se la estrechara.  
Le acerque mi mano y ella la tomo.  
-"Veamos... veo..¡veo! ¡VEO!..."  
-"¿Qué sucede?" pregunte asustada.  
-"Veo que tienes bien sucia la mano, rayos" dijo sacando un trapo y luego  
me limpió la mano con el.  
-"Listo...ahora si...veo que tendrás una vida muy larga... que eres una  
chica dulce y sensible, veo que un desquiciante te esta haciendo la vida  
imposible pero con tu valioso amigo todo terminara bien. También veo que  
tienes complejos amorosos...si, y con una persona que conociste desde hace  
tiempo. Hummm, interesante" dijo la chica con cierta voz macabra.  
-"¿Ves esta marca?" dijo apuntándome a una marca en mi mano.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
-"Esta marca significa el amor y por lo que veo estas profundamente  
enamorada de ese chico" comento con cierta risa en sus palabras. –"Si no se  
lo dices, él jamás lo hará"  
-"¿Huh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con...?" pregunté.  
-"Muy bien, son 45 centavos"  
-"¿Eh? ¡¿Eso es todo?!" preguntó Shaoran molesto  
-"¿Pos que esperaba?" gruño la chica  
-"No lo se... algo más...emm...algo más impresionante" protestó Shaoran  
-"¡¿Estas diciendo que mi trabajo es menos que suficiente?!" grito la chica  
mirando a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos.  
-"¡Si eso dije!"  
Mientras Shaoran y la chica peleaban yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que  
me había dicho: "Si no se lo dices, él jamás lo hará"  
-"¡Bah!, aquí esta tu dinero" dijo Shaoran lanzando los 45 centavos a la  
mesa. –"Vamonos Sakura"  
Shaoran me llevo del brazo y salimos del lugar.  
-"En lugar de Madam del bloom le queda más Madam del desastre" expresó  
Shaoran riendo.  
-"¡Escuche eso! Siempre que digas algo malo de mi un trueno cerca de ti  
caerá Buajajajajaja" grito la chica desde el interior del lugar.  
A Shaoran y a mi se nos resbaló una gotita de sudor detrás de nuestra  
cabeza.  
Rato después llegamos al parque pingüino y pasamos por el puente, yo me  
detuve y me recargue en el viendo el agua pasar y Shaoran al notarme hizo  
lo mismo.  
-"¿En que piensas?" me pregunto algo serio.  
-"Pienso...pienso en lo que me dijo la chica" objete seria viendo los peces  
pasar en el rió.  
-"Querrás decir Madam del desastre" señaló riendo.  
Un trueno se escucho muy fuerte cerca del parque.  
-"Retiro lo dicho" expresó Shaoran con un poco de desconfianza.  
Reí un poco y luego me torne seria de nuevo.  
-"Shaoran" lo llame  
-"Si, dime" cuestiono dirigiendo su mirada a la mía.  
-"¿Alguna vez...te...te haz enamorado de alguien?" le pregunte con un gran  
sonrojo en mi rostro.  
Él se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.  
-"Y se lo haz dicho?"  
-"N...no"  
-"¿Tu crees que deba decirle a la persona que me gusta lo que siento por  
él?" pregunte ocultando mi sonrojo y con voz seria.  
Él se mantuvo callado unos momentos, pensé que mi pregunta lo había  
incomodado hasta cuando se reincorporó.  
-"Una vez hace varios años Daidouyi se enteró de quien me había enamorado y  
me dijo que a veces los sentimientos es necesarios convertirlos en palabras  
para que nos entiendan. Por eso es necesario que le digas a esa persona lo  
que sientes antes de que algo inesperado suceda." dijo sonriéndome y  
haciéndome sentir con más ánimos de decírselo.  
Le sonreí pero luego me entristecí.  
-"Pero me acabo de enterar que a él le gusta otra chica"  
-"¿Y eso te lo impide? Vamos Sakura, tienes todo mi apoyo" dijo tomándome  
de mi mejilla.  
-"Gracias"  
´ Es verdad, se lo tengo que decir ´  
--Fin del Capitulo 6--  
Uuuyy ya se esta empezando a poner mejor. ¿No lo creen?  
Perdón por haberme tardado U  
Gracias A mis amigas: Anyela, SPI, Magdalita Daidouyi, Sakura-Card-C... por  
la inspiración y espero verlos en mi siguiente capitulo que pronto sale y  
sera mas largo que el 6.... wiii  
Sigan leyendo "Mi obsesión"  
Ayos!!  
S.L. 


	7. Duele no ser correspondida

-Capítulo 7-  
Toque la puerta del departamento de Shaoran y mis piernas temblaban del  
nervio.  
"Enseguida abro" dijo una voz masculina dentro de la habitación.  
´ ¡Ay! ¿En que estaba pensando? ´- pensé dando pasos para atrás.  
La puerta se abrió y pude sentir como mi cara tomaba un color rojo vivo.  
-"Ah Sakura ¿Como estas?" contesto Shaoran con algo de alegría abriendo la  
puerta completamente.  
Shaoran lucia fresco. Tenía el cabello mojado y desarreglado y solo vestía  
unos pantalones un poco aguados, al parecer se acababa de bañar. Como no  
vestía camisa pude ver su pecho lo cual me hizo sonrojarme hasta ya no  
poder.  
-"Ho...hola Shaoran...este...bueno pasaba por aquí y pues yo...err...pensé  
que sería bueno saludarte y bueno err..." dije nerviosa mirando al suelo.  
Yo vestía una falda larga blanca entablada y una blusa delgada de botones  
también blanca con una pañoleta verde en el cuello.  
-"Pasa Sakura, tu sabes que me gusta mucho que me vengas a visitar" me dijo  
sonriendo y jalándome con su mano dentro de su casa.  
A decir verdad nunca había entrado a su casa. Siempre que venia era o para  
entregarle algo o viceversa y a lo máximo que había entrado era hasta el  
recibidor. Su departamento estaba limpio y tenia aroma a él, lo cual me  
hizo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda.  
-"Toma asiento" dijo indicándome un asiento color verde fuerte.  
-"Ahora regreso" dijo sonriéndome y luego se volteo y entro a una  
habitación. Creo que era su recamara, ya que logre ver un closet y una  
cama.  
Tome asiento y mire a detalle el lugar. Todo ordenado, nada fuera de su  
lugar. Mire hacia la ventana y vi como el sol penetraba por el suelo.  
Suspire y tome con cojín el cual abrasé.  
Pasaron pocos minutos y después salió de su recamara vistiendo una camisa  
roja y unos pantalones color negro.  
-"Perdón por tardarme" dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabellera.  
-"No, perdóname a mi por llegar sin avisar" dije nerviosa y viendo hacia  
otro lado.  
Él me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.  
-"¿Qué quieres de beber? Hay Soda, Limonada, Jugo de cereza, Agua  
mineral....em... ¿Qué quieres?" me preguntó con interés.  
-"Bueno...em..mejor elige tu por mi" propuse sonriéndole  
-"Entonces te traeré Aceite de oliva"  
-"¿Eh?" pregunte en sobresalto.  
Rió y negó con la cabeza.  
-"Te traeré agua mineral ¿Esta bien?" dijo levantándose de su asiento.  
-"Si, muchas gracias" conteste colocando mi mano en mi cuello del alivio  
puesto que odio el aceite de oliva.  
Se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la luz. Pude ver cuando saco los vasos y  
el agua mineral.  
Luego prendió la televisión.  
-"Ven, sirve que me acompañas a comer" dijo haciendo el gesto con su mano  
de que me fuera con el a la cocina.  
Le sonreí y me dirigí a donde él. Me senté en una silla frente a la mesa y  
mire hacia el suelo de la pena. Escuchaba que Shaoran sacaba los platos y  
abría el refrigerador.  
-"Demonios" dijo en murmullo.  
-"Eh" dije levantando mi cabeza y dirigiendo mi mirada a él.  
-"Parece que mañana tendré que ir al mercado a surtirme de comida" dijo  
colocando su mano tras su cabeza.  
-"¿Te parece si comemos Tofu recalentado?" pregunto abriendo el congelador.  
-"No hay problema" dije sonriéndole.  
Saco el Tofu y lo calentó en el microondas, luego me dio un trozo a mi y  
otro se lo quedo él. Comencé a comer pero luego Shaoran se levantó. Abrió  
el refrigerador de nuevo y sacó el frasco de mermelada.  
-"¿Mermelada?" dije sacada de onda.  
-"Si" dijo sentándose en su silla y abriendo el frasco.  
-"Sabes, esto sabe delicioso con mermelada" dijo untándole mermelada al  
Tofu.  
-"¿Ah?"  
Rió y me miro con gracia.  
-"Sabe rico, deberías probarlo" dijo apuntándome con su tenedor.  
Mire el frasco de mermelada y luego lo mire a él.  
-"Anda" dijo sonriendo  
Tome un poco de mermelada y la unté en mi Tofu.  
´ Bueno, si Shaoran dice que sabe rico, pues es por algo... ´- pensé  
mientras acercaba mi tenedor con tofu mermeladoso a mi boca. Lo metí a mi  
boca y Shaoran me miraba con intriga esperando mi reacción.  
-"Hummm ¡Sabe exquisito!" dije contenta.  
-"Vez, por algo lo como" demando orgulloso  
Reí introduciendo otro pedacito a mi boca.  
Volteamos a ver la televisión justo en el pronostico del tiempo.  
-"En el resto de la semana esperamos lluvias severas y fuertes vientos en  
esta región del norte..." dijo la señorita de la tele.  
-"¿¡¿Mas lluvias?!?" replique con fastidio  
-"¿No te gusta que llueva?" preguntó Shaoran  
-"No, bueno si pero..." pare de hablar al notar que en la mejilla de  
Shaoran estaba embarrada de un poco de mermelada.  
Reí silenciosamente y Shaoran lo noto.  
-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene mi cara?" preguntó con un poco de susto.  
-"Tienes mermelada en tu mejilla" dije divertida.  
Shaoran rápidamente tomó una servilleta.  
-"Es curioso, nunca imagine a ver a Shaoran Li, el chico más serio de la  
preparatoria, embarrado de mermelada como un niño pequeño." comente con un  
poco de alegría y risa.  
Shaoran se sonrojo y se limpió rápidamente la mejilla.  
´ Me encantaría decirle lo tierno que se ve cuando se sonroja y lo hermoso  
que se ve cuando sonríe... ´- pensé algo triste.  
-"tengo.... tengo que hacérselo saber...que..." dije sin pensar en voz  
apenas audible.  
-"¿Hacérselo saber?" preguntó Shaoran sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-"Ay ay perdón" dije rojísima.  
-"Otra vez pensando en tu chico ¿Eh?" dijo con voz de pillo.  
-"¿Soy tan obvia?" dije viendo la mesa.  
-"No, es que yo te conozco muy bien, Sakura" dijo sonriendo.  
Me sonrojé  
-"A veces me dan celos por ese chico, ¿Sabes?" dijo mirando a otra parte.  
-"¿Eh?" dije en sobre salto  
-"Si, se esta llevando a mi mejor amiga y pronto estaré solo." Dijo algo  
serio.  
´ Esa actitud en él no la conocía ´-pensé extrañada.  
-"No estarás solo... yo nunca dejaría a mi mejor amigo solo... te quiero  
mucho" dije por impulso.  
Realicé mi ultimas palabras y me di cuenta que confesé medio sentimiento  
allí.  
-"Ca...cariño de amigos..." dije tomando asiento y sonrojada.  
Un silencio aborrecible estuvo a nuestros alrededor unos segundos.  
-"...Mejores amigos" terminó Shaoran sonriéndome.  
Le sonreí con una gran sonrisa y él me la devolvió.  
Seguimos comiendo y cuando acabamos Shaoran tomó los platos y los llevo a  
la lavavajillas.  
-"...Oye...¿A...a...a ti co-como te gustaría que una chica te dijera sus  
sentimientos...?" pregunté sonrojadísima.  
-"¡DEH!" gritó Shaoran al oír mi pregunta y sin querer se le cayó un vaso  
al suelo. Suerte que el vaso era de plástico irrompible.  
Recogió el vaso y me volteó a ver con algo de sonrojo. Yo estaba muy roja.  
Le pedí un consejo de amor a Shaoran... que pena ´´u.u  
-"Pues...a...a mi me gustaría que... me lo dijera con las exactas palabras  
que le dicte su corazón... me...me refiero que me lo diga sinceramente y  
que lo que sienta hacia mi sea puro." Dijo mirando al suelo de la pena.  
Le sonreí, él había sido muy sincero conmigo.  
-"Estoy más que segura que encontrarás a esa chica que te hará sentir feliz  
a su lado." Le dije sonriendo aunque con un poco de dolor de temer no ser  
yo esa chica.  
-"No te preocupes, creo que ya la encontré" dijo mirándome.  
Me sonroje y mire para otro lado. Shaoran se aclaró la garganta y de reojo  
puede ver que el miraba el suelo.  
-"Tengo una idea" dijo Shaoran alegre.  
-"¿Eh? ¿Qué idea?" pregunte mirándolo.  
-"Te ayudaré a ensayar tu confesión...Jejeje será divertido." Dijo  
jalándome hacia la sala.  
-"Pero que dices" dije de sobresalto.  
-"Si, si... yo seré tu y tu serás él...siéntate y finge que estas leyendo  
un libro...anda" dijo empujándome al sillón.  
Me senté y lo miré confundida. Él rió un poco y se dirigió a mi.  
-"A los hombres nos gusta que las chicas nos hagan cumplidos..."explicó  
hincándose a mi lado.  
-"Así que..." dijo tomando mi mano.  
Shaoran haciendo más aguda su voz (Tratando de imitarme n.nU) y fingiendo  
ser yo comenzó a decir –"Basta ya, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, usted me  
gusta Señor mister Tofu"  
-"¿Mi....mi..mister Tofu?" pregunte extrañada.  
Shaoran Rió  
-"Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No se como se llama la persona que te  
gusta." Dijo con una gotita de tras de su cabeza.  
Yo reí y Shaoran prosiguió.  
-"Si, usted me gusta. Desde hace unos meses realicé lo que sentía y..."  
dijo de forma graciosa.  
Pero después Shaoran se torno serio y paro unos segundos. Luego retomó su  
palabra.  
-"Y la verdad este sentimiento que siento hacia ti es inexplicable..." dijo  
con voz normal y viéndome a los ojos.  
"Te a...a...am..." continuó lo cual me hizo sentirme nerviosa.  
Sonó la puerta de el departamento y Shaoran se sonrojo y se levantó a  
abrir.  
"E...Eres...muy buen actor... enserio..." dije confundida puesto que no  
sabía si fuese una actuación lo de hace instantes.  
´ ¡Claro que fue una actuación! No seas tonta, él ya te dijo que le gusta  
otra chica. ¡No te ilusiones! ´- dijo una voz en mi cabeza.  
Shaoran me sonrió y abrió la puerta.  
-"¡Hashibara! Ho...ho...hola" dijo impresionado al abrir la puerta.  
-"Hola Li...¡Vaya! veo que tienes visitas." Dijo bajando sus lentes  
obscuros de su rostro.  
Yo le sonrí y él también.  
-"Hola Kinomoto... Oye Li... ¿Qué hacían?" pregunto con cara de pillo.  
-"Eh ¿Nosotros? Bueno... estábamos comiendo y..." dijo Shaoran pero luego  
Hashibara lo interrumpió.  
-"Aja.. ¿Y qué más?" dijo divertido.  
Shaoran lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Yo me paré del asiento y me  
dirijí a ellos.  
-"Creo que debo regresar a casa... Chio dijo que me llamaría para que le  
pasara la guía de Geografía...este...bueno adiós." Dije intentando salir de  
el departamento pero Shaoran me tomo del brazo.  
-"Vendrás otro día a visitarme ¿Verdad?" dijo algo triste.  
-"Claro que si" dije sonriéndole.  
Él me sonrió y me soltó el brazo.  
-"Nos vemos Shaoran, Adiós Hashibara" grite corriendo por el pasillo hacia  
las escaleras.  
Llegue a casa y entre a mi recamara..  
-"Hola Sakurita..¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estuviste con él mocoso verdad?" dijo Kero  
quién estaba acostado en mi cama.  
-"Si, estuve con él parte de la mañana..." dije algo desanimada.  
"¡Espera! ¡¡Shaoran no es ningún mocoso!!..." repliqué enojada  
Me senté en mi cama y con cara de tristeza continué –"Ya no es un niño...ya  
creció... y se volvió un hombre..." dije seriamente y con nostalgia.  
"...Uno maravilloso" termine cerrando mis ojos y sonrojada.  
-"No me digas, volviste a tomar saque" dijo Kero lo cual me hizo enfadar.  
-"Que malo eres Kero... ¡Déjame enamorarme en paz ¬¬!" respondí cruzando  
los brazos.  
-"Así que lo admites... ¡Ja! ¡El súper Kerberous nunca se equivoca!" dijo  
haciendo una pose casi casi de Super man.  
"Kero ya déjame descansar ¿Si?" indiqué tarándome a mi casa.  
-"Esta bien, esta bien...sólo conéctame la consola ¿Si?"  
Le hice el favor y cerré mis ojos y dormí unos minutos. A la mañana  
siguiente un sonido me despertó...Kero....jugando otra vez a la consola...  
ú.ùU  
-"¿Estuviste jugando toda la noche?" curioseé tallándome los ojos.  
-"Para nada... la acabo de prender..." indicó Kero quien con dificultad  
manejaba el control.  
-"Bien, bien, bien. ¡BIEN! Un poco más, un poco más... ¡BIEEEEEEEN! Eh  
derrotado al malo del ¡¡¡Templo de las sombras!!!!" grito Kero saltando con  
felicidad.  
-"Yo no le entiendo a ese juego, ni si quiera se manejarlo bien." Explique  
levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al armario para cambiarme al  
uniforme.  
Salí de mi recamara y baje a desayunar. Mi hermano y mi padre seguían  
dormidos... ¿Me preguntó por que no se levantaron con tantos gritos de  
Kero? En fin... Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la preparatoria con las  
esperanzas de ver a Shaoran por allí en el camino. Pero por mi mala suerte  
no lo vi, lastima u.u. Entre a mi salón y ya habían empezado las clases.  
-"Lo siento profesor, lamento haber llegado tarde" dije haciendo reverencia  
-"Kinomoto, ya van 3 en este mes... a la próxima temo que tendré que  
sacarte del salón"  
-"Si usted discúlpeme" dije dirigiéndome a mi lugar.  
-"Pensé que no vendrías, me da gusto que llegaras a tiempo." explicó  
Shaoran en voz baja.  
Le sonreí y estudié su rosto por una mísera de segundos, luego volteé al  
pisaron.  
Las clases transcurrieron lento... Yo solo pensaba en Shaoran y en todo lo  
que había hecho por mi durante los meses pasados. Me había ayudado,  
consolado, escuchado, protegido, hecho reír. Es obvio que con todo esto yo  
me iba enamorar.  
´ La verdad lo pensé bien ayer en la noche... Shaoran se ah de sentir mal  
por que no le confió de quién estoy enamorada. Pero es difícil decirle que  
me encanta...que lo amo... ¿Pero sentirá que lo estoy alejando? No... no  
quiero que se aparte de mi. Pero... eso sucederá pronto ya que él ya se  
enamoro de otra chica... ´- pensé mirando con tristeza mi libro de texto.  
Una lagrima calló en la hoja color blanco haciéndola que se maltratara.  
´ No... no quiero ni pensar en que su corazón ya fue robado por otra y que  
por mi timidez ya no podré estar con él...esto...esto duele...duele no ser  
correspondida. ´- pensé colocando mis manos en mis ojos y no pudiendo  
controlar mis sollozos ni mis lagrimas.  
-"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kinomoto?" dijo la maestra de literatura  
parando la lectura.  
(S.L.Autora- Ya habían pasado las clases... ahora van en  
literatura..¿Okeeeey? jaja sigamos)  
-"No..no maestra, me encuentro bien. Es solo que se me metió tantita basura  
a mi ojo izquierdo" mentí fingiendo una sonrisa y limpiándome mis lagrimas.  
-"¿Estas segura? Su rostro dicen lo contrario...Si quieres puedes salir del  
salón a tomar aire." Dijo amablemente la profesora.  
-"Si...creo que eso haré" respondí levantándome de mi escritorio  
escondiendo mi mirada y saliendo del salón.  
Controle mis lágrimas y enfrenté la realidad. Entre al salón pero justo  
después sonó la campana del descanso.  
Todos salieron y yo comencé a bajar las escaleras lentamente y mirando al  
suelo. Pase por un salón y mire mi rostro. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que  
lloré por un largo rato. Mire a la ventana del pasillo y vi las nubes.  
-"Sakura" escuché decir a alguien. Voltee y vi a Shaoran, no sonriendo ni  
serio sino preocupado.  
-"Ah Shaoran" dije tímidamente.  
-"Sakura ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué lloraste? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto algo  
agitado y intranquilo.  
-"Estoy bien Shaoran, ya dije que se me metió una basurita al ojo" dije  
algo nerviosa.  
-"No, yo te conozco... tu lloraste por algo que te sucedió, no por una  
basura..." dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro.  
-"No es cierto. ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES CIERTO!" grite quitando su mano de mi  
hombro y corriendo del lugar.  
Corrí al patio de la preparatoria y me escondí tras un árbol. Comencé a  
llorar sin control. Peor que la vez anterior. Ahora por esta confusión le  
había gritado a Shaoran.  
-"Eso estuvo mal...muy mal" dije entre sollozos y llanto.  
Después de unos largos minutos de llanto y arrepentimientos sonó la campana  
de regreso a clases. Durante las clases fui fría con todos y no volteaba a  
ver a Shaoran, ni siquiera cuando me hablaba.  
-"¿Sakura que te pasa?" me preguntó Tomoyo.  
-"¿¡¿QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR DE MALHUMOR UN SOLO DÍA?!?" le grite luego me  
recosté mi rostro en mi banco. En el reflejo de la ventana pude ver la  
reacción de Tomoyo. Lucía triste y todo por mi culpa. Pude sentir la mirada  
de Shaoran. ¿Estará molesto conmigo?  
Rato después sonó la campana de fin de las clases y salí rápidamente. No  
quise hablar con nadie... no se por que pero quiero estar sola.  
Patiné por las calles sin mirar al frente, metida en mis pensamientos.  
´ ¿Porqué de repente siento esta ira por dentro? Creo...creo que no fue la  
reacción mas correcta. Demonios, ahora todos estarán molestos conmigo ´-  
recapacité  
De repente lo vi, Shaoran estaba en la esquina de la calle, por donde yo  
iba a dar vuelta.  
En ese momento mi rueda de un patín se le hizo una rotura haciendo que  
perdiera el control.  
-"¡Cuidado!" grite viendo que Shaoran estaba tan cerca y que  
definitivamente iba a tropezar con él. Ambos caímos al suelo, la caída fue  
muy dolorosa.  
---Fin del Capítulo 7---  
¿Qué les pareció? Bueno ya merito pasará lo más intrigante Buajajjajaj...  
ehemmm... ¿Ya adivinaron que juego esta jugando Kero? ¿Les gusto este  
capitulo? Esta vez lo hice un poco mas larguito. Al principio se iba a  
acabar cuando Sakura se iba de casa de Shaoran pero dije "Ah no, estoy  
inspirada" jajaja bueno PRONTO saldrá el CAPITULO 8. dejen reviews y denme  
ideas ¿Va?. Adiós!!! 


	8. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga

--Capitulo 8--  
Shaoran y yo caímos al suelo uno encima de otro. Ambos nos quejaron de  
dolor durante unos segundos.  
-"E...e..¿Estas bien Sakura?" me pregunto muy preocupado Shaoran  
-"Si...si estoy bien... es solo que mi patín... luego yo....y pues..."  
mencioné algo nerviosa y culpable.  
Shaoran me sonrió de alivio y suspiro. Sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban  
rojas..no..no rojas...MORADAS de la pena.  
-"Bu...bu...bueno creo que ya me voy...¡Adiós!" dije levantándome del suelo  
y tratando de correr pero Shaoran me tomo del brazo impidiéndome huir.  
-"¡Sakura! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que ahora me evitas y huyes de mi? ¿Por que  
ahora ya no charlamos como antes?" me pregunto algo exaltado.  
-"Ahora hablas cortante conmigo, antes hasta batallaba para que estuvieras  
callada. Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo algo de tristeza en sus  
ojos transmitiéndomela a mi. Aparte mi mirada de él y me arrodille en el  
suelo.  
-"No se de que estas hablando" dije quitándome los patines ya que estaban  
rotos.  
-"¿Qué ya no confías en mi? ¿Qué sucedió con "los mejores amigos"? ¿Eh?" me  
pregunto arrodillándose a mi lado y algo enojado.  
No le conteste solo lo voltee a ver molesta.  
-"¿Qué pasa? ¡No te quedes callada solo viéndome!¡¡SAKURA YA DÍMELO!!"  
grito fastidiado  
-"¡¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?! ESTA BIEN..." Grite a su mismo nivel de voz  
-"TU ME....." comencé fastidiada pero después realice que ese era el  
momento que había esperado así que me calme y me callé.  
-"¡¿YO QUE?!" insistió mi respuesta.  
Mire al suelo y luego lo miré a él. Yo tenía todo el rostro rojo, cuando me  
vio se dio cuenta que era algo serio y se calmo.  
-"Tu me... yo te...tu...¡Ah! Lo que quiero decir es que..." las palabras no  
salían, al querer decir "Te amo" mi garganta se bloqueaba y no me dejaba  
decirlas.  
-"Gu...gus...s..." empecé a tartamudear. No se si fue por que no sabía que  
decir o por impulso pero sentí la necesidad de besarlo.  
Shaoran me miraba confundido y yo lentamente me acerque a él. Lo tomé por  
la barbilla moviendo su rostro hacia el mío y le bese los labios. Comencé a  
besarlo con pasión y dulzura probando sus labios. Al principio él no me  
respondió pero después lo hizo y ambos nos besamos. Él coloco su mano en mi  
mejilla y jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo sostenía su rostro cerca del  
mío con ambas manos. Sentía hermoso tener sus labios en los míos... Al  
principio los dos no sabíamos besar bien, éramos inexpertos pero después lo  
supimos manejar. Se me olvido la pena y la timidez, en este momento solo me  
preocupaban sus labios, tratarlos con dulzura y que sus manos tan suaves me  
seguirán acariciando la mejilla.  
Y como siempre lo lindo termina pronto puesto que se escucho un frenazo de  
un auto y del susto nos separamos a ver que sucedió. Dos carros estaban  
apunto de chocar y se habían detenido.  
Pasaron los segundos y volteé a ver a Shaoran como él a mi. Me estaba  
sonriendo... me sonroje más hasta ya no poder y me levante.  
-"Lo...lo...lo siento... que vergüenza... per..perdona...no debí...¡Adiós!"  
fue lo último que dije antes de echarme a correr. Shaoran gritó mi nombre  
tratando de detenerme pero no le funciono por que la vergüenza me llegaba  
hasta los pies. Corrí a toda velocidad sin rumbo y mirando al suelo.  
-´ ¿¡Que hiciste Sakura?! ¡¿Por qué... porque lo besaste?! Quería que te le  
declararas pero no que lo besaras y menos a la fuerza... Si, ya se que te  
respondió pero él te quiere como amiga y es obvio que si tu lo besas te iba  
a responder por que eres su amiga... ¡Demonios lo que hice estuvo mal! ´-  
gritaba yo en mis adentros llorando sin limites.  
Seguía corriendo así, sin rumbo, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo del  
brazo haciéndome voltear a ver quien era.  
-"¡Samamoto, déjame!" grite enfurecida y tratándome de safar de su  
asquerosa mano.  
-"¿Por que llora mi flor de cerezo? ¿Acaso ya enfrento la realidad y se dio  
cuenta que Li solo la ve como una amiga cualquiera?" Dijo con voz de  
mentecato sujetando mi brazo con fuerza impidiéndome moverlo.  
-"¡¡Suéltame!! ¡Te lo pido por favor!" dije totalmente desesperada.  
-"Tendrás que darme algo a cambio... que tal...¿Qué tal un beso?" pregunto  
con voz de malicioso.  
-"¿¡UN BESO!?" grite enfadada provocándolo reír.  
-"¡¡Ya déjame!!" grité levantando mi otra mano libre y bofeteándolo con  
fuerza... con toda la ira y sufrimiento que llevaba dentro.  
Por tomarlo por sorpresa me soltó para tocarse la mejilla. Viendo eso corrí  
para escapar de él y como estaba empezando a llover corrí a la casa de  
Tomoyo, la cual era la más cercana.  
Timbre 7 veces contadas desesperadamente haciendo que Tomoyo bajara rápido  
a checar quien era.  
Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hice al ver a Tomoyo fue abrazarla y  
comenzar a llorar todo mi dolor y sufrimiento... a desahogarme.  
-"Sakura.... ¿Sakura que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto acariciándome  
mi espalda.  
Eriol se acerco a la entrada donde Tomoyo y yo abrazada a ella estábamos.  
-"¡¡Eh hecho algo muy malo Tomoyo!!"grite llorando y entre sollozos.  
Tomoyo y Eriol se voltearon a ver preocupados y sorprendidos.  
Tomoyo me hizo pasar a la sala y me trajo una toalla y una taza de té de  
manzanilla caliente.  
Comencé a tomar lentamente el té y siguiendo pensando en lo sucedido  
minutos atrás.  
-"Sakura...¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto con preocupación en su voz.  
Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, luego los abrí volteé a ver a Tomoyo y Eriol  
quienes me veían preocupados.  
-"Hace... hace unos momentos... fo...forcé a Shaoran a besarme..." dije con  
vergüenza.  
¿Que pensarían de mi? No lo se... Eriol probablemente pensaría algo como  
que el amor te hace a hacer muchas cosas. Tomoyo probablemente este algo  
sorprendida de este hecho...  
Pero él que más me preocupa que piense es Shaoran... ¿Qué pensará?  
-"¿Lo besaste Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo algo sorprendida.  
-"Si... todo fue muy rápido... primero caímos, luego discutimos y  
después...después..." comencé a explicar  
-"...después lo bese" dije viendo al suelo.  
Tomoyo se acerco a mi y me abrazo.  
-"No te preocupes... estoy segura que Shaoran no pensará mal de ti... ni te  
dejará de querer... él te quiere... una amistad no desaparece en un día."  
Dijo tratando de consolarme.  
-"Asi es" afirmo Eriol  
-"Conozco a Li, y aunque no nos llevemos bien se que es de buen  
corazón..." finalizo con una sonrisa.  
-"Pe...pero...pero lo obligue a besarme... no tendré cara para verlo... no  
...no quiero que me vea... tampoco que me hable... no sabré que decirle...  
tengo miedo." Dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza y colocando mis manos en mi  
orejas como para impedir escuchar al mundo.  
-"Calma... como tu siempre dices: "Todo estará bien"... además nosotros te  
apoyaremos siempre." Dijo Eriol colocando su mano en mi hombro.  
-"Gracias chicos" dije con una sonrisa fingida.  
--Punto de vista Shaoran--  
Me encontraba sentado en esa esquina donde Sakura y yo chocamos. La lluvia  
caía y me empapaba todo pero no me importaba... era como si mi cuerpo y mi  
mente estuvieran en otro planeta...  
Habían pasado exactamente treinta minutos con catorce segundos  
desde...desde su beso... y todavía siento como si tuviera sus labios  
conmigo.  
¿Sakura me había robado un beso? ¿Pe..pero por que a mi? ¿Qué querrá  
haberme dicho con el? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Rayos! ¡¡¡Esta confusión me esta  
matando!!!  
No fue si no hasta ahora cuando me di cuenta de lo suave que es su piel...  
de lo bien que huele su cabello... de lo lindo que se ven sus ojos de  
cerca...  
No se por que fue el hecho pero... pero sentir sus labios en los míos fue  
algo... algo no sé... inexplicable.  
Me sentí diferente que cuando llegue a besar a otras chicas. Claro que las  
dos veces que había besado a una chica se pudiese decir que no contaban ya  
que la primera fue un beso de esos que solo duran dos segundos, aparte fue  
en un juego de "verdad o castigo" y la verdad nunca supe a quién bese ya  
que me taparon los ojos. Y la segunda vez que bese a una chica fue hace 5  
años... cuando tenía once años... fue con Meilin... fue solo por que ella  
me lo pidió y fue muy corto...  
Con Sakura todo, absolutamente todo, fue diferente. Con ella sentí ese no  
se qué ´ que se yo ´... ¿Por qué? Será que por que con Sakura me llevo  
mejor que con cualquier persona en este mundo... ¿Mi primera y mejor amiga?  
Si, Sakura fue mi primera amiga en este mundo... antes de conocerla y venir  
a Japón yo era muy frío con todos los niños y niñas que se me acercasen...  
gracias a ella se descongeló lo frío de mi corazón e hizo que por primera  
vez sonriera de verdad... no las típicas risas fingidas que mostraba a mis  
padres o a mis conocidos.  
Pero aun así esto no explica mi sentimiento... Desde que me enteré que  
Sakura estaba enamorada de su "misterioso" amor me empecé a enojar seguido.  
Tengo celos... si lo se pero ¿por que o para que los tengo?  
Sinceramente quisiera saber quien es para ver que tiene él que emboba a  
Sakura... y ... y poder traerla a mi como los viejos tiempos.  
¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! L...lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ¿M...me gusta  
Sakura?  
Eso no se pude... ella es mi mejor amiga... ¿o si?  
Esto explica muchísimas cosas: Por que siempre que la tengo cerca la espío,  
Por que siempre la quiero complacer, Por que a su lado se me olvidan mi  
temores, dolor, penas, angustias... Estoy... enamorado de mi mejor amiga.  
--Punto de vista de Sakura--  
Esta ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida... ya me han dado las 3am y no  
eh podido conciliar el sueño.  
Lo único que pasa por mi mente una y otra vez es Shaoran... No eh podido  
dejar de pensar en él. Mañana lo veré pero... no... no quiero que me vea...  
no quiero oír su respuesta...un "No" seguro. Se que Shaoran y yo éramos  
mejores amigos pero... no... mañana haré lo posible para ignorarlo. Será  
muy difícil para mi pero es lo mejor para los dos.  
No quiero pensar en que él y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos y que  
dentro de poco lo veré a los brazos de otra... Será muy difícil...  
No debo llorar... Cálmate Sakura... no te enganches a lo imposible.  
)(Al día siguiente)(  
Llegue a la preparatoria tarde, como siempre pero logré entrar pocos  
segundos antes que profesora.  
-"Me salve" dije de alivio.  
Me acerqué a mi lugar y realice que Shaoran no estaba en su lugar, sino que  
se encontraba borrando el pizarrón. Yo me senté y mire hacia abajo, me  
sonroje de tan solo verlo.  
´ Recuerda Sakura...Ignóralo ´- repase en mi cabeza.  
Pasó a mi lado y se sentó atrás de mi, yo solo me hundí en hombros y me  
ruboricé.  
-"Bue...buenos días" dijo Shaoran en voz apenas audible.  
-"Hola" dije con voz más baja que él.  
´ Rayos, digo Sakura que bonito lo ignoras, te la bañas...´ dijo una voz en  
mi cabeza con tono sarcástico.  
-"Cállate" le conteste.  
-"¿Disculpa?" dijo Shaoran detrás de mi.  
Lo volteé a ver con cara de O,O!!  
-"No...n...no te de...no te decía a ti... no mal interpretes..." dije  
nerviosa.  
-"Ya veo" dijo serio  
Me volteé y volví a mirar al frente...  
´ ¡Ja! Mira lo que te paso por callar a la voz de tu conciencia... ahora él  
se ah enojado contigo...´- dijo de nuevo esa vocecilla fastidiosa .  
´ ¡¿A quien le dices fastidiosa?! ¿Huh? ´- replicó esa voz de nuevo.  
Oh Dios, ahora me estoy peleando con mi conciencia... creo que me estoy  
volviendo loca.  
En ese preciso momento llego la profesora de matemáticas al salón y dio  
inicio la clase.  
-"Hace una semana les puse una evaluación sorpresa... pues ahora les tengo  
sus resultados... Los llamaré a cada uno por su numero de lista...  
Veamos... Abayumi Misashi..." comenzó la maestra.  
Suspiré y miré al suelo algo triste y desganada.  
-"Gami Yulin..." siguió la maestra.  
-"Muy bien Yulin... otro nueve" la felicitó.  
Sin embargo hoy Shaoran también ha estado algo serio... creo que ah de  
estar molesto por lo de... lo de ayer...  
-"Kinomoto Sakura" dijo la profesora haciéndome levantar de mi escritorio.  
-"Wow, me sorprendiste esta vez... Un 9.7... felicitaciones pequeña"  
expresó entregándome el examen.  
Me sorprendí y luego mire a la profesora.  
-"Esto no lo logre sola... ¿Sabe?... Fue gracias a un buen amigo que me  
explicó con detalle como hacer los problemas, lo cual le estoy muy  
agradecida..." dije mirando de reojo a Shaoran, pero el solo se volteó  
hacía la ventana. La profesora me sonrió y volví a mi escritorio.  
La clase pasó rápido, como siempre. En descanso no hubo señal de Shaoran...  
estuve sola debajo del árbol donde siempre nos sentábamos. Medite muchas  
cosas...  
-"La verdad estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que eh hecho desde que me  
enamoré de él..." dije con tristeza, creyendo estar platicando con  
alguien... hablando sola.  
-"¿¡Por qué lo bese?! Gracias a esto arruiné nuestra amistad. Seis años de  
buenos amigos y los eh estropeado todos" expresé en sollozos.  
Pude ver como se acercaba a mi Samamoto. Crucé mis brazos y miré al lado  
contrario de donde él venía.  
-"¿Y ahora que quieres?" dije en tono cortante.  
-"Pues vi a esta hermosa flor sola y viene a hacerle compañía" dijo  
sentándose a mi lado.  
-"No necesito de tu compañía" opiné enojada.  
-"Me quedaré" dijo orgulloso.  
-"Quédate pero no sostendré ninguna charla contigo" conteste aún mirando a  
otro lado.  
-"No me importa... con tan solo tenerte a mi lado, oler tu perfume de  
sandía... eso me basta." interpreto con voz burlona y colocando su brazo en  
mi hombro.  
Al oirlo decir eso lo quite de allí, me levante del lugar y corrí lejos de  
él.  
Entre al salón, no me importaba que todavía no empezarán las clases y me  
senté en mi lugar, llorando, recargada en la paleta de mi pupitre.  
(n/a: no paleta de comer, sino a donde colocamos nuestros libros... así se  
le dice.)  
Sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro la cual me hizo sentir un escalofrío.  
Volteé a ver quien era.  
-"¿Por que lloras?" preguntó Shaoran con su mano en mi hombro.  
-"¡Shaoran!" dije sorprendida. Al parecer no lo vi al entrar pero el estaba  
sentado en su lugar.  
-"No...no...por nada importante... no te preocupes..." dije limpiándome las  
lagrimas.  
-"Te eh visto por la ventana todo el descanso... llevas rato llorando..."  
dijo mirándome con seriedad.  
-"No, enserio, estoy bien... es solo que hoy no ha sido mi día..." dije  
fingiendo una sonrisa.  
Colocó su mano en mi barbilla y se acerco a mi, muy cerca...  
-"Sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que sea... Sakura" dijo sonriéndome,  
haciéndome devolverle la sonrisa... una sincera, y regresándome la  
esperanza de ser correspondida. Sonó la campana y me soltó. Yo me senté en  
mi lugar sonriendo. Vaya él tiene ese don de hacerme sentir mejor. Espero,  
solo espero que él sienta eso que yo llamo amor hacia mi.  
--fin del capítulo 8—  
Jeje.. rayos, quería que este capitulo acabara en suspenso o en tristeza  
pero buaaah no pude. O.k. son las cinco de la mañana y yo todavía  
escribiendo... muy mal mushasita... jajaj bueno, los veo en el siguiente  
capituloooo. Adiós! 


	9. Yo por él

--Capitulo 9--

(Este capitulo es un Song fic) (La canción está entre "–")

"Yo por Él" – Iran Castillo 

Subía las escaleras viendo hacia el suelo cargando mas de 15 libros que la maestra me había encargado subir. Seguía pensando en las  palabras de Shaoran:-"Sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que sea... Sakura" ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Me refiero que si al sentido de amigos o algo más. No lo se pero esa mirada me hizo sentir que me quería decir otra cosa.

****

**_-Alto como es,_**

**_con los labios encendidos,_**

**_cada día doy con él en la escalera-_**

Mirando al suelo me detuve al notar unos zapatos conocidos frente de mi. Levante la mirada y allí estaba él, viéndome... Me sonrojé y de nuevo dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó sonriendo y con cierto sonrojo.

-"N...No...no te molestes" dije apresurando el paso y perderme de su vista.

****

**_-Y me tengo que aguantar_**

**_con la ganas que le tengo_**

**_para no soltarle el cuello, que peligro-_**

¡¡Se me es imposible!! Se me es imposible verlo y no sonrojarme o verlo y no recordar aquel beso. ¡Rayos! Quisiera ya saber la verdad... tengo que decirle aquello... Porque lo bese. Él tiene derecho a saberlo, de seguro esa pregunta perdura en su mente y varias posibles respuestas rondan por ahí dentro.

Prometo por esta que a la próxima vez que lo vea le diré...le diré que me gu... No ¿en que estoy pensando? No pienso tirar al bote nuestra amistad solo por un capricho mío.

****

**_-Hay amores caprichosos._**

**_Hay amores clandestinos._**

**_Y hay amores imposibles como el mío.-_**

Terminada la clase todos nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos al uniforme deportivo. Mientras escuchaba susurros de chicas platicando sobre la moda o chicos guapos de la preparatoria , yo, metida en mis pensamientos, fui llamada por la profesora.

-"¿Kinomoto? Señorita Kinomoto" preguntó ella entrando a la habitación.

-"¿Qué sucede profesora?" dije desanimada.

-"Veras... El profesor Terada me encargó que le acomodara estos documentos... ¿Me harías el favor de dárselos? A hora esta con los chicos con su clase de acondicionamiento físico. ¿Si lo harías?" dije mostrándome una carpeta color amarillo madera.

-"Si, claro... como usted diga" dije tomando la carpeta y con mi misma expresión triste y pensativa.

-"Gracias" dijo saliendo del vestidor.

Coloque la carpeta en la banca frente a mi y abrí mi casillero para cambiarme de ropa.

Salí de los vestidores caminando lentamente hacia la cancha de soccer.

´ Él estará allí. Shaoran estará allí.´- pensé sonrojándome un poco.

****

**_-Se que no me ve._**

**_Ni siquiera se da cuenta._**

**_De que soy una mujer y le desea._**

**_Me gusta imaginar_**

**_Que lo traigo de cabeza_**

**_Mientras lleno con su nombre las libretas.-_**

Me aproximé lentamente a unas escaleras que me llevaban hacía la cancha y ya podía verlo corriendo en medio de un partido de soccer entre nuestro grupo.

Suspiré y trate de no verle, aparentar que estoy con más interés en otra cosa que no es él. Pero no pude ya que de reojo lo miraba.

Lo veía corriendo... con la pelota en sus pies, dominando el partido. Parecía estar enojado por algo, mostraba irá al patear el balón. Uno del equipo contrario trato de quitárselo pero él lo burlo rápidamente. Otro le quito la pelota y Shaoran fue tras él, pero después uno de su equipo corrió y se la quitó al oponente lanzándola al cielo. Shaoran la recibió con él pecho y después la pelota calló en sus pies. Él corría hacia la portería del otro equipo. Después vi a la oveja negra, Samamoto, acercándosele para apoderarse de la pelota. Bueno eso parecía...

Shaoran lo vio de reojo y corrió a más velocidad pero Samamoto también se apresuro. Samamoto me miró mientras corría y sonrió de una manera muy diabólica... como si planeara hacer algo malo... No tuve tiempo de reaccionar puesto que pude ver que su mirada se fijaba no en la pelota ni en sus oponentes... sino en la pierna de Shaoran.

Fue...fue como cámara lenta para mi pero vi como Samamoto metía su pierna lentamente a través del camino de Shaoran provocándolo caer al suelo raspándose su rostro y su pierna doblándose como si fuera de plástico. Todos los chicos murmuraron cosas al instante de realizar lo sucedido... yo no se que me pasó pero verlo lastimándose me dolió y me lleve mis manos a la boca del susto.

-"Shaoran" susurré sin aliento.

****

**_-Hay amores a la carta._**

**_Hay amores a cuchillo._**

**_Y hay amores a las brazas, como el mío.-_**

Todos los chicos rodearon a Shaoran quien estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor y maldiciendo a Samamoto por lo que hizo.

-"Yo no te hice nada Li, estas imaginando" dijo Samamoto entre risas burlonas

-"Estú-pido... claro que lo hiciste. ¡desgra-ciad-do!" dijo Shaoran de regreso aguantándose del dolor en su pierna.

(n/a: Shaoran habla a-as-i por que le duele su pierna ¿o.k.? no piensen que se fumo droga XD jeje)

El profesor Terada se acerco a ver que había sucedido y disperso la bola de chicos quienes lo rodeaban. Luego entre 2 chicos levantaron a Shaoran del suelo y lo llevaron a la enfermería junto al profesor. Yo los seguía con mi mirada y veía la cara de Shaoran llena de dolor.

´ Pobre, pobre Shaoran... ´- lamentaba en mis adentros.

´¡MALDITO SAMAMOTO! ´- grite con furia en mi mente.

Tenía ganas de.. de.... ¡ARGGG! ¡Lo odio! Podría lanzármele encima y comenzar a arrancarle los cabellos sin piedad. ¿¡Porque le gusta arruinar todo!?

-"Disculpa Kinomoto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué haces esas muecas tan rara?"pregunto Yamasaki señalando mi puño.

-"¡Ah! Yama...Yamasaki... etto...emmm...¿podrías entregarle esto a el profesor Terada? Es departe de la profesora Amamlia" dije estrechándole con ambas manos la carpeta color amarilla madera.

-"Claro..."

-"Que bien, muchas gracias" dije con mi sonrisa fingida y retirándome de la cancha.

Regrese con las chicas porristas y me acomode en mi lugar siguiendo la rutina.

-"Y 1...2...3...4...5,6,7 y 8" repetía Chiharu siendo la líder del grupo.

Me acoplé a su ritmo y siguió la clase hasta que sonó la campana.

Todas regresamos al salón y no se me hizo raro ver que Shaoran ausentó la ultima clase del día u.u

No puse atención en toda la clase... a cada rato volteaba hacia el escritorio de Shaoran con la esperanza de hallarlo pero no ocurría nada.

-"Señorita Kinomoto" dijo la profesora de Biología.

-"¿S-si?" pregunte nerviosa y levantándome de mi asiento.

-"Deje de andar fantaseando en mi clase, no creas que no me he dado cuenta chiquilla. Deja de mirar hacia el asiento de tu compañero ausente." Dijo con tono de disgusto.

Me puse roja y pude sentir las miradas de todo el salón enfocadas en mi.

-"P...pero yo" dije tratando de salvarme.

-"Señorita, ¿Podrías estar enamorada a otra hora? No en mi hora de darles clase" dijo haciéndome hundir en hombros y llena de pena y vergüenza.

Asentí lentamente y traté aparentar que no estaba en la luna en lo que restó de la clase.

Estábamos viendo un tema repulsivo. Yo no aguantaría ser doctora... odio ver a la gente sufrir cuando están enfermos o cuando se les dan malas noticias. Sinceramente yo no podría. Tampoco enfermera... no me gustaría estar allí viendo a los pacientes en sus camas sin poder moverse y llorando del dolor. No... no lo creo.

La maestra subió la voz al darse cuenta que en pocos minutos sonaría la campana de salida.

-"Esto es todo, de tarea serán las preguntas de la 88 a la 120 para mañana. ¡No quiero excusas!...Ah...y del chico Li ¿Quién le puede llevar la tarea a la enfermería?" pregunto ásperamente hacia todo el salón.

Varios compañeros y compañeras mías levantaron la mano y yo no me quede atrás, la levante y la ondee en el aire varias veces.

-"Deacuerdo, Ashino iras tú" ordeno la profesora.

´ Rayos, yo quería ir, hubiese sido la excusa perfecta para verle...´- pensé golpeando mi pupitre con mi puño.

Rika, quien estaba en el escritorio frente al mío, me volteó a ver con cara de "¿Que mosco te picó?" y yo solo reí nerviosamente.

-"¡Ah no! Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que te encargue algo terminaste inundando los baños de los chicos... no iras tú..." afirmo la profesora.

La campana de salida sonó y todos salieron volando excepto yo...

-"Emm...bueno irás tú Kinomoto" ordenó la maestra al ver que yo era la única que quedaba.

La maestra se fue del salón dejándome completamente sola y comencé a brincar como loca de felicidad n.nU

Tomé su mochila, le metí sus libros y con la mía en mano salí del salón. Baje las escaleras lentamente pues no tenía prisa ya que todos los alumnos ya se habían salido del edificio. Tenía algo de pena llegar a la enfermería pero... a la vez, verlo pues me llena el corazón de sentimientos extraños y a la vez sinceros...

Llegue a la enfermería y toque varias veces la puerta sin respuesta alguna.

´ ¿Se habrá ya ido la enfermera? ´- pensé  abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Si, la silla de la enfermera estaba vacía, así que me tomé la libertad de pasar al area donde tienen a los pacientes. Moví la cortina que interfería entre el consultorio y los pacientes y allí estaba él... acostado en la cama pegada a la pared y la ventana.

**_-Yo por él cambiaría el rumbo_**

**_habitual con que gira el mundo.-_**

-"Sha..Shaoran..." dije tratando de llamar su atención antes de acercármele.

Él volteó su mirada hacia mi, primero se sorprendió pero después me sonrió dulcemente sacándome un sonrojo.

**_-Yo por él cambiaría de gustos,_**

**_de gestos, de sexo y de religión.-_**

Me acerqué a su cama y él se sentó.

-"¿Y la enfermera?" le pregunté por curiosa.

-"Salió, dice que esperé a sus obrina, que me revisará antes de poderme ir." Dijo estudiando mi rostro.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta y tosí adrede viendo hacía otro lugar.

-"¿Co...como estas?"dije nerviosa.

-"No muy bien... me tuvieron que enyesar la pierna..." comentó destapándose la pierna para que pudiera ver su yeso.

-"Ay no" dije por impulso.

-"Lo se... tendré el yeso por un mes y medio. Me lo acaban de poner y ya me esta dando comezón." Expresó tratando de rascarse.

-"Y lo peor es que no podré jugar futbol dentro de ese rato" comentó algo desilusionado.

Lo estudié por unos segundos, vi su rostro... tenía banditas cubriéndole raspones en la mejilla izquierda y una bandita más pequeña arriba de la ceja. Al verlo así me entró un coraje... ¡ARGGGG MALDITO SAMAMOTO!

-"¡Maldito Samamoto!" dije sin querer en voz un poco alta.

Shaoran me volteó a ver al instante y me miró un poco confundido.

-"¿Ya te enteraste? ¿Ne?"dijo Shaoran un poco serio.

-"No me lo contaron... yo lo vi.. vi que te metió la pierna a propósito para que cayeras al suelo." Dije también seria.

-"¿Lo viste? ¿Estabas allí?" pregunto rápidamente.

-"Si... lo vi... yo iba a entregarle algo al profesor Terada y me entretuve un poco en el partido, después note que Samamoto te seguía mucho. Me miró con una sonrisa desquiciante y después te hizo caer." Le explique algo reservada.

-"Se nota que lo tenía planeado..." dijo empezando a mostrar enojo.

-"¡¡Cuando mi pierna se recuperé te juro que lo primero que haré será correr hacía él y patearle la retaguardia hasta que le queden moradas y pueda...!!" expresó apretando sus puños.

-"Calma Shaoran, por favor no te rebajes a su nivel..." lo interrumpí  colocando una de mis manos en su hombro.

Él suspiró y después me miró a los ojos.

-"Perdona pero es que ese chico es un desquiciante" dijo un poco más calmado.

-"Lo se, es un pelmazo pero ya olvidémoslo" dije sonriéndole.

Me sonrió devuelta y colocó su mano encima de la mía que estaba en su hombro.

-"Gracias Sakura... tu siempre me haces sentirme bien" agradeció sonriéndome y colocando, la mano contraria a la que colocó en mi hombro, en mi mejilla.

Me sonroje... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

**_-Yo por él me acostumbraría_**

**_a perder juro que lo haría.-_**

Me puse nerviosa... mi...mi corazón comenzó a latirme al mil por hora. Él seguía viéndome a los ojos con esa mirada tan... y... y esa sonrisa muy... ¡Ah Dios!...

****

**_-Yo por él cambiaría de nombre,_**

**_de ropa, de amigos, dormiría en sus pies.-_**

****

Mi rostro ardía en sonrojo... me hice para atrás terminando mi escenita y dirijí la mirada al suelo para esconder mi nerviosismo.

-"A...a...aquí esta tu mochila, dentro de ella esta una nota donde está escrita la t..ta...tarea de biología...." dije nerviosa mostrándole su mochila.

-"Gracias..." expuso sacado de onda.

Le di su mochila y él la abrió por curiosidad.

-"Bueno creo que mejor ya me voy..." dialogue caminando hacia la puerta.

-"¡Espera!" solicitó Shaoran.

Me volteé hacia él lentamente y lo miré.

-"Ne, Sakura...¿Qué... que quiso decir... tu sabes... ese-ese beso...el de ayer?" preguntó nervioso y sonrojado.

Me quede callada unos segundos.... ¿Qué responderle? Le tengo que decir la verdad, ¿Cierto?

-Y le seguiría por la sombra noche y día 

**_encantada de tener lo que él ya tira._**

**_Nunca perdería nada, todos lo sabrían...-_**

-"Shaoran, yo... perdóname... es que no pensé pero es que yo ... yo... Shaoran yo..." dije rápidamente

**_-Solo él y yo, ¡YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS!-_**

****

-"¡Te amo!" grite sonrojada y llena de valor.

(n/a: como que la canción si quedo en este momento jaja... ay.. este capitulo se esta haciendo medio largo... O.O)

**_-Hay amores que te matan._**

**_Hay amores que te salvan._**

**_Y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido.-_**

****

Shaoran, impresionado, me miró... Yo, sonrojada hasta ya no dar más, lo miraba igual.

-"Te amo, desde hace varios meses me di cuenta de ello... Siempre me gustaste, si me alejaba de ti no era por que te odiara, no. Era por que no podía con mi sonrojo... Te amo como jamás ame a algún sujeto en este mundo... no te culpo si no sientes lo mismo..." dije desahogándome.

**_-Yo por él cambiaría el rumbo_**

**_habitual con que gira el mundo...-_**

****

Hubo un silencio enorme en la habitación... Él seguía sin poder hablar, lo había dejado impactado...

-"Yo... yo no" empezó Shaoran

Un gran peso cayó sobré mi. Era obvio que yo no le gustase. Baje la mirada al suelo y una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla.

-"Yo... yo entiendo Shaoran... no te preocupes en explicármelo..." dije saliendo del lugar.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería pero justo allí algo me detuvo.

-"¡¡Yo también te amo!!" gritó Shaoran desde su cama.

**_-Yo por él cambiaría de gustos,_**

**_de gestos, de sexo y de religión.-_**

****

Volteé a verlo y él estaba allí sonriéndome... sentí mariposas en el estómago...

-"¿De... de verdad?" pregunte sonriendo tímidamente y roja como un tomate.

-"Si..." dijo tiernamente

Me acerqué a su cama y lo abracé de felicidad.

-"Gracias...gracias... no sabes que feliz me siento..." dije abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-"Yo...yo también..." comentó acariciándome el cabello.

-"Pero Sakura... cuidado, mi pierna. auuu" se quejo al darse cuenta del dolor en su pierna.

-"A...a...ay lo siento..." disculpe apenada.

-"No importa..." dijo acercando mi rostro al de él.

Mi segundo beso... si, estaba a punto de suceder. Ya no estaba sonrojada... no, estaba contenta, muy contenta. Que alguien me pellizque que creo que es un sueño.

(Un lector se acerca a Sakura y la pellizca) ¡Auch! Hey, no lo decía en serio.

Lector: XD ja!

**_-Yo por él me acostumbraría_**

**_a perder juro que lo haría_**

**_Yo por el cambiaria de nombre_**

**_De ropa, de amigos, dormiría en sus pies.-_**

Nuestros labios estaban a unos centímetros de unirse... Ya podía sentir su respiración, su respiración alterada. Pero... 

-"Ehemmmm...." dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Shaoran y yo volteamos a ver hacia la voz al mismo tiempo.

-"¡¿PERO QUE...?!" grite yo

-"¡¿OTRA VEZ TU?!" se quejo Shaoran.

-"Muajajaja" dijo la chica del capitulo 5 que se hace pasar por Madam del Bloom.

-"Con que se querían besar ¿eeeh?" dijo mirándonos con cara de astuta.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Escuincla ¬¬" dijo Shaoran malhumorado.

-"¡¿C"MO ME LLAMASTE?!" dijo la chica roja del coraje.

-"¡Shaoran!" le replique en voz baja.

-"Pues para tu mayor información, ANCIANO DE PACOTILLA, yo soy la sobrina de la enfermera así que tengo toda la autorización de ponerte esta inyección ¡Muahahahahaha!" dijo la chica con una jeringa en su mano.

Shaoran se puso pálido al ver el filo de la jeringa... hizo una cara de espantado.

-"¡Ah no! Tu no me inyectaras nada niña psicópata." Repuso enojado.

-"Shaoran es por tu bien..." le dije.

-"Pero Sakura... ¡Esa niña esta loca!" me protestó Shaoran.

-"Shaoran... por favor" le pedí.

Shaoran me miró y me sonrió.

-"Esta... bien" dijo al saber que no tenía otra opción.

Shaoran estrechó su brazo para que lo inyectaran.

-"No es en el brazo, ¡tonto!" dijo la chica con cierta gracia.

-" ¿DEHHH? O.O" gritó sorprendido.

Yo me sonroje y la chica se empezó a reír a carcajadas...

-"CLRO QUE NO ME INYECTARAS, NO NO, Y MUCHO MENOS ALLI, NO, ALEJATE MORTAL... NI SE TE OCURRA, NO, NO ENFRENTE DE SAKURA, AAAH NO!" grito Shaoran enojado.

Yo salí del lugar para que lo pudieran inyectar sin pena y después de un estrepitoso escándalo la chica salió atacada de la risa del lugar. Yo entré y Shaoran tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Tan mal estuvo?" pregunté sentándome en un lado de su cama.

-"Me duele" me hizo saber

-"Ya... no pudo haber sido tan malo" dije abrazándolo suavemente.

-"Lo fue, pero desde que sentí este abrazo, desapareció todo dolor" dijo sonriéndome.

Lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí. Pude ver que su mirada estaba enfocada en mis labios. Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza. Él se acercó a mi y me beso con dulzura. Trato con delicadeza mis labios y yo los suyos... Vaya, mi segundo beso...

Él paso sus manos por mi cabello al igual que yo las mías en el suyo. Nos seguimos  besando con amor y pasión sin saber que alguien nos miraba por la ventana.

-"Vaya, con que tomando provecho de tu invalides eh?" se dijo a si mismo Samamoto en voz baja para que no pudiéramos escucharlo.

-"Creo que tendré que hacer varios cambios en mis planes..." finalizó y desapareció del lugar dejándonos a mi y a Shaoran como una imagen en peligro.

--Siguiente capitulo en progreso n.n--

Hola a todos wiiiiiiiiiii weno la canción de Iran Castillo me inspiro con este fic porque un dia iba en la camioneta de mi hermana enojada y derrepente salió la canción en la radio y yo pom pooom poooom  inspiración al instante jeje. Bueno dejen reviews y ojala podamos hablar algun día.

Shaoran: En este cap me hiciste sufrir ¬¬

**Fan1: O.O wow**

**Fan2: uyy**

Fan3: :D

**Fan2: ¡¡¡shhaoran!!!**

**Fan1: ¡oh al ataque chicas!**

Shaoran: ¿¡QUEE?!

**Fan1: ¡¡¡****agarrenlo!!!**

**Fan 3: se nos escapa**

**-corre hacia el-**

Shaoran: O.O!! Oh no

**Fan2: cojanlo del pie!!**

**Shaoran: ¡Argg! Sueltenme**

**-se vienta ahacia el-**

** Fan3: ¡¡Te amo!! Vente conmigo**

 Shaoran: nooo sueltenme sueltenmeee****

Shaoran: OO ayuuuda!!

**Fan3: ¡Danos tu autografo!**

**Fan2: Quiero un besito**

     Fan1: ¡él **es mio!**

Shaoran: ¬¬ ¿PROMETEN SOLTARME?

**Fan2: noooo**

**Fan1: siii**

Fan3: o

Shaoran: Quien las entiende ¬¬****

Fan1: ta un machoooo

**Fan2:es mio no se metan**

**Shaoran: Oh genial ¬¬**

**Fan3: ****yo lo agarre primero**

     Fan2: **no es cierto**

Fan1: es mioo!! o

 Shaoran: ¬¬u

Autora: ¬¬U oh, genial... pobre Shaoran... Buenos nos vemos en el siguiente cap... bye!


	10. ¡No!

--Capitulo 10--

(Song Fic...)

The Funeral song (Canción de un funeral)- The Rasmus 

Me encontraba en mi habitación organizando mis papeles de viaje, recordaba la petición de Shaoran hace días en el parque pingüino...

**_--Flash Back--_**

-"Me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Shaoran" dije yo recargada en su pecho.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca de dicho parque. Estaba anocheciendo... y yo me sentía inmensamente  contenta.

-"Yo también, estas últimas semanas han sido  estupendas..." comentó sonriéndome y acariciando mi mejilla.

No pude evitar sonrojarme... aunque ya ambos supiéramos nuestros sentimientos como quiera al estar con él me ponía nerviosa y me sonrojaba.

-"Oye, ¡Te sonrojaste!" comento entre risas.

-"No te burles Shaoran" dije tapándome mi rostro con mi mano.

Shaoran rió por mi timidez y después tomo mi mano que cubría mi rostro y la acerco a su mejilla.

-"Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas" comentó acariciando mi mano.

Ese comentario me hizo arder en sonrojos y voltearme hacia un lado.

-"El...el anochecer es hermoso" dije cambiando de tema.

-"Si" afirmo Shaoran acercándome hacia él.

Yo le sonreí  y me recosté en su hombro.

-"Que bueno que ya terminaron las clases... por fin podremos descansar de ellas..." comenté yo

-"De los profesores..." siguió él.

-"De los exámenes..." añad

-"De los proyectos..." sigui

-"De matemáticas..." coment

-"De...de Samamoto." Finalizó sonriéndome.

Lo ábrase. Shaoran y yo ya éramos novios y felices... Samamoto ya nunca nos molesto... Shaoran me prometió defenderme siempre y nunca dejarme sola... cosa que me mantenía contenta.

-"Te amo muchísimo" dije mientras lo abrasaba.

-"Yo más..." dijo tiernamente

-"Ah entonces yo mil veces más..." desafié.

-"Yo triple mil veces más..." contesto desafiantemente

-"Ah pues yo mil cuatrocientos millones de cuatri duple duple duple duple más..." dije acabándome mi aire.

-"Acabas de inventar eso" dijo señalándome con cara de pillo.

Empecé a reír, luego el se me unió.

-"Ay Shaoran... que bueno estas aquí... estas vacaciones estarás aquí, conmigo..." dije volviéndolo a abrazar, así con más fuerza. Pero Shaoran no me respondió. Volteé a mirarlo y estaba triste.

-"¿Qué sucede?" pregunte preocupada

-"En Agosto regresaré a Hong Kong a visitar a mi familia..." contestó sonriendo un poco.

Ya sabía a donde iba esto...se iría todas las vacaciones y regresaría hasta empezar clases de nuevo... si, lo más seguro es eso... Pero Sakura... no seas tan dura... muéstrale una sonrisa y apóyalo...

-"Me alegro mucho... que bueno que al fin podrás ver a tu madre y a tus hermanas" dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Me dolía que él se fuera y no verlo sino hasta septiembre.

-"Si... a decir verdad las extraño mucho... extraño mi casa, mi habitación, el jardín... extraño a mi familia..." dijo mirando al suelo con melancolía.

Le sonreí y luego mire hacia abajo.

-"Yo... yo te extrañaré a ti" le hice saber mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

Pude sentir que Shaoran me miraba pero no podía ocultarlo... para mi un mes sin él era lo mismo a ser miserable...

-"No te pongas triste. Volveré en Septiembre, no será mucho" dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-"Si pero tan solo pensar en no te veré durante ese tiempo, me pone triste" dije mirándolo.

-"Sakura" susurró.

-"No puedo decir que no te extrañare por que no es cierto... todo ese tiempo estoy más que seguro que tú estarás en mi mente al siete por siete." Dijo limpiándome la lagrima con su dedo. Le sonreí pero como quiera me seguía sintiendo triste. Lo abracé más fuerte y grite mientras comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza: "¡Te extrañare mucho!"

Él empezó a acariciarme mi cabello lentamente. Con él a mi lado me sentía segura y feliz. ¡No quiero dejar de sentirme así!

-"¿Oe Sakura?" dijo separándome un poco de él.

-"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté limpiándome mis lagrimas.

-"¿No te gustaría viajar conmigo a Hong Kong?" me preguntó levando mi  rostro por la barbilla.

-"¿Eh? Pe....pero... yo... Shaoran... yo" dije nerviosa.

-"Te quedarías en el cuarto de visitas que está cerca de mi habitación, estoy seguro que a mi madre no le molestaría para nada... por favor acompáñame, no me gustaría que por mi culpa tu estuvieses triste... allá en Hong Kong estará Meiling...¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Me... me acompañarías?" pregunto mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada de preocupación. Yo no sabía que responder. Es que yo nunca había estado tan lejos de mi familia... y eso me ponía algo triste. Pero por otro lado estaría con él, la persona que más amo. Solo será por un mes... bueno...

-"Bueno... si... si quiero ir contigo..." dije sonriéndole

-"¡Genial!" dijo él saltando del gusto.

-"Solo tengo que avisarle a papá" le informe

**_--Fin del Flash Back--_**

Y mi padre dijo que si… dentro de unas semanas iré con Shaoran a Hong Kong. Me siento algo apenada por que aunque ya conozca a su familia, él les informara que ya somos novio. No puedo evitar sentir pena... n.n pero es que es la primera vez que tengo novio y pues... ayy que pena.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-"¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?" dijo Kero enfurecido mientras jugaba a la consola.

-"Ay Kero, apenas son las 7pm... no exageres" dije yo saliendo de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta a abrir. Para mi sorpresa Shaoran había venido a visitarme.

-"¡Shaoran! Hola... pasa, pasa" dije mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarlo a subir el ultimo escalón.

Shaoran tenía muletas por lo que sucedió hace unas semanas... a Samamoto no le dijeron nada por que nadie vio que le metió la pierna, pero yo si y eso me enfadaba... nadie me creía.

-"¿Cómo haz estado?" me pregunto Shaoran sonriéndome mientras lo ayudaba a pasar.

-"Estaba arriba arreglando los papeles para el viaje... pero... Shaoran ¡¿viniste en esa condición desde tu casa hasta acá?!" pregunté algo sorprendida.

-"Este...emm...si n,nU" contestó.

-"Shaoran... tu casa esta muy lejos de la mía..." comenté algo preocupada. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió venir con esa condición? Pobre, se ha de haber cansado mucho.

-"Ven vamos a mi habitación, allí podrás tomar asiento ya que la sala esta llena de cajas" dije yo mientras lo ayudaba a subir.

Entramos y sentí lo fresco del aire acondicionado... la verdad afuera hacia mucho calor y mi cuarto estaba fresco.

-"¿Quién era Sakura?" me preguntó Kero quien no quitaba los ojos de la televisión.

-"Es Shaoran, me ha venido a visitar" dije mirando a Shaoran y sonriéndole.

-"¡Ay! el interés tiene pies ¿verdad?" protestó Kero aun así sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

-"Cállate peluchito" contesto malhumorado Shaoran.

-"Ya, ya no se peleen" propuse yo mientras volvía a mi cama a organizar los papeles.

-"¿Ya tienes todos los papeles listos?" me preguntó Shaoran sentándose a mi lado.

-"Si, solo falta ordenarlos, es todo." dije yo mientras los tomaba.

 -"¡Ay no! ¡Volví a perder!" gritó Kero al darse cuenta que había perdido el juego.

-"Kero baja la voz, los vecinos te pueden escuchar." Mande yo algo molesta.

-"¿Qué juego esta jugando Kerberos?" me preguntó Shaoran mientras me veía acomodando los papeles.

-"Ah, uno de un chico con una espada y su hada... creo que se llama "La leyenda de Zelda" o algo por el estilo." Dije sin mostrar interés alguno en el juego.

-"¡Dame ese control, muñeco de felpa!" grito Shaoran mientras le quitaba el control a Kero.

-"¡Hey mocoso, no es tu turno, devuélvemelo!" dijo Kero molesto.

-"¡Con razón perdiste! Necesitas un arco y una flecha para vencerlo" dijo Shaoran mientras examinaba el juego.

-"Eh, es cierto, eso explica por que..." concluyó Kero.

-"Shaoran... ¿Desde cuando sabes tanto de video juegos?" pregunté yo sacada de onda.

-"Pues desde hace poco" me contestó concentrándose en el juego.

Shaoran y Kero siguieron jugando ese juego mientras yo terminé de acomodar los papeles.

-"Listo" dije estirándome.

-"Que bien! ¡Pasé el juego!" celebro orgulloso Kero.

-"¿Cómo que pasé el juego? ¡Yo te ayude a pasarlo!" protesto Shaoran.

-"No es cierto, tu solo le hiciste de espectador" dijo Kero sacándole la lengua a Shaoran.

-"¡Ya veras, tu...!" amenazó Shaoran

-"¡Ay, Touya ya ah de estar por venir!" grite en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Shaoran me volteó a ver y s puso algo triste.

-"Creo que eso significa que mejor ya me valla" dijo acercándose a mi a pasos lentos.

-"Lo siento... te prometo que mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos." Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Él me sonrió.

 -"Bueno mañana nos vemos... Ya me voy" dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-"¡Espera! Yo te acompañaré..." le propuse

-"No, esta algo lejos" dijo colocando su dedo en mi boca para que no hablara.

-"Pero..."

-"No te preocupes..."

-"Tan siquiera hasta la parada de autobús" supliqu

-"Esta bien" autorizó sonriéndome.

-"Sakura..." comenzó Kero

-"La parada de autobús esta a 2 cuadras de aquí. Ya está oscuro... no permitiré que regreses a casa sola. Los acompañaré." Dijo Kero señalándose a si mismo.

-"No te preocupes. Yo se defenderme sola" le dije sonriendo

-"Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado" expresó Kero

-"Si"

Shaoran y yo salimos de mi casa, íbamos a pasos lentos por cuestión de su estado. Pude notar que él sonreía mucho, y a cada rato me volteaba a ver.

-"¿Por qué tan contento?" le dije sonriéndole

-"Pues por que tengo a la novia más hermosa de todas" dijo sonriéndome

-"Ah solo por eso, ¿Solo hermosa?" dije bromeando

Él rió y luego me contestó –"No solo hermosa, también inteligente, cariñosa, atlética, simpática..."

Solté una leve risa.

-"Pues que coincidencia... Mi novio es guapo, muy inteligente, sincero, honesto y todas las cualidades para hacerlo perfecto" dije dándole un codazo suave.

-"Va Sakura, tampoco soy perfecto" dijo sonrojado.

Yo reí y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-"Te amo" le dije tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-"Yo también" contestó poniendo su mano encima de la mía y acariciándola.

Le pedí un beso con la mirada y lentamente nuestros rostros se acercaron y se unieron en un pequeño y tímido beso. Un beso tímido pero lindo. Adoraba besarlo... sus labios me trasmitían un sentimiento de paz y serenidad que por nada cambiaría.

**_-I dumped you again (Te deje otra vez)_**

**_I don't understand (No lo entiendo)_**

**_It's happened before (Ha  pasado antes)_**

**_Can´t take it no more...- (No lo puedo aguantar más...)_**

****

-"Vaya vaya... miren a quienes nos encontramos" dijo una voz conocida y desquiciante a nuestras espaldas.

Volteamos y vimos a Samamoto junto a otros dos chicos a su lado. Shaoran, al percatarse de que él estaba allí, soltó sus muletas dejándolas caer y me coloco tras él para protegerme.

-"Oh vaya, Li es un envidioso. Esconde a su noviecita para que no la veamos." Dijo Samamoto entre risas y burlas.

-"¿¡Que quieres esta vez?!" pregunto Shaoran a Samamoto.

-"Lo mismo que tu... quiero a Sakura" contesto con una sonrisa maléfica.

Yo del miedo me hice para atrás al igual que Shaoran lo hizo.

Samamoto se acerco a Shaoran, Shaoran lo miró furioso.

-"Sigues con la misma valentía de siempre... esta vez no podrás vencerme" explicó Samamoto. Él empujo a Shaoran al suelo y me tomó del brazo. Yo grite.

-"¡Déjala!" grito Shaoran desde el suelo. Ya que no se podía levantar por que le dolía mucho su pierna.

-"¿Crees que sería así de fácil?" dijo Samamoto mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi brazo.

-"M...me lastimas" me queje

-"Ah, mira a quién tengo en mis brazos" dijo mirándome con una mueca que me causó miedo.

Trate de no mostrar todo el miedo que corría dentro de mi cuerpo pero no lo pude aguantar. Empecé a llorar del miedo.

**_-These foolish games (Estos juegos sin sentido)_**

**_Always end up in confusión (Siempre terminaban en confusión)_**

**_I´ll take you back (Te tendré devuelta)_**

**_Just to leave you once again..-. (Para dejarte de nuevo...)_**

****

Shaoran se levantó del suelo pero los tipos que venían con Samamoto lo tomaron de los brazos para impedirle correr hacia él.

-"¡Argggg!" gritó Shaoran

-"Mírate Li, te tengo justo donde quería verte. Sufriendo por verte derrotado lentamente." Expuso Samamoto

-"Samamoto por favor, déjanos ir... por favor" lloré yo con la cabeza viendo al suelo.

-"¡Cállate!" me gritó levantándome la mano, amenazando por golpearme.

-"¡Ni te atrevas a golpear a Sakura, poco hombre!" le grito Shaoran sin miedo.

-"¿¡Quien crees que eres tu para mandarme que hacer?!" contestó furioso acercándosele.

-"¡EL NOVIO DE SAKURA!" le desafió en la cara.

-"¡CALLATE!" grito golpeándole con la rodilla el estómago.

**_-I died in my dreams (Morí en mis sueños) _**

What's that suppose to mean? (¿Que se supone que significa?) 

**_Got lost in the fire…- (Me he perdido en el fuego...)_**

****

-"¡¡Shaoran!!" grité al realizar lo sucedido.

Una línea de sangre salió por su boca. Shaoran mantuvo su mirada fija al suelo, Samamoto rió.

-"¿¡Por que haz hecho eso?!" grite en medio de llanto

-"Es un pelmazo... bien merecido se lo tenía por tratar de retarme." Dijo viéndome con una mirada fría.

Samamoto regresó hacia a mi y me junto bruscamente con su cuerpo.

-"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a este trató. Trate de que fuera por las buenas pero por necia ahora sufrirás las consecuencias." dijo apretando mis muñecas de donde me sostenía.

-"N...no... por favor no" pedí llena de miedo.

Samamoto sonreía diabólicamente y acercaba su rostro al mío.

-"Que lastima que tus labios ya hayan sido besados por ese atrevido de Li... pero eso es algo que yo puedo componer." Indicó acercándose más y más a mi.

-"¡Suéltame! Le grite irritando su paciencia.

-"¡Ya la escuchaste! ¡Ella no quiere! ¡Suéltala!" Oí gritar con valor a Shaoran.

-"¡Otra vez tu! Enredoso ¡Te ordené que te callaras!" alarido Samamoto derribándome con fuerza al suelo y acercándose a Shaoran.

**_-I died in my dreams (Morí en mis sueños)_**

**_Reaching out for your hand (Buscando tu mano)_**

**_My fatal desire…- (Mi deseo fatal... )_**

Samamoto levantó su brazo para golpear a Shaoran quien era sujetado por ambos tipos.

-"¡¡NO!!" grite corriendo hacia Samamoto y enganchándome en su brazo para impedir que lo golpeara.

-"¡Aléjate!" me grito

-"¡No lo golpees por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea pero no lo golpees!" grite en medio de un mar de lagrimas.

El semblante de Samamoto pareció calmarse con esas palabras que a mi no me persuadieron haber dicho.

-"¡Sakura, no!" grito Shaoran

Samamoto se volteo hacia mi. Yo, solidificada del miedo di varios pasos atrás.

 -"Bésame..." me ordeno.

-"Y...yo....n...no...podría..." comencé a tartamudear

-"¡¡¿Pues que esperaras que te pidiera?!! ¿Dinero? ¿Comida? ¡No!" grito al notar mi respuesta.

Mire a Shaoran quien trataba de safarse de los chicos con toda su fuerza.

-"¡Bésame!" me ordenó nuevamente.

Traté de ocultar mi miedo y la repugnancia que sentía al pensar en lo que iba a hacer pero no pude.

-"Si...si te cumplo mi promesa... ¿Nos...nos dejaras ir?" le pregunte con miedo.

-"Cierto"

Mire al suelo, luego con mi rostro triste miré a Shaoran.

-"Perdóname Shaoran" dije casi en susurro.

-"¡No Sakura! ¡No lo hagas!" me pidió Shaoran

´ No tengo otra opción ´- pensé dejando caer una lagrima cristalina por mi mejilla.

**_-I've failed you again (Te he fallado de nuevo)_**

**_Cause I let you stay…- (Por que te deje quedarte...)_**

Samamoto me tomó por la cintura y me acerco a él. Yo, con miedo, me empecé a acercar a su rostro. Shaoran aparto su mirada de nosotros y se volteo hacia un lado con tristeza en su perfil. Pude sentir los labios de Samamoto en los míos por pocos segundos, el me beso con pasión. Yo, solo me mantenía unida a él pero no le respondía.

**_-I used to pretend (Solía pretender) _**

**_That I felt ok…- (Que me encontraba bien...)_**

****

-"¡Mátenlo!" gritó Samamoto separándose de mis labios.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" grite yo sorprendida.

-"¡PERO SI  CUMPLI MI PROMESA!" me queje.

-"Eso no fue un beso... además tu vienes con nosotros." Dijo en tono frío.

Uno de los amigos de Samamoto saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-"¡¡NO!!" grite a todo pulmón. Samamoto me tomo con fuerza para impedirme ir hacia Shaoran.

Shaoran se trataba de quitar a los tipos de encima pero no podía, ya que era más la cantidad e oponentes.

-"Cobardes" dijo tranquilamente Shaoran.

Samamoto puso cara de pocos amigos.

-"Disfrutaré verte morir" dijo mostrando su sonrisa de nuevo.

-"Trajiste a tus amigos por que sabes que no puedes solo" desafió Shaoran.

-"¡SILENCIO!" grito

-"¡SHAORAN!" grite destrozada.

-"Sakura... todo estará bien" dijo mirándome con ternura.

**_-Just one big lie (Solo una gran mentira)_**

**_Such a perfect illusion (Que gran perfecta ilusión)_**

**_I made you mine (Te hice mia)_**

**_Just to hurt you once again…- (Solo para volverte a lastimar...)_**

El cuchillo fue clavado en el pecho e Shaoran. Shaoran abrió los ojos de un golpe y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sangre comenzó a salir por la herida, manchando su ropa de un color rojo vivo.

-"¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!" grite al darme cuenta de ello.

-"¡¡SHAORAAAN!!" grite de nuevo corriendo hacia él.

Me coloque a lado de su cuerpo el cual yacía tirado en el suelo y con mi mano retiré el cuchillo de su pecho. Puse mi mano encima de la herida tratando de parar el sangrado pero se me hizo imposible. Shaoran tomo mi mano y la acarició.

-"Ya... no te preocupes... todo...todo terminara bien..." dijo con su voz débil.

-"No, Shaoran, se fuerte... por favor, por mi" dije acariciando su cabello.

-"Se... una...buena ...chica" dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!" grite como histérica

-"¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Sakura eres tu?" se escucho a una voz acercándose.

-"Vienen para aca... ¡vamonos!" ordenó Samamoto quien me tomo por los brazos y me subió a una camioneta negra.

-"¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡SHAORAAAAAN!!" grite mientras era sostenida por los chicos. Cerraron la puerta y arrancaron el motor.

_-**Punto de vista de Touya-**_

Di la vuelta en la esquina y vi como una camioneta negra arrancaba a velocidad.  Pude ver que Sakura golpeaba el vidrio dentro de ella. ¡Se han secuestrado a mi hermana!

Escuche unos gemidos de dolor en el suelo y vi a el chico Li yaciendo inconsciente cubierto de sangre.

-"¡Oh Dios mío!" dije al verlo

Lo levante del suelo y lo lleve cargando a mi carro de donde después fui directo al hospital para que lo atendieran. Su corazón todavía es fuerte...

**_-I died in my dreams (Morí en mis sueños)_**

**_Reaching out for your hang (Buscando tu mano)_**

**_My fatal desire (Mi deseo fatal)_**

**_Oooh…oooh no…-_**

****

****

--Escribiendo el cap 11—

Ay pobre Shaoran! Yo tambien estoy sufriendo TT. TT Ya veran que todo terminara bien... OK? Haber que hago para que salgan de esta adios y los vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

S.L.


	11. Una Premonición

**No olviden leer los "Agradecimientos de los reviews del cap 10" ¿eeeh?**

**-Capítulo 11-**

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel suceso... no sabía ni en donde me encontraba. Lo que si sabía era que estaba lejos, muy lejos de Tomoeda, mis amigos, mi hogar... de Shaoran.

Samamoto y sus amigos me habían tapado los ojos con una pañoleta y las manos como los pies me los habían atado con unas cuerdas. Yo me encontraba acostada en el asiento de al mero atrás de la camioneta, llorando...

No era justo que esto pasara... ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? A Samamoto jamás lo herí... jamás lo hice sentir mal y mucho menos criticado... ¿Por qué no lo logro entender?

-"Oye tu... ¿Ya se durmió Kinomoto?" preguntó Samamoto a un chico que se encontraba un asiento adelante del mío.

-"No lo se... al parecer si, ya que no se mueve. Chale Samamoto, y nada que se murió" dijo un chico con voz rasposa.

-"¡No seas ingenuo Dizel!" le grito Samamoto.

-"Bueno creo que esta dormida" contestó otro.

-"Perfecto" confirmo Samamoto con una voz algo maléfica.

-"Wisawa, ¿hiciste lo que te ordené?" preguntó Samamoto.

-"Si... la cabaña ya esta fumigada,  pero no me pude deshacer del hueco en el sótano" Contestó el chico.

-"¿¡¿QUÉ?!?" grito frenético

-"Lo siento pero ya no tenemos dinero y taparlo costaría un ojo de la cara" defendió el chico.

-"Esta bien... confío que Kinomoto es muy estúpida como para encontrarlo" bufó Samamoto.

Todos rieron y yo en el fondo me sentía humillada... pero ¿un hueco en el sótano? 

 Dios... me siento muy mal. Me siento sola, jamás había experimentado este sentimiento de soledad, tristeza, vergüenza, odio y desolación... Vaya que si me hacía falta el amor...

Como extraño a todos ... Como extraño a Shaoran...

Shaoran, ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Estarás... vivo?... me haces mucha falta...

**--Shaoran--**

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que me encontraba en una especie de habitación blanca...

-"¿Eh?" expresé de inmediato

-"¿Ya me morí?" pregunté sin mover la cabeza del lugar.

 -"No" escuche decir a una voz familiar.

Me volteé hacia la voz y pude ver a el señor Fujitaka, a el hermano de Sakura, Tskishiro, Daidouyi y Hirakisawa sentados en unas sillas pegadas a la pared del cuarto.

-"Que...¿¡Que sucedió?!" pregunté exaltado.

Trate de levantarme pero un dolor en mi pecho resonó provocándome sentirme fatal. Lleve mi mano al pecho para tratar de pararlo pero se me hizo imposible... sentí una especie de vendajes cubriéndolo.

No había sido un sueño, sino la pura realidad... Samamoto me había atacado, y...y...

-"¡¿Y Sakura?!" pregunté olvidando el dolor y colocándome en posición de sentado.

Todos entre si se voltearon a ver y mostraron cara de tristeza y de preocupación.

-"No lo sabemos..." contestó el señor Fujitaka.**__**

-"...Pero... Sakura..." dije en susurro.

-"Ya hemos llamado a la policía para tratar de dar con ella y con aquél chico pero no ha habido noticias." Dijo Hirakisawa

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" pregunte algo serio.

-"Tres días y medio" contestó Touya también algo serio.

-"¿¡Eh!?" conteste de asombro.

-"Touya te encontró desmayado y sangrando en la calle hace tres días, te trajo al hospital donde te atendieron... el doctor nos dio muy pocas esperanzas ya que el cuchillo había penetrado muy dentro de tu cuerpo y habías perdido mucha sangre, pero hubo un donador que se ofreció y te salvo la vida... hemos estado aquí los últimos días esperando que levantarás" comentó el señor Fujitaka.

Le sonreí un poco pero después recordé todo...

_Los gritos, los golpes, las discusiones, el cuchillazo, la imagen de Sakura llorando, la visión borrosa de los tipos subiendo a Sakura a la fuerza a la camioneta y todo volviéndose negro._

-"Lo...lo siento" dije cabizbajo

Todos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos...

-"Por... por mi descuido y mi orgullo se han llevado a Sakura a quien sabe donde y yo... yo no pude hacer nada..." reconocí con voz de angustia.

-"No digas eso..." replicó Daidouyi

La mire y como siempre me sonrío.

-"Li, claro que eso no es cierto... Tu hiciste lo posible para ayudarla pero tu pierna lesionada no te dejaba hacer mucho" contestó Hirakisawa

-"Pero aun así se la llevaron..." contesté insatisfecho.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó el señor Kinomoto con algo de preocupación.

(n/a: (cantando) ¿Qué fue lo que pasoooo? ¿qué pasoooouoo? Jajajaja XD)

-"Verán... yo..." comenc

Les expliqué todo y al parecer todos estaban sorprendidos.

-"Después de discusiones, gritos y golpes... me enteraron el cuchillo y me soltaron. Sakura gritó desesperada, los tipos se la llevaron y después de esto ya no recuerdo nada..." expliqué colocando mi mano en la frente ya que me dolía recordarlo.

Hubo un silencio aborrecible unos segundos. Al parecer nadie sabía que decir...

Alguien tocó la puerta, se abrió. Era la enfermera, la cual solicitó que todos salieran puesto que la hora de visitas había terminado. Cerré los ojos ligeramente puesto que me sentía muy cansado. Lentamente me fui quedando dormido sin olvidarme de esos hermosos ojos verdes ni un segundo

-"Sakura..."

**--Sakura--**

 Aún recuerdo claramente como me trajeron a este lugar...

_-Flash Back-_

Las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron y un tipo me empujó fuera de ella, haciéndome caer al suelo terroso.

Me queje en silencio mientras trataba de quitarme la pañoleta que me impedía ver.

Alguien me quito las cuerdas que amarraban mis manos y pies. Me levantaron bruscamente de un brazo y entre todos los tipos me sujetaban fuerte para que no huyera.

-"Camina" me ordenó uno.

Sin más remedio lo obedecí con tristeza. Me empujaban varias veces para que acelerara el paso. Pude sentir que entramos a una especie de cabaña ya que el piso se sentía de madera. Avanzamos unos segundos hasta que nos paramos. Oí que abrieron una puerta, después me quitaron la pañoleta para que pudiera ver.

-"Bienvenida a casa" dijo Samamoto sarcásticamente

Estábamos parados a la punta de unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sótano.

Mire hacia abajo aterrada y sin darme cuenta un tipo me empujó provocándome tropezarme en las escaleras y caer dolorosamente hasta el fin de ellas.

Me había lastimado mucho en esa caída. Me levante en rodillas y empecé a llorar.

Todos rieron al verme lastimada y cerraron la puerta.

Todo se puso oscuro puesto que no había ventanas. La única luz provenía por debajo de la puerta.

Me arrinconé en una de las esquinas de la habitación y me abracé a mi misma por que el lugar estaba frío... seguido por un llanto incontrolable.

-"Shaoran te extraño" dije entre sollozos.**__**

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Ya han pasado 3 días desde todo aquello y esa misma pregunta predomina en mi mente...

"Shaoran... ¿Dónde estas?" me pregunté a mi misma. Cerré los ojos... me encontraba cansada pero el miedo me impedía dormir... de tan solo imaginar que a cualquier hora Samamoto puede llegar, se me pone la piel chinita.

Siento como si Samamoto me hubiese derrotado... nunca imaginé lo feo que se siente cuando tienes la libertad muy lejos pero a la vez tan cerca.**__**

-"Shaoran..." murmuré de nuevo

Ya había intentado abrir la cerradura por lo menos unas veinte veces pero todo resultaba en vano. Tenía puesto el seguro.

Mi felicidad, que apenas comenzaba a saborear, se me fue arrebatada por Samamoto.

Nunca lo comprendí, ¿por que en estos años todo fue así...? desde que lo conocí hasta ahorra.

_-Flash Back (Cuando Sakura conoce a Samamoto)-_

-"Buenos días" saludé entrando a mi salón de primer semestre de preparatoria.

-"Hola Sakura" me saludó Tomoyo

-"Otro año juntas" le sonre

Justo en ese momento vi entrar a Shaoran con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-"Ho...hola Shaoran, que... que bueno que volvimos a estar juntos" le dije sonrojada.

Él me sonrió y me colocó su mano en mi cabeza.

-"Lo se, lastima, tendré que tirarme del puente" dijo riendo

-"¡Shaoran!" protesté enojada

-"Calma, sabes que no es cierto, me alegro al igual que tu que hasta en la preparatoria estemos juntos" se defendió sonriéndome y sacándome un sonrojo.

Entro el profesor y todos tomamos asientos.

-"Pasa" le ordenó el doctor a un chico que estaba fuera del salón.

El chico entró y el profesor lo introdujo como "Samamoto Kiefai"

Ese chico se sentó hasta el otro extremo del salón pero pude sentir que durante todas las clases se me quedaba viendo con una sonrisa malévola la cual me hacía sentir un gran escalofrío.

-"Shaoran" le susurré a el chico de cabello rebelde frente a mi.

-"¿Que pasa?"

-"Es... es ese chico. No ha dejado de mirarme en todo el día, Shaoran" le hice saber

-"¿Te está molestando? Por que si es así, se las verá conmigo" le amenaz

-"No... no del todo, es solo que me incomoda que se me quede viendo todo el tiempo" expliqué.

-"Ignóralo... si eso no funciona entonces ve a hablar con él y explícale que te incomoda" sugirió.

-"Si... creo que eso haré, gracias Shaoran n-n"

Después de clases me dirigí a Samamoto y le dije que necesitaba hablar con él.

-"Samamoto..." comenc

-"Dime Kiefai" interrumpi

-"Lo... lo siento pero solo le digo a las personas por su nombre cuando llevo mucho de conocerlos" contradije algo seria.

-"Como quieras, Sakura" me ret

-"Escúchame, yo... me incomoda que te me quedes viendo en todas las clases... me haces perder la concentración... además.." dije pero fui interrumpida por él.

-"Lo lamento pero no pude evitar ver tu belleza sobresalir de todas las demás chicas" comentó acercándose a mi un poco.

Yo del miedo me hice para atrás y me arrinconé con un árbol.

-"S...samamoto... no te me acerques tanto... cualquiera que pasara pensaría que tratas de besarme" dije tratando de alejarlo de mi.

-"Pues eso es lo que intento" contestó acercándose más.

Lo empujé hacia atrás provocándolo caer y salí corriendo del lugar hasta la puerta de la preparatoria donde vi a Shaoran.

Me pegue a la pared y descansé un poco en ella.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" escuche decir a Li

-"Shaoran... Samamoto intentó besarme" le comenté aterrada.

-"¿¡Que?! ¿¡Como se atreve?!" dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Samamoto.

Shaoran tomó a Samamoto por el cuello de su camiseta y lo miró enfadado.

-"¿¡Como se te ocurre tratar de besar a mi amiga?!" le grito enojado a Samamoto

-"Cálmate, Li..." fue lo único que se atrevió a decir a su defensa.

Shaoran lo miro a los ojos y después lo soltó.

-"Que no se repita" dijo Shaoran algo serio y calmado.

Shaoran se dirigió hacia mi y me hizo señas con los ojos de que me acompañaba a casa.

Juro que escuche decir algo a Samamoto... susurró algo pero no lo entendí.

Me fui de la escuela con Shaoran y ese fue el inicio de mis consecutivos día siendo molestada por ese tal Kefai Samamoto.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-"Nunca me hubiese imaginado que ese chico me haría sufrir mucho..." dije en susurros.

Pero desde ese entonces yo ya empezaba a sentir algo por Shaoran, bien recuerdo que me sentía nerviosa al verlo, y jamás llegue a imaginar que él sintiera lo mismo por mi.

Yo como lo extraño.

****

Empecé a escuchar mucho ruidos y voces del otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer había fiesta ya que cada vez las voces y las risas aumentaban. Todas las noches era lo mismo...

Vaya, estoy hambrienta. En estos tres días Samamoto no me ah dado algo que comer. Me muero de hambre... me siento prisionera.

**-Shaoran-**

Me encontraba yo, con Sakura, agarrados de la mano, sentados en el inmenso jardín de mi casa allá en Hong Kong. Ella me sonreía como siempre y yo también le sonreía. Me encontraba muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado.

Unos golpeteos en la ventana del cuarto en el hospital me hicieron despertar de aquel sueño... como la ventana estaba a lado de mi cama, no batallé en abrirla dejando entrar a el peluche que se hace llamar Kerberous.

-"¡Les dije que mejor los acompañaba! ¡Si yo hubiese estado allí podría haberles ayudado!" fue lo primero que dijo al entrar por la ventana.

-"Ya no me molestes... bastante mal me siento por que no se donde demonios se ha llevado a Sakura, mucho menos se como se encuentra..." dije desconsolado.

-"...Ya han pasado 3 días, y ninguna noticia. Eh sentido que cada momento que pasa, Sakura se siente más triste..." dijo el guardián haciéndome reaccionar.

-"¿¡Que?! ¿Pe...pero como sabes que se siente así de triste?" pregunte en sobresalto.

-"Soy su guardián, los guardianes podemos sentir los sentimientos y angustias de nuestros amos aunque estén a 200 metros de distancia" dijo señalándose su corazón.

-"¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que con ese sentido podamos dar con Sakura?" pregunte intolerante

-"Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer en los últimos días pero no se puede... por más que lo intente no puedo, solo he podido escucharla hablar." Dijo algo triste.

-"¿Qué dice?" pregunte curioso.

-"Canta" contestó.

-"¿Canta?" pregunté.

-"Así es... canta para sentirse mejor y olvidar sus tristezas." Dijo casi en murmullos.

-"¡Demonios!" me queje molesto.

Callamos durante unos instantes los cuales los use para meditar. ¿Qué tal si le hacen algo? ¿Qué tal si la lastiman? ¿Cómo estará ella?

-"Oye..." comenc

-"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto la bola con patas

-"¿Cómo... cómo se siente Sakura ahora, en estos momentos?" pregunte lenta y seriamente.

Kerberous se acercó a mi cara mi con uno de sus pequeños ojos me mantuvo viendo unos segundos.

-"¿Quieres saber?" me preguntó.

-"¡Claro que si!" grite.

Era obvio que quería saberlo, nada más me importaba en ese momento.

Kerberous se acerco y colocó una de sus patas en mi frente. De repente todo se volvió negro. Al parecerme mi esencia había entrado en aquel guardián y ahora mi cuerpo y mi alma se habían separado. No, no me morí pero era como si estuviese durmiendo puesto que con magia había logrado ver lo que el peluche con patas veía.

-"¡Te he escuchado!" oí decir a una voz chillona.

-"¡¿Ehh?!"

-"Estas dentro de mi, es obvio que oiré lo que piensas y hablas." Comentó algo calmado.

-"Rayos" murmuré.

-"Concéntrate, os comunicaré con Sakura" dijo haciendo que su voz se escuchara más lejos. Como si me estuviese dejando solo.

De repente empecé a escuchar sollozos y llantos. ¡Era Sakura! Yo lo sabía, era su voz...

-"¡Sakura!" grité con esperanzas de que me escuchara.

Ella seguía llorando, lamentándose y rezando por salir pronto de allí.

-"Dios... por favor, libérame de este sufrimiento... ya no aguanto... extraño a todos mis seres queridos... a Shaoran más que nadie..." se lamentaba entre sollozos.

-"Shaoran ¿Dónde estarás?" preguntó con esperanzas de que le contestara.

-"Aquí..." contesté desanimado sabiendo que no me escuchaba.

Ella siguió llorando, pero ahora con más fuerza. Quería abrazarla, decirle que todo esta bien... que de algún modo la sacare de ese horrible lugar y que pronto, pronto estaremos juntos. De repente se escuchó como la puerta se abría de un golpe. Samamoto entró con algo sosteniendo en sus manos, pude sentir el miedo de Sakura y también que se arrastraba para atrás tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquel fanfarrón.

-"Te he traído de comer... son las sobras de ayer" comentó mostrando una bolsa de cartón.

Sakura estrechó su mano para poder tomarla pero Samamoto la hizo para atrás.

-"Di las palabras mágicas" ordenó.

-"Por favor" dijo ella mirando al suelo

-"No, las otras palabras mágicas" ordenó él.

´¿Cuáles?´- pregunté yo sin ser escuchado.

-"Te... amo" dijo Sakura sin ningún sentimiento.

-"Eso" dijo aventando la bolsa al suelo.

Sakura se aceleró a tomarla y sacar su contenido.

´¿A eso le llama comida Samamoto?´- me queje yo al ver que la dizque comida que le había traído era un pan seco, un envase de leche apunto de acabarse su contenido y una sopa color naranjoso con trozos verdes en una botella.

Pude percibir que Sakura sintió repugnancia al verlo, pero se aguantó.. tenía un hambre tremendo.

Sakura se apresuro a comerse el pan, luego abrió la botella de leche con cierta urgencia.

Samamoto rió a carcajadas.

-"Que patética te vez, jamás te imagine verte así de apurada por comer sobras de comida que quien sabe donde ha estado" comentó y luego de volvió a reír.

Sakura lo ignoró, tenía hambre.

-"Ya me imagino la vergüenza que has de sentir... tirando tu orgullo al suelo solo para comer" dijo aún entre risas.

Sakura lo siguió ignorando mientras abría la botella donde estaba la sopa, y la comenzó a beber.

-"Li seguramente sentiría pena al estar contigo, hablando de ese pelmazo... ¿ya te enteraste?... murió, murió a los minutos que salimos del lugar. Murió de desangro" mintió mientras reía orgullosamente.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Sakura en murmullo.

-"Como lo escuchaste... murió. ¡Li Shaoran esta muerto!" grito haciendo que esa frase retumbara por todo el lugar.

´ ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡SAKURA NO LE CREAS!´- grite con esperanzas de que me escuchase.

-"No puede ser... no..." dijo Sakura con su voz tendida de un hilo y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-"Llora mujer, ya que nunca lo volverás a ver, ese pelmazo ha de estar quemándose en el infierno en estos momentos" comento riendo

´ ¿¡¿C"MO SE ATREVE A INVRTAR ESO?!? ¡¡Pero si estoy vivo!! ¡Estoy aquí vivito y coleando! ARGGG ¡¡SAKURA!!´- grite furioso

-"¡¡El que se va a quemar en el infierno ERES TU!!" grito Sakura levantándose y tirandose con Samamoto al suelo.

Samamoto cayo al suelo y Sakura se puso sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente con sus manos. Llena de coraje, no paro hasta que Samamoto la quito a la fuerza de él.

Sakura vio la cara de enojo de Samamoto y luego miro sus manos.

´ Sakura...´- dije temiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Samamoto furioso se acerco a Sakura y tomo una de sus manos y la apretó.

-"¡Que te quede claro... QUE A MI ME DEBES DE RESPETAR! Dijo levantando su mano y golpeando la mejilla de Sakura con su puño, con una gran fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo, Sakura gritó del dolor al recibir el golpe, sangre salió de su nariz.

´¡Sakura!´- grite

Sakura no se movió de la posición el la que cayó, solo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza de la que había llorado antes.

-"Me voy... y olvídate de la comida en lo que resta de la semana... estúpida" dijo subiendo las escaleras y azotando la puerta dejando todo oscuro.

Sakura seguía llorando, yo me sentía tan mal... ¡Rayos! ¡Sakura no aguanto verte sufrir!

-"¿Porqué? ¿Porqué te moriste Shaoran? Ahora... ya no tengo razones para vivir" dijo Sakura entre llantos. Su voz se escuchaba más lejos, al parecer mi tiempo allí había terminado y ahora debía volver al hospital, con Kerberous.

Una luz tenue color fotografía vieja se fue viendo a lo lejos.

´¿Qué es eso?´- me pregunté acercándome.

Al llegar allí pude verme volando encima de una ciudad, de noche con muchos edificios prendidos y muchos autos en el camino. Aprecié el lugar, se veía muy bien... se sentía estupendo volar.

De repente descendí a un lugar de donde salía humo. Pude ver una camioneta negra afuera de una cabaña en llamas. La camioneta se prendió y toda la gente dentro de ella salió dejando la cabaña quemarse.

Se puso negro todo durante unos segundos, pero después me hallaba en una especie de sótano. El sótano era de donde se originaba el incendió. En una esquina de el pude ver la figura de una chica arrinconada y en medio de un llanto, ¡Era SAKURA! Estaba llena de miedo... se veía en su rostro. El lugar se quemaba y Sakura estaba allí, sola, arrinconada y muy asustada.

-"¡AUXILIO!" gritó ella

Un pedazo de madera en llamas cayó cerca de ella provocándole gritar.

Trate de acercármele pero no pude... una fuerza me lo impedía. Todo lentamente se fue haciendo negro, pero antes de que se oscureciera todo, vi como Sakura se levantaba y corría hacia la pared a lado de las escalera y empujó con fuerza y  luz entro por allí... después ya todo se había puesto negro y no supe que pasaba.

-"¡Mocoso despierta!" gritaba una vocecilla chillona en mi oído.

-"¡Ah! Sakura" me levanté sudando y con mi corazón agitado

-"Cálmate... ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?" dijo la bola con patas con un poco de preocupación.

-"Sakura... fuego... mucho... sola... ¡AARGG!" grite desesperado agitando la cabeza.

-"¿¡QUE TE PASA?!" grito intolerante.

-"¡TUVE UNA PREMONICION!" grite.

**_Notas de autora:_**

WOLAS!! ¿Que les pareció? Todas las fans de Shaoran ya han de estar mejor por que no lo mate. ¿Cómo creían que yo, la fan numero uno de Shaoran, lo iba a matar? Jejeje XD

Este fic se lo dedico a Madam del Bloom (Magdalita Daidouyi) por que esta enfermita. Ah! Para las personas que no saben ella y yo hicimos un trato, yo aparecí en su fic y ella en el mio XP jajaja. Bueno gracias por sus reviewsss nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Muahahaha ya nos acercamos mas al final ¡¡yuhui!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Agradecimientos por los reviews del cap 10-**

(Lamento no poner agradecimientos de los demas caps pero es que hasta ahora se me ocurió, como quiera saben que los aprecio muchísimo y que cada review es mara mi otro motivo para avansarle al fic graciasss)

**Skuld Potter :**** Manita gracias por tu review!! No te preocupes, Samamoto sufrirá y mucho... ¿vdd madam del bloom? jajaa XD**

**Madam De Bloom : ****Ejele! ¿Como que me prendan fuego? :S No te preocupes yo sufrí mucho al escribir como shao sufria TT.TT no te preocupes ehemmm ya sabes quien le dara su merecido a samamoto jajaja XD**

**.:Hoshi Takarai:.:**** Jeje ¿apoco tengo mente malvada? Muahahahahaa pos entonces sera muy util para uno de los siguientes caps muahaha ehemm jaja grax por el review.**

**Umi-chan : ****jeje ya no te preocupes y mejor lee el fic y sabras lo que pasara. Syao, ya se pobrecito.. jeje ¿no se te hace que fui muy cruel? Jeje pero todo va a salir bien. Grax por el review.**

**bluegirl88: ****Ya se... samamoto es un maldito pelmazo, yo también lo odio y eso que yo lo inventé. Ajajaj XD jeje grax por el review.**

****

**Aleirbagpotter:**** ¿Maldita yo? Buaaaaah TT.TT jeje no te preocupes Samamoto sufrirá muahahahha. Grax Por el review.**

**karlawatery:**** jeje ok... te mande un mail eh n.n. No te preocupes, a Shaoran sera a la ultima persona que mataría. Que bueno que te guste la historia jeje wiii, Grax por el review.**

****

**Camila:**** Jeje Sakura no usa las cartas por que las dejo en su casa... weno no contaba que me preguntaran eso pero la razon por la que Saku no usa las cartas es para que todo se complique mas n-nU grax. por tu review.**

****

**sakuraxsiempre:**** hola!! Si, ya se que iba a ser en el hombro pero queria agragarle drama y por eso fue en el pecho n-nU jeje.. espero que te guste este nuevo cap. Grax por el review!**

**MAGO:**** Que bueno que te guste mi historia... lee este cap y te enteraras. Grax por tu review.**

**Lou-asuka: Ya se que no es justo pero es que queria mas emoción para el fic n-nU. Ah no te preocupes, Samamoto sufrira. Grax por tu review.**

**Mitchaelr: Que bueno que te guste mi fic n-n Me pone muy contenta... y claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga... tienes msn? Apoco tengo tantas faltas de ortografía. Grax por tu review.**

**Andrea Naoko: jeje si sabia que eras tu n-n. Ah si! Soy UNA LOKA FAN DE ESE JUEGO...adoro el zelda!!! Jajaja n-n Grax por tu review.**

**A todos mil gracias por sus reviews! La verdad es que me encanta ver que me llegan reviews!! Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas yuhuii!! ajaja**

****


	12. No te preocupes

**-Capítulo 12-**

-"¿¡QUE?!" grito Kerberous

-"Si... eso fue lo que vi" dije serio.

-"¿Pe...pero que viste?¿A quién viste? ¡¿Dónde?!" pregunto histerico.

-"Ya te dije todo lo que vi..." dije cruzando los brazos.

-"Lo último que recuerdo fue ver que Sakura se levanto y abrió un hoyo en la pared." Pensé en voz alta.

-"¿Nada más?" preguntó la bola con patas.

-"Ya no pude ver más por que ALGUIEN me levanto." Dije lanzándole una mirada de indignado.

-"¡Tenía que despertarte! No me culpes. ¿Qué? ¿Querías morir?" me preguntó un poco intolerante.

-"¿Eh?" dije en sobresalto.

-"Si hubieras permanecido más tiempo dentro de mi, y  después quisieras volver, tu cuerpo te hubiese rechazado y te daría por muerto." Dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos, es decir sus patas.

-"¿Porqué?" pregunté.

-"Pues como lo deshabitaste mucho tiempo pues te vería como desconocido y..." explicó.  

-"Oye este no es tiempo para explicarte cosas. ¡La vida de la maestra de las cartas corre peligro!" gruño el animalejo ese.

-"Si lo se, pero por un lado tenemos desventaja ya que no tiene las cartas consigo" indique yo.

-"Esa Sakura tan desobediente... si tan solo me escuchara, pero ¡Ah no!"se quejó colocándose en la típica pose de Inuyasha.

(N/a: ¡Oh! ¡¡Shaoran ve anime!! Aplausos XD jaja. Para los que no saben cual es esa pose es sentarse cruzando los pies y también las manos con los ojos cerrados... ¿okasu? Jejeje)

Apreté los puños fuertemente al recordar aquellas imágenes de Sakura sufriendo.

_-"¡AUXILIO!" recordé a Sakura gritar._

_Un pedazo de madera en llamas cayó cerca de ella provocándole gritar._

-"¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!!!" grite a todo pulmón.

-"¡Ay! ¡Cállate que me dejas sordo!" se quejo el guardián amarillo.

Mire hacia abajo tratando de pensar en algo pero ninguna idea pero entre más me esforzaba más me dolía la cabeza.

-"¿No recuerda algún rasgo del lugar que nos ayudará a dar con Sakura? ¿Alguna bandera? ¿Edificio...?" preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a repasar mi sueño... Primero me veía volando por encima de una ciudad la cual estaba muy poblada y muchos edificios con luces prendidas.(Ya que era de noche) Después esa cabaña en llamas y la camioneta huyendo... dentro de la cabaña, Sakura pidiendo auxilio. Las analicé una y otra vez...

-"Panorama, Cabaña, Sakura..." dije en voz alta.

Pensé más detalladamente en cada una de las escenas.

-"Es una ciudad muy poblada..." le hice saber a ese guardián.

-"¿Y?" preguntó haciéndose el presumido.

Lo mire malhumorado y le fanfarroneé –"¡Oye, oye, no recuerdo todo con claridad!"

-"Si quisieras realmente a Sakura no te rendirías tan fácil" se quejó volteándose hacia otra parte.

-"¡Claro que la quiero! ¡No solo la quiero, sino la amo!" le grite disgustado.

-"¡Entonces esfuérzate más!" me grito.

Lo mire exhausto y cerré los ojos, apretándolos duramente y colocando mi mano en mi frente.

´ ¡Vamos!¡Vamos Shaoran! ¡Recuerda algo! ¡Hazlo por Sakura!´- me reclamó una vocecilla en mi mente.

Apreté con más fuerza mis ojos y volví a repasar mi sueño o premonición, como lo quieran llamar. Se podía ver, por la vegetación, que era un lugar donde hacia mucho calor. También pude ver que el idioma era diferente, ya que en los edificios y los anuncios decían cosas que sinceramente no comprendía... Pero después recordé un rasgo... un rasgo indistinguible de esa nación... ¡esa montaña con forma extraña ya la había visto antes!... Si... ¡Ya se donde es ese lugar!

-"¡Ya se donde tienen a Sakura!"

****

**-Sakura-**

¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Qué mes es? ¿Ya será Julio? No lo sé... acababa de despertar de un largo sueño que no sabía cuanto había durado ni que había pasado mientras dormía, ni lo quiero saber.

Dormí mucho, eso lo sentí y lo presentí también, ya que antes no había dormido por cuatro días, y el sueño me ganó.

Mi garganta estaba seca y mi estómago vacío. Odiaba todo, a todos.

La cabaña estaba muy silenciosa

-"¿Estaré sola? ¿Me habrán dejado olvidada? ¿¡Se habrían ido sin mi?!" dije entrando en pánico.

Me levante de prisa y corrí a la puerta y empecé a golpearla desesperadamente.

-"¡ABRANME PORFAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN ABRA ESTA PUERTA!" grite tan fuerte, como si me estuviesen matando. Me recargue en la puerta y empecé al llorar. De repente la puerta se abrió haciéndome caer de frente.

-"Itai (Eso dolió)" dije sobándome la cabeza, y después mire hacia arriba.

-"¿Qué te sucede Kinomoto? ¡Muchos intentamos dormir!" me dijo un chico de pelo rubio con gafas obscuras.

-"Lo... lo siento... pero... ¿Qué hora es son?" pregunté pareciendo una completamente estúpida.

-"¡¿Tanto escándalo para eso?! Son las 5:45am y si eso es todo ya me voy" dijo empezando a cerrar la puerta.

-"¡No, no, espera!" dije impidiendo que cerrara la puerta.

-"¿¡QUE QUIERES?!" gritó enfurecido.

´ Oh rayos, ¿¡Ahora que le digo?!´- pensé sonriendo fingidamente.

-"Etto... este..." comencé.

Lo mire y note enfado en su rostro.

-"¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua... por favor?" dije tratando de ver en sus ojos compasión.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara y todo se puso obscuro de nuevo.

-"No podemos darte nada, eso es una orden que nos dejo Samamoto" dijo tras la puerta.

-"Pero..." empecé.

-"¡NO!" grito

-"Me estoy muriendo aquí dentro...." dije empezando a llorar sin escuchar respuesta.

-"... No he comido ni bebido, me siento mal... por favor" dije entre sollozos. Pude ver por debajo de la puerta que el chico se acerco a ella.

-"No tienen idea de cómo me siento."dije un poco calmada. El chico dio un paso para atrás y se quedo frente la puerta. Pasaron los segundos y vi que el chico se comenzó a alejar.

-"¡Ya no aguanto! ¿¡Que no entienden?!" grite desesperada.

-"¡Es tu problema!" me contesto agresivamente.

-"Ahora solo hay que esperar a Samamoto." Finalizo alejándose.

-"¿Esperarlo? ¿Para que?" me pregunté en voz baja.

**-Shaoran-**

-"¡¿Monte-QUE?!" Me pregunto entrando en paranoia ese muñeco amarillo.

-"Monterrey... estoy seguro que allí la tienen." Dije mirándolo seriamente.

(n/a: Monterrey XD mi ciudad iiiiñorrr jajaja, ya se que es patético pero se me acabaron las ideas jeje. Gomenasai n.nU)

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Esa cuidad esta en México ¿Cierto?, Además esta muy lejos." Comentó siguiendo mi seriedad.

-"Pues aparte por eso... Además en mi sueño pude ver una montaña extraña con la parte alta en forma de silla de montar. Recuerdo haberla visto antes, cuando de pequeño mi padre nos llevo a recorrer el mundo. Fuimos a esa cuidad y la vi,  se llama "El cerro de la silla."

(N/a: ¡¿QUEEE?! ¿¿Shaoran vino a Monterrey?? Xp Rayosssss y yo me lo perdí jajajaj ok... creo que debo superarlo jajaja XD)

-"Así que tenemos que ir hacia allá" concluí tratando de levantarme de la cama pero caí de nuevo puesto que me encontraba algo mareado.

-"¡Mírate! No te haz recuperado aún. ¡No permitiré que vayas en ese estado!" protestó poniéndose frente mío.

-"¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi ¬¬?" le pregunté.

-"¡Ahh! Yo no me preocupo por ti... más bien me... me preocupo por Sakura quien no le gustaría verte así." Explicó nerviosamente Kerberous.

-"De todas formas iré, no pienso esperar ni un instante más. No me importa cuan mal me sienta, iré por Sakura, y tu me llevarás." Le establecí señalándolo.

-"¿Yo?"

-"Si tu..."

**-Samamoto-**

-"Y bien Wisawa...¿Que averiguaste?" le pregunté.

-"Veras... he descubierto que... Li esta vivo" dijo con temor.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Conteste enfadado

-"Y eso no es todo... hace unos minutos escapó del hospital" agrego.

-"¿¡SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA!?" le grite tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta.

-"Que..." contesto sudando frío.

-"Así es... viene por Sakura" conteste soltándolo.

Di pasos atrás y me volteé en contra de él.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?" me preguntó curioso.

-"¿Pues que más? Apresurarme..." contesté viendo una vela en mi escritorio.

**-Shaoran y Kero-**

Nos encontrábamos ya ambos volando hacia nuestro destino. Yo encima de Kerberos ya transformado en bestia.

-"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de llevarte hasta allá." Se quejo Kerberos.

-"¡No puedo creer que este volando en bata!" Me quejé.

El guardián se rió mientras yo solo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-"No quisiera estar en tu lugar" dijo el guardián entre risas.

-"Vamos, llévame a casa para mudarme de ropa... estar así es ver-go-zo-so" dije en sonrojo.

Pues claro que era vergonzoso... las batas de hospital de aquí son las que se amarran por detrás y emm... ¬¬ además me llega a las rodillas.

-"Nos tomaría rato, y nos desviaríamos." Dijo apropósito para no llevarme.

-"¡Me llevarás!" le ordené malhumorado.

-"Bueno pero no se enoje." Dijo mientras descendíamos hacia mi departamento.

(N/a: Jaja bien chavo del 8 jejejeje, es que ahorita lo estoy viendo y acaba de decir el "Bueno pero no se enoje" y yo ¬u¬ jejeje.)

-Ya en el edificio-

-"Me esperarás aquí" le ordené a el guardián mientras iba hacia mi departamento.

-"Oh demonios, ¡Esta con llave!" dije tratando de abrir la puerta.

-"Tendré que entrar por la ventana." Dije abriendo la ventana y estaba apunto de entrar cuando escuche un grito tras mío. Volteé y vi a mi vecina la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

-"Ho...hola Yamaoka...esto...yo.." dije sonrojado.

´ ¡Oh rayos! Deja de mirarme ´- me queje en mis adentros.

-"yo...yo ya me voy" dije aventándome dentro de mi departamento.

**-Sakura-**

(Varias horas después)

-"No me importa lo que pase, pero yo hoy salgo de aquí." me dije a mi misma mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. De repente la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Samamoto entrar con una vela en manos.

Dejo la vela al pie de las escaleras para iluminar el lugar, se aproximo a mi, me tomó de la muñeca y me sonrió hipócritamente.

-"Mírate... me das asco" me dijo. Yo abrí los ojos de un golpe por la impresión..

-"Mira tu rostro, sucio de tierra y de sangre seca al igual que tus manos. Y tu cabello, sin forma ni lado. Tu ropa hecha harapos...  Darías asco a cualquiera." Dijo sujetando mi muñeca y apretándola como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Rió mientras me empujaba a un lado.

-"Hoy fui devuelta a Japón..." comenzó a explicar.

Lo miré rápidamente para escuchar lo que decía.

-"¿Y sabes? Nadie, absolutamente nadie se ha percatado de tu desaparición ni de la muerte del Li." Dijo sonriéndome diabólicamente.

No es cierto, Alguien por lo menos tiene que saber que no estoy. ¿Papá? ¿Hermano? ¿ó Tomoyo?... alguien.

-"No te creo" dije en mormullo.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó enfadado.

-"¡QUE NO TE CREO!" le grite sin miedo.

Me sujeto fuertemente y me miró enojado.

-"¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡TU NUNCA APRENDERÁS!" me gritó amenazando con golpearme.

-"Anda, no te detengo... ¡golpéame! ¡mátame!" le grité con furia.

Se sorprendió y bajo la mano sin quitar esa mirada de enojo.

-"¿¡Que te detiene?! ¡Anda! ¡Acaba conmigo!" le ordené a punto de llorar.

-"Libérame de este tormento. Así podré ver a Shaoran de nuevo..." murmuré.

Apretó mis brazos muy fuerte al oír que mencione a Shaoran.

Ignoré sus gritos, y me di cuenta que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta. ¡Mi oportunidad de escapar! Le lancé una bofetada y luego lo empujé al suelo y corrí hacia las escaleras.

Pero al subir los primeros tres escalones el me tomó del tobillo haciéndome caer y tumbar la vela. Al caer la vela se empezó a quemar el escalón. Al ver el resultado entre en pánico e intenté subir las escaleras para huir pero Samamoto me empujó para atrás y salió cerrando la puerta con llave y dejándome con un fuego indomable.

-"AYUDA" Le grite al realizar lo sucedido.

Escuche a Samamoto dando ordenes a sus amigos para salir. ¿¡Que?! ¡¿Me dejar así?! ¡No por favor!

Empecé a toser, el humo se expandía. Mi corazón empezó a alter a gran velocidad, ¿Cómo salir de esta? ¡Que alguien me ayude!

**-Shaoran-**

-"Recuerdo ese edificio... es por allá" le señale al guardián mientras volábamos.

_No te preocupes Sakura, ya vamos para allá._

-"¡Mira eso!" gritó Kerberos.

Salía humo de la montaña. Oh no... no por favor, tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

Nos acercamos y todo era igual que en mi sueño, la cabaña, la camioneta, los árboles.

-"¡Es allí!" grité apresurado.

Bajé de Kerberos y me aproximé a la cabaña, entré. Estaba en llamas todo lo que se podía ver. Me tape la boca y la nariz con parte de mi chaqueta y avancé. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Sakura y sus gritos.

-"¡¡Sakura!!" grité esquivando los trozos de madera en llamas que caían del techo y los muebles que se quemaban sin razón.

-"¡SAKURA!" Volví a gritar.

**-Sakura-**

Me encontraba arrinconada en el lugar llorando. Ya nada podía hacer, cada vez se sentía más calor y las llamas se acercaban a mi.

-"¡SAKURA!" escuché a alguien gritar.

¿Q..quién? ¡Estoy salvada!

-"¡Ayuda!" le grité.

-"¡No te preocupes Sakura, le sacare de aquí! Lo oí gritar...

Es voz... ¿Shaoran? ¡Es Shaoran!

-"¡Shaoran! ¡Ayuda!" le supliqué.

En ese momento un pedazo de madera en llamas cayó del suelo justo en frente de mi, provocándome gritar.

-"¡AUXILIO!" grite dejando caer lagrimas de mis ojos.

**-Shaoran-**

-"¡Rayos la puerta está atorada!" me quejé empujándola con fuerza.

-"¡Apresurémonos que las llamas crecer!" notificó Kerberos en pánico.

-"¡Sakura no permitiré que nada te pase!" le grité.

Rayos, yo ya había comenzado a sudar puesto que la cabaña ya se encontraba caliente, más caliente que un sauna. Empujé y empujé la puerta sin tener resultado. De repente escuche a Sakura gritar y pedir auxilio.

-"¡Demonios!" grité de desesperación.

Kerberos también empujaba de la puerta para ayudarme.

Un dato importante de mi sueño paso rápido por mi mente.

-"Eso es" murmuré.

-"¡Sakura! ¡¿Sakura me oyes?!" grité al no oírla.

**Notas de la autora:**

Wolas!! ¿Qué les pareció? Muuahahaha otra vez los deje en suspenso. Espero verlos en el siguiente cap y  dejen reviews de pasada no?

ADiO$$!

**Agradecimientos x  Reviewss!!**

**Madam De Bloom- hey wolas!! ****jeje loka como te prometí, ya esta el capitulo wiii jajaj weno, yo espero el prox del tuyo bye!**

**Lore- hola! Pues ya vez, ya te puse el nuevo cap, espero que te guste eh? :)**

**Lost- ¿Una novela? Pues yo no lo veo de esa forma pero cada quien tiene su opinion y la respeto. Me da gusto que te hayan gustado los primeros capitulos.**

**.:Hoshi Takarai:.: Jeje a mi tmb me dió lo de "vivito y coleando" :p Espero que ahorita estes conectad para avisarte que actualicé. Espero platicar más contigo eh? :p**

**Sakki-chan- Si, yo tambien quiero ser tu amiga!! A ver si me agregas a tu msn sale? Que bueno que te guste mi historia! Me da musho gusto!**

**Naugthy- Si yo tmb creo q Saku sufrió mucho, es que cuando lo escribi el cap estaba triste y por eso lo hice muy gramatico. Por eso en este cap se calmo un poquillo la cosa. :p Si, ya mero viene el final.**

** Lou-asuka- Jaja si, sakura debe aprender artes marciales. Shaoran ya no va a sufrir jaja pobrecito, tan kawaii que es jajajaj si, samamoto sufrira muahahahaa **

****

**Undine- Pues averigualo en este cap. :P**

**bluegirl88- Jeje si, salve a shaoran por que no lo puedo ver sufrir ajaja. Ya se, samamoto es un pelmazo ajaj sufrira ya veras :p**

**Skuld Potter- ¡Manita! Hola!! Si jeje todos contra samamoto ajajaj oiee... hay ke juntarnos de nuevo :p**

**karlawatery- Si, jeje aki ta el capitulo nuevo. Si, hay que seguir hablando por msn n.n**

**sakurita lee- Gracias por el cumplido! (S.L. sonrojada) jaja, si aki ta el nuevo fic y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Aleirbagpotter- Si, como crees que mi Shao se iba a morir XD jeje nambe. A si samamoto sufriraaaa jejeje**

**  SakuRa kinoMotoO- Aki ta el nuevo cap para que se te quiten las ansias... espero ke te guste :p**

**camila – Que bueno que te guste mi fic!!! Me alegro. Si las cosas ya se estan solucionando.**

** Nanny Luna Melian Maia- Uy tu review se corto u,u pero no te preocupes para eso esta el msn n,n oie hechale ganas a tus clases de japo :P**

**Aiko Mizuno- No shores, todo terminara bien jeje ya veras :p   **


	13. Te veo

-Capítulo 13-

-"¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor!" grite entrando a un hospital.

Toda la gente se me quedo viendo como si yo tuviese un bicho en la cara.

-"¡Necesito un doctor! ¡Mi novia está herida!" grité furioso al ver que nadie me atendía.

Se acerco una enfermera y dijo algo que no entendí. ¡Oh rayos! Me había olvidado que no estoy en Japón... aquí se habla español, creo.

-"Pol favol, ayudenla"dije tratando de hablar español.

-"Si" contestó la enfermera llamando a otros enfermeros por una camilla. Me quitaron a Sakura de los brazos y se la llevaron, trate de ir con ellos pero un tipo grandote me detuvo y dijo algo como "pasar no" ó "no pase" algo así entendí.

-"Rayos" dije dando pasos para atrás.

Una enfermara vino hacia a mi y dijo algo raro.

´ Rayos, ¿por qué no tome clases de español? Debí hacerle caso a mi madre. - pensé mientras entre más cosas decía la enfermera más me confundía.

Me tomo por el hombro y me guío a una silla.

´ Creo que quiere que me siente a esperar ´- pensé sentándome.

La enfermera sonrió y se fue.

-"Ya puedes salir" dije en mormullo.

El guardián amarillo salió de una bolsa de mi chamarra. (Estaba en su forma falsa)

-"Eres pésimo en el español" dijo haciendo que me cabreara un poco.

-"Cállate, como si tu supieras" dije volteando hacia otro lado.

-"Claro que sé" dijo el peluche alzando un poco la voz.

-"No hables tan fuerte" le ordené tan molesto.

-"Cambias el tema por que no quieres admitir que yo, la bestia guardiana que protege el sello, es mejor que tú" dijo orgulloso.

-"A ver, ¿Qué me dijo la enfermera?" pregunté.

-"Dijo que en este asiento había un chicle de tamaño de Polonia pegado" dijo burlonamente.

-"¡¿QUEEEE?!"grite levantándome del asiento.

Vi al asiento y no había nada, luego mire a mi alrededor y toda la gente se me quedaba viendo con cara de "Además de raro es gritón". Una enfermera me vio con cara de enojo y hizo "Shhhhhh".

´ Oh genial, en los hospitales no se grita. Vas a ver Kerberos, hoy te haré un menú especial! ´- pensé mirándolo mientras se atacaba de risa.

Me puse algo rojo y me volví a sentar en el asiento.

Y me olvide de Kerberos y de la gente... Me puse a pensar en Sakura. ¿Cómo estará?

Flash Back 

-"¡Demonios!" grité de desesperación.

Kerberos también empujaba de la puerta para ayudarme.

Un dato importante de mi sueño paso rápido por mi mente.

-"Eso es" murmuré.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Sakura me oyes?" grité al no oírla.

**-Sakura-**

-"¡Shaoran ayúdame, las llamas se acercan!" grité sintiendo su calor más fuerte.

-"Sakura has lo que te diga por favor" grito Shaoran desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Ve debajo de las escaleras y dime que ves" me pidió.

Caminé rápidamente entre las llamas llorando, rezando llegar más rápido a donde Shaoran me dijo.

-"Sh...Sh...Shaoran tengo miedo" dije entre llanto.

**-Shaoran-**

-"No temas Sakura, todo terminará bien, ya verás" dije con ternura, asegurándole apoyo.

Pedazos de madera en llamas caían con más fuerza del techo.

-"¡Esto se va a derrumbar!" gritó Kerberos.

-"¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué vez?!" pregunté alarmado.

Se escuchó a Sakura gritar.

-"No...¡No! ¡Sakura!" grité temiendo lo inevitable.

No se escuchó nada del otro lado.

-"¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Sakura!!" grite.

-"¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Se derrumbará!" gritó Kerberos

-"¿¡Pero y Sakura?!" le pregunté.

Lo miré y tenía la mirada triste. Luego miré a la puerta, luego al suelo... se me escapó una lágrima.

-"Vamos" dije en mormullo.

Kerberos y yo corrimos a la salida de la cabaña y salimos de ella.

Nos quedamos mirando a la cabaña durante unos momentos.

´ Sakura... ´-pensé dejando escapar más lagrimas de mis ojos.

Miré al suelo, ya no podía ver a la cabaña...

-"Yo... yo le prometí protegerla siempre... le dije que jamás dejaría que le pasara algo... y ...y..." dije casi en susurro.

-"¡Mira que paso!" grite furioso.

No era muy común en mi verme llorar. De hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré. Siempre me mostraba fuerte, pensaba que si lloraba mostraría debilidad... Pero esto es distinto. Se trata de Sakura, la persona que más quiero.

-"Todo será muy distinto sin ella" dijo con tristeza el enorme guardián.

Alcé la mirada para ver por última vez la cabaña y vi algo que me sorprendió.

De la parte de debajo de un lado de la cabaña pude ver a Sakura saliendo de allí, tal y como fue mostrado en mi sueño.

-"¡Sakura!" grité corriendo hacia ella quien débilmente se arrastraba para poder salir completamente de la cabaña.

-"Sh..Shaoran" dijo ella agotada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomé a Sakura de la mano para ayudarla a salir de la cabaña. Al sacarla completamente ella cayó desmayada en mis brazos.

-"¡Sakura!. ¡Hey Sakura!" dije moviéndola un poco para que se despertase.

-"Ha de haber inhalado mucho humo" dijo Kerberos viéndola.

-"¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!" grite mientras la cargaba y comenzaba a correr.

Fin del Flash Back 

****

**-Enfermeras-**

-"Ese chico japones de alla" dijo una enfermera

-"Si, es muy gritón. Además no sabe español" comentó otra.

-"Tendremos que hablarle a la señorita Leal, es la única enfermera que sabe Japonés" sugirió la misma enfermera.

**-Shaoran-**

Fui interrumpida por una enfermera quien me sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

´ ¿Que rayos...?´- pensé mientras me llevaba hacia otra área.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de un cuarto y ella abrió la puerta.

Sakura estaba allí, ¡Había despertado!

-"¡Sakura!" dije muy feliz al verla con sus tiernos ojos verdes brillando como antes.

Le tomé su mano y la besé mientras sonreía al verla otra vez a mi lado.

-"Sakura yo..."

-"Shaoran, gracias" me contestó rápidamente.

-"¿Por qué me agradeces?" le pregunté muy confundido.

-"Por salvarme... por quererme" dijo sonriéndome.

Le sonreí pero la enfermera nos interrumpió.

Dijo algo que, por Dios, no entendí.

Luego señalo a Sakura y miro la libreta que tenía en brazos.

-"Sakura Kinomoto" dije yo señalando a Sakura.

La enfermera sonrió y se fue.

-"No sabía que supieras español" me dijo Sakura.

-"Bueno yo..."

-"¡No sabe, es un tonto!" gritó Kerberos saliendo de mi chamarra.

-"¿¡Como me llamaste?!" le pregunté cabreado.

-"Lo hubieras visto hace rato... se sentó en un chicle" comentó ese tonto animalejo.

-"¡Ah! ¡Claro que no... Tu lo inventaste!" notifiqué molesto.

(N/a: El siguiente pedazo me lo hizo una amiga que quería hacerse cargo de Samamoto jeje a ver que tal le va n,n)

**-Samamoto-**

-"Samamoto, ¿¡Ahora que hacemos!? Dejamos a Kinomoto ahí adentro, ¡Morirá!"

dijo Dizel, con angustia en su rostro.

Dizel como Wizaba iban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y yo conduciendo a toda velocidad, solo mirando hacia al frente, buscando escapar…

-"Por mi que se haga polvo"respondí, sin voltear a verlo, mas que por el retrovisor.

-"Esta carretera es muy angosta, ten cuidado ¡Baja la velocidad!"-me grito desesperado Wizawa.

-"¡Cállate! ¿¡Tu que sabes!? ¡No sabes nada!" le grite con tanta furia, volteando a ver su rostro desesperado.

Para cuando voltee a ver enfrente, tenia a un carro enfrente de mi. Y chocamos.

A la camioneta comenzó a salirle humo del cofre. No le tome importancia y salí con tanto enojo de la camioneta, para salir a reclamarle al idiota que choco conmigo.

Al bajar de la camioneta me encamine al coche con el que choque, se abrió la puerta del conductor y bajo una mujer, de hecho se veía muy joven, y en su rostro traía cara de odio hacia mi…supongo por el choque. Pero... ¡pero fue su culpa!

-"¡Eres una tonta! por tu culpa he estropeado el cofre de mi camioneta. ¡ Y es del año!"-le grite a la chica, que camino hacia mi, hasta estar frente a frente.

-"¡¡Yo no soy ninguna tonta!! ¡Que patético eres!" dijo la chica muy cabreada.

-"¡No habrías chocado conmigo si no anduvieras tenso por la cabaña que se esta incendiando!"-me grito la chica enfurecida.

´ ¿¡Como!? ¡¿como sabe sobre la cabaña!? ´- pensé muy sacado de onda.

-"¿¡Tu…tu…como lo sabes!?" le grite desorientado.

-"Yo soy Madam del Bloom, ama y señora de las tinieblas, del tiempo, y el.."

(N.D.M.D.B /Nota de Madam del Bloom/- ¡Tengo la dicha de hacerme cargo de Samamoto por estos momentos! ¡Yuju! ¡Gracias Caty! Si, soy esta chica Madam De Bloom, la del capitulo 6 n.n)

-"¡Cállate! ¿Como sabes todo eso?"le pregunte alarmado. ¿¡Que tal si es una espía?!

-"¿Que como lo se? Si tan solo hubieras dejado que terminara de presentarme." Protestó.

-"Sabrías porque se sobre esa cabaña, sobre esa chica que gritaba por auxilio mientras se asfixiaba dentro de tu apestosa cabaña."-

me grito la loca.

´ ¿¡Que demonios!? ¿¡Como sabe!? ¡Rayos! ¡Es una bruja! ´-pensé con algo de miedo.

-"No, no soy ninguna bruja. Desafortunadamente, por que si lo fuera ya te hubiera convertido en sapo. Pero soy una adivina y me puedes incluir ahí poderes psíquicos."dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-"¿Eh?" dije de sobresalto.

-"Puedo leer algunos de tus pensamientos. Tu mente es tan débil que me permite leerla" dijo la chica viéndome con una mirada escalofriante.

´ ¡Increíble! ¡Un momento, ahora que ella sabe todo esto seguro se lo dirá a la policía! ¡Debo deshacerme de ella! ´- pensé mientras la miraba con cara de odio.

**-Wizawa y Dizel-**

-"Wizawa ¿Que tanto discute Samamoto con esa chica? Oh genial, apesta el cofre de la camioneta. ¡Esta soltando mucho humo! ¡Ahí que salir de aquí!" dijo Dizel.

-"Vamonos sin que Samamoto se de cuenta. ¡Ah enloquecido! Lo mejor es separarnos de él, así si la policía se entera de lo sucedido, solo encontraran a él."dijo Wizawa.

Abrieron lentamente las puertas de la camioneta, y salieron corriendo, hacia un tipo bosque que había al lado y Samamoto ni se dio cuenta…

**-Samamoto y Madam De Bloom-**

-"¿Deshacerte de mi? ¡Ja! No lo creo…"señaló la chica poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Tu, tu…¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete y no te molestare ni cobrare por el choque!"-dije yo como oferta…

-"¿Crees que es tan fácil deshacerse de mi? No… antes de irme, vamos a recordar cosas que has hecho ¿si?" dijo la dizque maga mirándome dulcemente, no me gusta para donde va esto. Se que tiene otra intención…

-"¡No quiero recordar!" grite enfadado

-"Me importa en lo mas mínimo si quieres ó no. Lo harás, comencemos…" dijo señalándome y acercándose más a mi.

-"Veamos primero acosaste a una linda chica de nombre Sakura solo porque tu no le agradas. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió ella? Dime ¿¡como crees!?" me grito enfadada.

-"¡Cállate! ¿¡Como cree la estúpida de Sakura que me sentí yo por su desprecio!?"-le grite yo.

-"Pues no tan mal como ella se sintió. ¿Te imaginas el que de repente se venga a tu mente esa imagen en la que un ser indeseable para ti te esta besando? Solo imagínalo. ¡Cabeza hueca!" grito ella con más ira.

-"¿¡Tu que sabes!? ¡Cállate!" grite intentando detener sus palabras..

-"Se mas que tu, para continuar…haces que un chico, muy guapo por cierto, se rompa la pierna. ¿Porque? ¡Por celos! Me sorprende la malicia que ahí dentro de tu corazón SamaTONTO"dijo ella.

´ Rayos…no…yo no quise..yo…´-pensé confundido.

-"¡No sigas!" suplique a la chica.

-"Déjame terminar. Después raptas a la chica y haces que apuñalen a su novio, causándole una grave herida. Mucho derrame de sangre, tanto, que alguien tuvo que donarle para recuperar la sangre perdida…¿Me pregunto quien habrá sido ? y no solo se derramo sangre, se derramaron lagrimas. Lagrimas que vienen desde el corazón, lagrimas que demuestran sufrimiento y preocupación. Pero todo eso tu no lo sentiste ¿¡¡Verdad!!?"me grito con tanta ira, que parecía que iba a golpearme.

-"¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡Déjame por favor!!"suplique a la chica.

Estaba apunto de arrodillarme ante ella..

-"No ¡Déjame tu terminar de contar tus atrocidades! ¡Le mentiste a Sakura diciéndole que ese Shaoran estaba muerto! ¿¡Sabes la tristeza por la que ella paso!? ¿¡Lo sabes!? ¿¡Sabes en cuantos pedazos se rompió su corazón, al oír tus palabras!? ¡Sabes que prefirió morir que vivir sin él? No, no lo sabes. Es algo que un ser sin corazón como tu nunca entenderá!"grito la tipa esa.

Me tomo de la playera. Esto se me hacia extraño, pues una chiquilla me estaba amenazando. ¿" estaba en posición de hacerlo? También note en sus ojos aparte de ira y rencor, sentimientos de tristeza. Al parecer ella les tiene cariño a esos 2 chicos. ¿¡Pero que e hecho!?

-"¡Te suplico que me dejes ir!¡Yo nunca ruego!"le dije nervioso.

Por un momento sentí que lagrimas querían escapar de mis ojos. ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo llorar! ¡Es para los débiles!

-"¡Cállate! El que no llora jamás se hará fuerte. Y por lo visto tu jamás lo serás. Me das lastima" dijo soltándome de mi playera.

´ Ya no soporto mas oír sus palabras. ¡No puedo!´- pensé entrando en pánico.

Salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta, la cual comenzaba a echar cada vez más humo del cofre. Estaban comenzando a formarse pequeñas flamas de fuego en el cofre, pero yo necesitaba salir de ahí. ¡Ya no la quiero seguir escuchando!

Asi que entre en la camioneta, y aceleré. Sali de ahí. ¡Me libre de ella!

**- Madam De Bloom-**

-"Te compadezco. Hasta nunca Samamoto"dije entrando a mi coche y arrancando hacia dirección contraria de Samamoto.

**-Samamoto-**

-"Genial. ¡Me libre de ti!" me dije a mi mismo ya que los otros dos estúpidos se habían ido de la camioneta.

-"¡Soy el más fuerte! ¡Ah! ¡¿¿Pero que!??"

Mi coche comenzó a incendiarse, comenzaba a sentir el calor en mi piel. Quise abrir la puerta pero se había quedado atorada. ¡¡Oh no!! ¡Estoy ardiendo en llamas!

-"¡¡¡No, alguien ayúdenme!!!" dije mientras sentía como mi piel se quemaba, un intenso dolor el cual me hizo soltar lagrimas...es mi fin.

¡¡¡Perdónenme!!!¡ Sakura, Li, Niña... perdónenme!" finalicé y después…

-**Cerca de donde esta Samamoto, se encuentran una señora y un niño**-

-"¡Mira mama! ¡¡Esa camioneta se esta incendiando!!"gritó el niño a su mama, jalándola del vestido.

-"¡¡Va a explotar!! ¡Salgamos de aquí!"gritó la señora desesperada tomando a su hijo en sus brazos y corriendo hacia el lado del bosque.

El carro siguió ardiendo hasta que después de unos segundos exploto.

-"Mamá ¿Crees que iba alguien dentro de la camioneta?" preguntó el niño con preocupación a su mamá.

-"Ranma, si había alguien adentro ya paso a mejor vida" dijo la señora.

Agacho su cabeza y se persinó al igual que su hijo.

(N.D.M.D.B: Bien, a concluido mi trabajo en este fic...espero les haya gustado jojojo.)

(N/a: Ay Manita jeje ¡Te quedo muy bien ese pedazo! Awww pobre Samamoto, pero en fin... él se lo merecía O.O. Te tuve que corregir unas cositas, creo que ya te diste cuenta ¿vdd? Bueno déjenme concluir este capitulo.. ¿Qué horas son? Aaah las 3:28 pm todavía tengo tiempo antes de irme wiii.)

**-Sakura-**

-"¿Shaoran lo sentiste?" dije yo tomándolo por su manga.

-"¿Sentir que?" me preguntó acercándose a mi y acariciando mi mejilla.

-"No nada..." dije volteando al techo.

Sentí una especie de escalofrío... ¿Pero por qué?

**Notas de autora: Gracias a Magdalita Daidouyi pude hacer este chappie jeje es que no se me ocurría como quitar a Samamoto del mapa (Esconde una pistola atrás de su espalda) Muahahaha**

No se crean jjeje los veo pronto... muchos ss moments en el próximo capitulo. ¡Asegurado!

S.L. SHAORAN LOVER

S.L.-Shaoran, emm ayudame con los agradecimientos de los reviews, ¿Queires?

Shaoran- Esta bien ¬¬#...gracias a_: DaNieLiTa MeZa, Badgirl19, Lou-asuka, Andrea_ _Naoko, Yuliana, tijo-magic, sakuraforever, HanaKT, Aiko Mizuno, Skuld Potter, vidas, mitchael, Tomoe Himura, Anyela, .:Hoshi Takarai:., lore, karlawatery, Pan-nany11, belzer, Madam De Bloom_ y... ya...ah no, demonios ah si también a_ Nanny Luna Melian Maia_. Se que les costo muuucho trabajo ya que este fanfic es de lo más aburrido.

S.L.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¬¬#

Shaoran- Emm, quiero tacos.

S.L.- Y yo quiero mi panque ¡Vamos juntos!

Shaoran- Eh, no....


	14. ¿Y ahora me evita?

**-Capítulo 14-**

El chico de cabello marrón se encontraba observado con cara de preocupación a su hermosa novia durmiente.

´ Esta cansada...´- pensó mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

Pero él que estaba más cansado era él, pasó la noche en vela observándola. Ella había pasado una noche difícil. Desde que se enteraron de la trágica muerte de Samamoto, Sakura ha estado en vela, deprimida y sin ganas de sonreír. ¿Pero por que? ¿Enamorada de Samamoto? No, esto es algo distinto.

Sus ojos emitían un mensaje de culpa y de dolor. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas mostraban una especie de niebla y miedo.

Es por eso que Shaoran se encontraba en vela todos los días, siempre tratando de consolarla o hacerla sentir mejor. Cualquiera diría que le saldrían arrugas de tanta preocupación que muestra su rostro y sus ojos. Continuamente contrae jaquecas y ya van 2 veces que se le abre su herida del pecho.

Siempre se rehúsa a que lo internen al hospital. "No hasta que Sakura se reponga" grita, aunque nadie le comprende.

Se ve débil, si. Pero no le importa... lo único que le importa es ella. Y solamente ella.

Un bostezo salió de su boca y sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando. ¿Dormido? Mmm se podría decir eso, pero digamos que está despierto. Ya que sus oídos están muy atentos a cualquier sonido que se presente allí.

Al otro lado de la habitación una chica abre sus ojos y recuerda que no fue un sueño, sino que sigue allí... en el hospital. Volteó a un lado y lo vio. Allí su querido novio descansaba como un bebé.

Las ojeras se le notaban de un color morado violeta. Parecía como si lo hubiesen golpeado, pero para su satisfacción eso era erróneo, eran por sueño. Por desvelarse a cuidarla, eso era.

Recordó los últimos sucesos de días anteriores y su cara se torno larga.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?" se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

-"¿Por qué todos salen perjudicados?" dijo en un tono un poco más alto.

Miró a Shaoran y miró sus heridas en el pecho y algunas quemaduras en sus manos.

-"¿Por qué él tiene que sufrir por mi culpa?" se quejo quebrando en lagrimas.

Shaoran se movió un poco, como si se fuera a levantar. Sakura al notarlo se limpió las lagrimas, se cubrió con las sabanas blancas hasta la cabeza y fingió dormir.

Shaoran se levantó y se tallo los ojos. Miró al frente y suspiro.

-"Talvez mi mente me había jugado una broma, ella sigue dormida." Se dijo a si mismo con algo de tristeza.

´¡Pero un momento! ¿Qué ella no dormía en otra posición?- pensó rápidamente al percatarse de ello.

Él se levantó y se colocó a su lado. Con su mano lentamente destapó el rostro de la chica, mostrándola con los ojos cerrados forzosamente. La chica, al percatarse de lo sucedido, levantó la mirada hasta donde él estaba.

-"Despertaste" le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella solo lo miro. Lo amaba, si, pero al verlo grandes y tormentosos recuerdos venían a ella.

Sakura solo lo miro asustada.

-"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó entrando en preocupación.

-"No es nada... es solo...no, me encuentro bien" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-"¿Estás segura?" le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

-"Si" contestó ella fríamente moviéndose bruscamente para el lado opuesto de la cama logrando que Shaoran quitase su mano de su mejilla.

Él se entristeció y se fue a sentar al sofá enfrente de Sakura. Miró al suelo y suspiró, luego un dolor en su pecho se marcó haciéndolo chillar entre dientes dolor.

(N/a: no chillar de ueee ueee. No, sino de hacer ruido de dolor ok?)

Sakura no estaba sorda para no oírlo, sabía por que fue eso...

´ Más culpable me siento ahora...´- pensó deprimiéndose aun más.

En eso la puerta se abrió por una enfermera quién miró fijamente a Shaoran y pidiéndole salir un poco, y así lo hizo.

Él se recargo afuera de la puerta cabizbajo.

-"Yo pensé que después de esto todo marcharía mejor..." dijo en voz baja.

Si, él pensaba que después de todo estos problemas ambos serian capaces de volverse a sonreír, a besar a querer pero...

-"Wooooorales ¡Miren a quien me encontré!" dijo una voz al finalizar el pasillo.

Shaoran instantáneamente volteo hacia la dirección y vio a esa chica que tanto los había ayudado, a esa chiquilla que aunque es tan chiquilla había logrado muchas y les había ayudo y eso que no se conocían de mucho.

-"Hmm" dijo Shaoran al darse cuenta de quien era. Efectivamente, era Madam de Bloom.

Esta vez, no se enojó ni pensó hacerlo. Estaba tan triste que no le molestaba su presencia, como que más bien lo animaba un poco.

-"¿Por qué tan apagado?" dijo ella parándose frente a él.

-"No es nada... no..no es nada" respondió Shaoran serio.

-"Vamos, no me engañas, te vez más triste que un perro arrepentido" le replicó frunciendo el seño.

Shaoran se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

-"Es..." comenzó él.

-"Es Sakura..." completó no evitando decirlo muy bajo.

-"¿Qué le sucede?" le preguntó ella tornándose seria.

-"Esta... esta muy deprimida. Ya no es Sakura. Ya no come, ni rie, ni sonrié. No se que le sucede. Por más que intento hablar con ella, me evita." Dijo triste viendo al suelo tratando de no verla al rostro.

-"¡Me evita! ¿Sabes como me siento? ¡El amor de mi vida me evita! No se ni que le pasa. ¡No se nada!" dijo con dolor dejando a una lagrima resbalarse por su mejilla.

Él, al percatarse de aquella lagrima, rápidamente se la retiró tratando de que la chica no se diera cuenta. Pero si la vio.

-"Descuida, desahógate" le sugirió ella.

Shaoran sin pensarlo dos veces agacho su mirada y dejo que un río de lagrimas saliera por sus ojos ámbar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras se desahogaba silenciosamente entre llanto. Él no hacía tanto alarde al llorar, solo hacia silencios y rara vez se escuchaba como trataba de tomar aire forzosamente. M.B colocó su mano en su espalda para decirle que ella lo apoyaba y que no debía preocuparse.

Shaoran se calmó y le sonrió.

-"Sabes, ya no resultas ser una chiquilla molesta..." dijo retomando su dignidad.

-"Y tu ya no pareces un ruco chiflado" le contestó ella riendo.

Shaoran la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero luego se calmo.

-"Debo irme... pero antes, recuerda hablar con Sakura de corazón. Dile como te sientes, dile que la amas." Sugirió M.B saliendo del lugar.

´ Si, eso haré ´-pensó Shaoran volteándose hacía la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Sakura de rodillas en su cama llorando ya que había escuchado todo.

Shaoran entró y la miró en aquel estado.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado corriendo al lado de Sakura.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y melancoliósos. Miró que sus ojos seguían rojos por el llanto de segundos atrás.

-"Perdóname Shaoran" dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar.

-"No sabía que te sintieras así" dijo ella bajando la cabeza y sollozando.

-"Sakura..." dijo Shaoran tomándola por la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.

-"Perdóname" repitió ella.

-"Perdóname por todo lo mal que te he hecho sentir, por todos esos malos momentos, por todos esos dolores... por todo... perdóname" dijo ella mirándolo insistentemente.

-"No tienes porqué sentirte mal, al contrario, deberías estar feliz de que ya hallan finalizado" le dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

-"Pero Shaoran... yo...mira como te he de..." dijo histéricamente pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Shaoran quien la besaba con ternura.

Sakura al principio se sorprendió. Vaya, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no probaba sus labios que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía. Igual él, sentía mariposas al tenerla unida por un besa a él.

Sakura lentamente se fue recostando en la cama y Shaoran la seguía besando. Él le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de él. Guau, como extrañaban sentirse así. Ambos, en ese beso, sanaron sus heridas del corazón, y todos los problemas fueron desapareciendo.

Shaoran se separo de sus labios y le sonrió, al igual que ella. Shaoran se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Sakura solo le sonreía. Él se puso de pie y dio unos pasos pero Sakura con su brazo lo detuvo.

-"No te vayas..." le pidió ella.

-"No tardaré, te lo prometo" le contestó el colocando su mano en la frente de ella.

Ella le sonrió.

-"Prométeme que ya tendrás tu linda sonrisa en tu rostro de nuevo" le propuso él a ella.

-"Si, te prometo que así será" le prometió ella.

Él retiro su mano de su frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"O..oye.. ¿Lo oíste todo?" preguntó el algo nervioso.

-"Si" le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-"¿M...me o...oíste...llorar?" volvió a preguntar el muy avergonzado.

-"Así es. Que no te de pena, ya que aquello demuestra que eres fuerte" le contestó ella con un sonrojo leve.

Shaoran le sonrió aliviado y se marcho de la habitación.

Sakura observó la puerta por unos instantes, luego sonrió con fuerza. Ya todo volvió a la normalidad y ella estaba contenta.

Pero lo que no sabía era que dos figuras se encontraban observándola por la ventana.

****

**_Notas de la autora: Wooooorales jaja ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Se que estuvo corto pero es que se me secó el cerebro XD jajaja_**

**_Weno espero que les haya gustado... y si no... GO TO HELL jajaj no se crean n,n_**

**_Pero enserio espero que les haya gustado!!_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!_**

****

**_S.L.- Emmm Shaaaooooraaaaan_**

**_Shaoran- ¿Qué? ¬¬_**

**_S.L.- Emm este... ¿me podrias volver a ayudar con los agradecimientos?_**

**_Shaoran- ¬¬ ¿Por qué esta vez?_**

**_S.L.- Esque tengo emm.... tengo... _**

**_Shaoran- Floja ¬¬_**

**_S.L.- Ah bueno entonces me comeré este taco._**

**_Shaoran- O,O_**

**_S.L.- Muahahaha_**

**_Shaoran- Gracias a: HanaKT, Lou-asuka, Lapson, karlawatery, belzer, vidas, .:Hoshi Takarai:. , Pan-nany11, Madam De Bloom, Aiko Mizuno y a Andrea Naoko por dejar REVIEWS.... Ahora si... dame el taco_**

**_S.L.- (comiendose el taco)_**

**_Shaoran- ¬¬ maldita_**


	15. Juntos

-Capítulo 15-

Shaoran 

Creen que soy estúpido... que no me he percatado de su presencia. Que llevan horas desde la ventana esperando a atacar. Justamente ahora que es de noche pretendo dormir mientras ellos entran con cuidado a la habitación.

´ Estúpidos... ¿Qué querrán?´- pensé mientras levantaba mi mano por la oscuridad hacía el interructor de la luz.

Ellos seguían sin hacer ruido... pude ver que sus sombras se acercaban a la cama donde Sakura descansaba. ¡Ah no! ¡A Sakura no le harán nada!

En eso prendí la luz revelando sus figuras... eran... eran... ¿Eran Wisawa y Dizel?

-"¿¡Que hacen aquí!?" grité yo al prender la luz.

Ambos chicos gritaron del susto como un par de niñitas chillonas O.OU

Al parecer Sakura se despertó por tanto griterío pero su reacción al percatarse de todos sus visitantes la hizo gritar también.

-"¡No, ya no más por favor!" grito Sakura entrando en pánico y tapándose los ojos .

Corrí a abrazarla.

-"Calma Sakura, yo estoy aquí... No permitiré que te hagan daño." Le murmuré a Sakura en su oído.

Sakura asintió débilmente.

-"¿Qué?" dijo Wizawa de sobresalto.

-"¿Qué nosotros qué?" cuestionó Dizel.

-"¡No se hagan los inocentes!" grité enojado aun abrazando a Sakura.

-"¡Sabemos muy bien que vinieron a volver a secuestrar a Sakura para vengar la muerte de Samamoto!" grité fastidiado

-"¿...vengar" dijo Dizel

-"...a Samamoto?" completó Wizawa.

Yo asentí, pero después de ello ambos estallaron de risa.

-"¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!" pregunte molesto.

-"Jajajaja ¿Como creen que vengaríamos la muerte de Samamonto?" dijo Wizawa apunto de llorar de tanto que reía.

-"Jajajaja si... Ese pelmazo ni merece que lo nombremos. ¡Era un tonto!" dijo Dizel

-"Nos estuvo chantajeando con tal de ayudarlo" confirmo Wizawa.

-"Nosotros venimos a pedirle perdón a la bonita señorita" dijo Dizel haciéndole ojitos a Sakura.

¡Ájele! ¡¡¡Esos "ojitos" no me gustan!!! Lo peor es que Sakura se sonrojó O.O!! ¡GRRRR ya me entraron los celos!

Mire a Dizel con mirada de pocos amigos y acerqué a Sakura más a mí.

-"Así es. Nos sentimos culpables por todos esos malos momentos que paso la señorita gracias a nosotros..." continuó Wizawa.

-"¡Perdónenos Señorita!" gritaron ambos arrodillándose enfrente de nosotros. A Sakura y a mi nos salió una gotita atrás de la cabeza al ver tal acto.

_2 días después..._

-" Sho, la maravillosa Madam de Bloom, ¡Ha traído tacos!" grito la chica entrando a la habitación de Sakura.

-"¿Tacos?" pregunte yo al ver la graaan bolsa q traía en sus manos esa chiquilla.

-"Así es ruco... traje tacos del Julio" dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.

´ Adoro los tacos ´- pensé empezando a saborearlos.

Acerque mi mano a la bolsa pero ella me golpeo la palma y me miro enojada.

-"¡Hey!" reproché yo enojado.

-"No comeremos los tacos hasta que Saku-chan y yo regresemos de las pruebas que le tengo que hacer antes de darla de alta... ¡Más te vale no comértelos!" dijo ella con una mirada amenazadora.

-"Hmmf" murmuré yo cruzando mis brazos.

-"Vamos Saku-chan" dijo M.B. tomándola del brazo y retirándose de la habitación.

Mire la bolsa y luego mire la puerta.

´ Huele bien ´-pensé yo acercándome a la bolsa.

-"No...no comeré... de seguro por haberlos traído ella han de tener veneno..." dije yo alejándome de la bolsa y sentándome en una silla que había en el cuarto del hospital.

Paso rato y el maldito olor de los tacos me perseguía. . ¡Rayos!

Mire la bolsa...

-"Bueno, probar uno no me haría daño..." dije tomando uno y viéndolo fijamente. Lo probé y me gusto....

-"Hummm, otro más no estaría mal".

_20 minutos después..._

-"¡PEQUEÑA COMADREJA!" me gritó la mocosa esa entrando a la habitación.

-"¿¡Te comiste todos los tacos?!" me pregunto histéricamente agitando la bolsa vacía.

-"Emm...¿yo?" dije yo fingiendo inocencia.

-"Pues claro que tú...¿¡Quién más se los pudo haber comido?! Ni Sakura ni yo estábamos en la habitación ¬¬" reclamó.

-"Yo no me los comí" mentí mirando a otro lado.

-"No que va... entonces explícame... ¿Si tu no fuiste entonces por que tienes una panza de borracho?" dijo señalando mi estómago.

Oh dios santo... ¡Estoy gordo!

-"Shaoran... ¿Te los comiste? Dime por favor la verdad" me preguntó Sakura con esa cara...esa cara que... arggg ¡Sakura por que usaste esa linda cara en mi contra T.T!

-"Está bien... me los comí..." murmuré viendo al piso.

-"¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TODOS?!" grito la chica.

-"¡¡¡¡ES QUÉ SON DELICIOSOS Y NO ME PUDE RESISTIR MUAHAHAHA Y SI HUBIERAN MÁS ME LOS COMERÍA TAMBIÉN Y NO LE COMPARTERÍA A NADIE, SERIAN MIOS! SOLO MIOS MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!" grite como un lunático.

".... O.O eh…" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir M.B de lo impresionada que estaba de mi actitud.

"....ñ.ñU así se pone cuando le dan tacos" comentó Sakura hundiéndose en hombros de la vergüenza que le hice pasar -.-

-Hong Kong – Dos meses después- 

**-Sakura-**

´ Hasta que por fin me soltaron las hermanas de Shaoran ´-pensé aliviada dirigiéndome hacia la alberca donde desde lejos me percaté que Shaoran se encontraba nadando.

La alberca era inmensa... abarcaba casi 20 metros del jardín. Bueno, no me extraña... por que su familia es millonaria ñ.ñ.

Lo vi nadando... vaya, nada como un experto.

-"Hola" le dije tratando de llamar su atención para que dejara de nadar, pero no me escuchó ¬¬

-"¿Shaoran?" dije en voz un poco alta. Y nada... tampoco me había escuchado.

Tomé una pelota de playa que estaba tirada a un lado de mi y al levante en el aire.

-"¡Shaoran!" grite fuerte y le aventé la pelota la cual le cayó justo en la cabeza.

-"¡Ah!" grito el al recibir el pelotazo.

-"¡Heeeeey!" se quejó al verme atacada de la risa.

-"Jajajaja y yo que pensé que no tenía buena puntería" me reí sentándome en una orilla de la alberca.

-"Chistosa ¬¬"

-"Ay pero bien que me quieres" dije sonriéndole picaronamente.

-"Eso no te lo puedo negar" me contestó saliéndose de la alberca y sentándose a mi lado con el agua resbalándosele por todo su cuerpo.

Le sonreí y luego miré al agua y empecé a mover mis pies dentro del ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Vaya hasta que por fin estamos solos" me comentó acercándose más a mi y en susurros en mi oído haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en la panza.

Me sonrojé y lo volteé a ver sin miedo de esconderlo.

-"Te sonrojarte" me dijo picaronamente.

-"Tu siempre me haces sentir así" le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

Él me miro y me sonrió luego miro mis labios y luego otra vez a mis ojos. Yo hice lo mismo y nos fuimos acercando lentamente. Ya hasta podía sentir su respiración n mi rostro pero...

"Ehemmmm" se escuchó a alguien más decir detrás de nosotros.

Shaoran y yo nos separamos rápidamente y nos sonrojamos hasta ya no más poder.

Nos amábamos si, pero nos daba pena que la gente nos viera besándonos.

-"Lobito... Mamá dice que tu y Sakurita se deben ya ir a dormir ya que mañana los ancianos del clan vendrán a charlar contigo." Dijo Fanren, la hermana mayor de Shaoran sonriéndonos.

-"¿Los ancianos? ¿Pero qué querrán?" se preguntó a si mismo Shaoran mientras Fanren se iba del jardín tarareando una canción.

-"Fanren se he hace una linda persona" dije yo sonriéndole.

-"Si.." contestó el sonriéndome y bajándose a la alberca otra vez.

-"Me divertí mucho hoy con tus hermanas hoy" comenté yo.

-"Me contaron que una vez tu estabas tan enojado con Feimin por haber tomado tu espada que fuiste a su habitación y tomaste su..." empecé a contar yo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo al recordar la anécdota pero fui interrumpida por Shaoran quien me había jalado a la alberca O.O!!

El agua estaba helada y yo llevaba una ropa muy ligera la cual me hacia tener mucho frío.

-"¡Ahh Shaoran!" grite yo enfadada al darme cuenta que me había mojado toda.

El solo estalló de la risa y yo solo lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Muy gracioso" dije yo dirigiéndome a la orilla de la alberca para salir e irme a mudar de ropa, pero Shaoran me tomó del brazo.

-"No te vayas... apenas me estaba empezando a divertir contigo" dijo mirándome con una carita de cachorrito.

-"Pero tengo frío y si no me mudo de ropa me resfriare y todo será tu culpa ¬¬" dije yo no viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-"Vamos Sakura no te enojes y quédate conmigo y juguemos un rato" me pidió abrazándome muy fuerte y acercándose a mi rostro.

-"Está bien pero jugaremos a que no te besare por haberme tirado a la alberca" dije yo apartando su rostro del mío y sonriendo maléficamente.

-"Todo menos eso T.T" lloró como un bebito.

´ KAWAII ´- pensé yo al verlo haciendo una mueca muy cómica.

-"Esta bien solo te daré uno más" dije acercándome a su rostro y él al mío y nuestros labios se unieron en un lindo beso. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y ya hasta se me había olvidado que tenía frió.

-"Te...amo" me dijo mientras nos besábamos.

-"Yo...también" le contesté versándolo con amor y ternura.

Nos separamos y nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

-"Jamás me separaré de ti, ¿entendido?" me afirmó mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-"Eso espero Shaoran, eso espero" conteste yo cerrando los ojos , sintiéndome segura de estar en sus brazos.

_-12 años después-_

-"Yawn no hay nada mejor que caminar por las mañanas sintiendo el agradable aroma de los pétalos de cerezo cayendo lentamente" dijo una ya adulta Sakura caminando con la mirada en alto sin perder de vista los hermosos árboles de cerezos que desde pequeña admiraba.

Dio la vuelta en un callejón y se detuvo al ver una sombra al finalizar el oscuro callejón.

Sintió una sensación extraña en su espalda y dio dos pasos para atrás. Pero al voltear vio a la sombra en frente de ella la cual le provocó gritar.

-"No grites mi flor de cerezo o ¿acaso no recuerdas quien soy?" dijo la sombra acercándose más y más a Sakura.

-"S...s...Samamoto.... no... no puedes ser tu... tu... tu estas muerto... yo misma vi tu cuerpo después de tu muerte... estás muerto... no esto tiene que ser mentira, ¡Una ilusión!" gritó la asustada Sakura tapándose los oídos con sus manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-"¿Muerto? Hmm yo no diría eso en tu lugar" dijo tomándola te los brazos y apretándolos con fuerza.

-"Ahora que te encuentro es hora de terminar mi venganza" dijo el no dejándola escapar.

-"¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡¡¡Shaoran ayúdame!!!" gritó Sakura empezando a llorar.

-"Jajaja ese maldito ya no te podrá salvar más... ya me encargué de él..." comentó volteando a Sakura hacia un lado mostrándole el cuerpo de Shaoran mutilado y bañado en sangre.

-"No...no...n-no por favor" tartamudeó la chica tratando de no llorar más.

-"Ahora él murió, cumpliré la otra mitad me mi venganza" dijo Samamoto sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y señalando a la cabeza de Sakura.

-"N-no....¡No!" gritó Sakura al escuchar el balazo.

Todo se volvió negro y después Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró en su casa.

**-Sakura-**

-"¡Shaoran!" grité levantándome de un golpe de la cama.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shaoran muy asustado quien se levantaba de el otro lado de la cama y se dirigía a mi lado.

-"Sh...Shaoran" murmuré al darme cuenta que todo estaba bien... que todo había sido una pesadilla.

-"¡Shaoran! ¡Tuve miedo, mucho miedo!" grité mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y trataba de calmar mi llanto.

-"Ya Sakura... fue solo una pesadilla... ya"dijo suavemente mientras respondía mi abrazó.

-"Ven, vamos a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar" me propuso Shaoran quien me guiaba a la cama.

-"Si" dije débilmente y me recosté en ella.

-"¿Shaoran?" comencé.

-"¿Mande?" contestó con tono de adormilado.

-"Esta panza ya no me deja dormir a gusto" dije yo viendo mi vientre en el cual crecía una nueva vida.

Shaoran me sonrió y acercó su mano a mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-"Es normal... 8 meses ya, pronto nacerá nuestro bebé" comentó sonriéndome.

-"Me siento feliz, otro bebé más al cual cuidar" expliqué mirando a Shaoran con ternura.

-"Apuesto que será niño" me desafió.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que será niño esta vez?" le pregunté provocativamente.

-"No lo sé, digamos que es intuición del padre" comentó acercándose más a mi.

-"¡Ja! Lo mismo dijiste de: Maaya, Nadeshico, Sayo, Rinoa y Yingfa. Y todas resultaron ser niñas." Comenté entre risas.

-"Si pero esta vez me siento más seguro que será varón" me contestó respaldando su teoría.

-"¿Y si resulta niña?" le desafié.

-"Pueeeees, le volveremos a intentar hasta tener a el futuro descendiente del clan" contestó mientras se acercaba a mis labios y los besaba.

Vaya quien lo diría... después de tanto relajo terminamos juntos él y yo. La verdad no me arrepiento de nada, por que si nada de lo que paso hace 12 años no hubiera pasado talvez Shaoran y yo no estaríamos juntos. Ahora tenemos una linda familia él y yo... una hermosa vida...** _Mi obsesión_** y yo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de ello pero en la ventana dos ojos rojos los veía furiosamente y con rabia.

**_ - FIN -_**

Notas de Autora: WIIIIIIIIIIII ACABE!!!! Saca una matraca y empieza a bailar como loca Jajajaa Bueno... espero que les haya gustado jeje. ¿Quieren secuela? ¿o quieren otra historia? Ustedes diganme ¿ok? n.n

¡Nos vemos!


	16. AVISO DE SECUELA

OK... Perdón si pensaron que este era un nuevo capítulo pero es solo para avisarles que habra **_SECUELA_** de este fic n.n Ya que muchos me lo pidieron :)

Se llamará: "Abrazame, mi obsesión" o "Ciega de amor"

¿Qué nombre le queda mejor? ¿O no se les ocurre otro?

Ah! También quiero que me **ayuden** a decidir si el bebé de Sakura va a ser **niño o niña.**

Ayudenme con esto por favor...

**Prometo** poner la secuela pronto!!!

Adios y dejenme sus opiniones en un review porfavoooor :P


End file.
